


Sweeter Dreams

by laelia753



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Jim, Dirty Talk, Dom Spock, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Possessive Spock, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Sub Kirk, Submission, Top Spock, bottom!Kirk, top!spock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 65,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelia753/pseuds/laelia753
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post(ish) Into Darkness: Picks up right before Kirk wakes up at the end of STID. Think of it as how the next movies should've gone. Spoilers, slow build, romance, all that shit, but let's be real, this is my multi-year kinky filthy smut pet-project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> At last update I've been working on this fic for almost four years. My writing (hopefully) may get better with time, but my filthy mind sure as hell won't. Everything changes, nothing changes at all. Please enjoy, and don't forget to comment and/or follow me (and become my new best friend) on tumblr at gracelessinspace.tumblr.com!

The Captain had been asleep for precisely one week, five days, and seventeen hours. 

Acting Captain Spock was aware of the lack of logic in calling Kirk’s condition “sleeping,” however something tugged sharply in his side when he used the word “comatose” or another synonym. As Acting Captain, naturally Spock had many duties to attend to, both on the bridge and in the lab. But Spock spent the majority of his time here, standing over Kirk’s hospital bed, watching his captain’s eyes flutter and his chest rise and fall; staring at the machines documenting heart rate and blood pressure and brain activity, as if willing them to spring back into their lively rhythms. But they continued to beep and hum slowly, and Spock yet again questioned the validity of the serum McCoy synthesized from Khan’s blood. A revived tribble was one thing; a relatively simple creature biologically, but the captain was something different entirely. Spock’s mind was churning as it had been for the past week and a half, a dark maelstrom of guilt and anger and confusion. He sensed that the other crew members had taken notice, but that was irrelevant. Most things were these days.

“Captain.” Spock did not heed the call, or otherwise did not recognize that it was directed at him. “Captain Spock?” Spock whipped around suddenly, trying to quell an irrational anger that was pooling in his gut at the interruption. 

“Yes, Ensign?” Spock’s reply came out sharper than he intended. The ensign, a young male with the trademark green skin of the planet Orion, was visibly intimidated. 

“I-I need to record Captain Kirk’s vitals. McCoy’s orders.” Spock raised an eyebrow.

“They are as follows:” Spock listed off Kirk’s vitals monotonously, standing between the ensign and the bed. He was aware that his protectiveness had increased since Kirk’s brush with death, and while it could be explained away logically as a First Officer’s duty, Spock knew there was something else. It seemed he relived his last few moments with Kirk with every little quirk of pain on his unconscious captain’s face. 

_ Kirk presses his hand weakly to the reinforced glass separating him from Spock. Immediately, Spock returns the gesture, his hand forming a Vulcan salute unconsciously, desperate for the feel of Kirk’s fingers against his. As he sees his captain shuddering for breath, hears his voice grow weaker with each word, Spock feels as though a plug has been pulled from him, and that all that he had become was whirlpooling through the gaping hole left behind, leaving him with nothing. He realizes numbly that the human expression for this emotion is heartbreak. And then it is too late, Kirk’s breathing has stopped and he stares blankly ahead, and Spock didn’t tell him, could never tell him now; he had lost everything.  _

“Spock.” This time, he recognized the voice of Doctor McCoy without having to turn around. “Aren’t you on duty in the lab?”

“There is nothing of relevance I can do there, Doctor.” 

“And staring at Jim for hours on end is relevant? You’re in shock, and you’re grieving. Kirk will be just fine without you tearing yourself to pieces over him.” McCoy made to pat Spock on the shoulder, then thought better of it. “You should get some rest, or at least go back to your post. It would be good for you. And stop scaring my ensigns, they’ve started drawing straws to see who has to come deal with you to get Jim’s vitals.” 

“Obviously if there were any changes in his readings I would report them to you immediately.” McCoy didn’t try to hide his eyeroll.

“Spock, as Chief Medical Officer I’m strongly recommending that you take some time off. Try to rest. And more immediately, clear the room so my nurse can take a sample of Jim’s blood without you glaring at him.” Bones’s communicator went off then, and he grumbled a curse as he hurried out of the room. Spock stiffened and did not move, but watched with hawk-like intensity as another cautious looking member of McCoy’s staff entered and approached the bed slowly. This man he recognized; he was a dark, handsome nurse who followed the Captain’s orders with stars in his eyes, and smiled wide when Kirk addressed him. Something in Spock churned, and his hands curled into fists. Before he could calm himself, the nurse was holding the Captain’s hand--holding  _ Jim’s  _ hand--and running two fingers down his arm, presumably looking for a vein. He did not find one, however, as Spock snatched up his wrist in a crushing grip, looking down at the nurse with a visibly darkening expression.

“You will unhand him immediately.” Spock almost growled, and the poor nurse looked like he might wet himself. Spock released him and watched him run out of the room, as close to content as he could be with Kirk in this state. This contentment faded quickly, however, as McCoy came charging back into the room red-faced and shouting. Spock didn’t hear much more than “your quarters” and “that’s an order” before he turned sharply on his heel and walked out, planning to spend the rest of the night meditating. 

 

The concept of time was relative at best, especially when one was in space, and especially when one was meditating in space. Regardless, Spock does not think he was able to concentrate on his mantras for more than an hour before that swirling, hot ball of anxiety returned with a vengeance and he found himself walking toward Sick Bay once again. If McCoy saw him, he did nothing to stop him. When Spock entered Kirk’s room, he noticed two things: one, that the Captain’s usually casually pushed-up hair had fallen down into his eyes, and two, that someone had put a chair by his bed. Spock stared at it for a moment, then sat down. He was closer to Kirk’s face now, rather than looking down at him from the foot of the bed, and after a long moment of hesitation he reached out and gently brushed the hair from his face. Spock’s fingers barely kissed Kirk’s skin, but when they did Spock broke out in a shudder and pulled his hand back as if he had been burned. He looked at his hand, deep in contemplation, and after checking to see if anyone was in the room with him he placed his fingers on Kirk’s face carefully in the meld position and slipped into his mind. It was heavy with sleep; Spock had the strange feeling of being in a library in complete darkness. He could feel the information, the memories, the emotions all around him, but he had no way of accessing them. Through that heavy darkness, Spock pushed one thought, ringing pure and loud like a choir bell, echoing through the halls of Kirk’s mind:  _ come back to me.  _ When Spock withdrew and stood, he could’ve sworn he saw his Captain’s pink lips quirk up in a tiny half-smile. It was gone before Spock could lean in closer to examine. He would’ve chalked it up to his imagination if he allowed himself one. 

 

The next day began much like all the others. Spock awoke in his quarters, sore and cramped from falling asleep in his meditation position. He showered and dressed for duty listlessly, heading to Sick Bay to make sure nothing had happened in the few hours he had left Kirk alone. As he approached he saw a crowd of people crowded around the hospital bed, and he felt his heart leap from his side to his throat. 

“What happened?” He didn’t even look at McCoy, scanning Kirk’s vitals quickly. He knew before McCoy opened his mouth. 

“It looks like the serum is finally starting to work. His heart rate’s almost up to normal, he’s breathing normally, and the brain scans indicate that he’s, well...dreaming.” Spock looked up to see a wide smile on the doctor’s face. “We might very well have our captain back within the next few days.” Spock did not allow himself to smile, although he felt the ghosts of one pulling at his lips. 

 

Kirk woke up in even less time than McCoy had estimated. He was laughing and joking weakly with the doctor when Spock was summoned to the room the next day. Spock did his damndest to make sure no one noticed how he had sprinted from the bridge to Sick Bay. When he arrived, the first thing he saw were two shocks of bright blue eyes, and then those fascinating pink lips, in a full smile this time.

“You saved my life.” Spock’s head spun; he had almost given up hope of hearing that voice again.

“Uhura and I had a hand in it too, you know,” Bones grumbled. Spock felt himself speak, but was hardly paying attention to what he was saying and was grateful when Kirk cut him off. They stared at each other in silence, Spock not even wanting to know what emotions were leaking through his Vulcan mask of indifference. Bones watched the two of them for a moment, then left with a vague excuse about bloodwork. 

“Captain…” Spock’s voice just barely shook, “I...I am relieved that you are well.” Kirk broke into one of his crooked smiles, the ones that made Spock’s stomach jump. 

“That makes two of us, Mister Spock. Bones tells me that you barely left my side the whole time. Is that true?” Spock found the floor completely fascinating at that moment, cursing silently as he felt blood rushing to his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He looked up when Kirk laughed. “I’m glad you did. You’re my good luck charm.” 

“That is wholly illogical, Captain, as luck is no more than statistical improbability and circumstance.” Spock felt himself slip back into the comfortable banter he shared with his Captain, and something in him warmed when he saw Jim roll his eyes good-naturedly. 

“No, you’re lucky. I swear, right before I woke up, I…” It was Kirk’s turn to blush, just barely, running a hand through his bedhead, “I dreamed about you.” Spock raised an eyebrow.

“I am sure you dreamed about many things, Captain.” 

“No, I didn’t. I don’t remember anything else, at least. It was just you, and you were calling me back. I followed your voice, and woke up to McCoy shoving a hypo into my arm.” Kirk laughed, and Spock could hear the nervousness in it. “Pretty weird, huh?” 

“Indeed. If you’ll excuse me, Captain.” Spock nodded respectfully, and before Kirk could call after him, he was gone.


	2. Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhura and Spock have a talk. Spock does not do emotions well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reads and comments! They warm my soul. Here's the next little bit, which was thoroughly awkward to write on the family computer. I can't wait until my laptop gets fixed. Enjoy~

Spock was roused from the first real sleep he’d had in weeks by the insistent bleeps of his communicator. He sat straight up, his hand shooting out for the comm in fear that Kirk’s condition had somehow worsened. It was Nyota. She wanted to meet in her quarters, at his convenience. He was already awake, so he dressed and headed down the hall to her room. 

“Spock.” Nyota was out of uniform, wearing a flowing silk gown of gold that reminded Spock of the garb of his home planet. Her hair was in a loose braid, and from the look of the room and the mat on the ground, Spock inferred that she had been doing yoga. She had convinced him to do the deep, calming stretches with her before, and he enjoyed them, occasionally replicating them in the privacy of his own quarters before and after meditating. Nyota invited Spock in, a small, unreadable smile on her face.

“Hello, Nyota. You requested to see me?” Spock sat down in one of the large, plush papasan chairs somewhat awkwardly, and Uhura stifled a little laugh. She truly was beautiful when she laughed. The thought reminded Spock of Jim’s lips, upturned in a crooked smile, and Spock immediately shook the image from his mind. 

“I did. I figured now that Jim is awake, we should talk. You know. About it.” She looked mildly uncomfortable, and Spock was confused. 

“I do not understand what there is to talk about, Nyota. The Captain will be returning to his duties within the week.”

“I know. We’re all really lucky to have him back. I didn’t think he was gonna make it.” There was that word again. Lucky. Humans were really devastatingly illogical. 

“Indeed. The Captain has made an excellent recovery. But I do not understand why that warrants such a private conversation.” Uhura stood, and poured herself a glass of water from a pitcher on her bedside table. She offered a glass to Spock, and he took it, though he did not drink. 

“It’s not really the Captain I want to talk about, Spock. It’s you. The way you’ve been acting the last few weeks. The way you’re acting now that Jim’s healing up. I need you to be honest with me, Spock.”

“Vulcans do not lie.” Spock was still confused, but he felt her implications in the pit of his stomach.  _ She knows.  _ Uhura suppressed a little eyeroll, reminding him of the doctor. 

“Alright, then I’ll be blunt.” Spock chose the exact wrong moment to take a sip of his water. “Are you in love with him?” Spock choked on it, clearing his throat in a very un-Vulcan sort of way. 

“I do not understand.” Spock set the water down hesitantly. 

“I thought Vulcans didn’t lie.” Nyota was smiling that smile again, the one that didn’t quite reach her eyes and hardly depicted positive emotion. “Spock, from the moment we came back from Earth with Khan, you didn’t say a word to me, or to anyone else. You weren’t eating, you were barely sleeping, and from what I’ve heard you terrorized everyone who tried to come near Kirk.” Spock suddenly found it difficult to meet her eyes. “I’m not stupid, Spock, but I’m also not a child. Whatever we’ve shared in the past few months...I’ve loved it. I love you.” Spock looked up at her silently, but warmly. “Enough to let you go if this is not what you want. If I’m not what you want. But you need to tell me the truth. I need to hear you say it.” Spock stood, walking over to where Nyota was standing. He took her hand, and she jumped a little at the contact. 

“Nyota…” He was finding it hard to speak. “You are a singularly wonderful woman. I care for you deeply, and you will always be a close, respected friend.” He looked down, struggling to put the right words together. “I...I do not understand my emotions regarding the Captain.” He winced at the word ‘emotions,’ like it was a filthy slur. “I find myself drawn to him despite all logic. He needs my protection and my intellect, but this goes beyond the call of duty.” When he met Nyota’s eyes again, there were the faintest sheen of tears glossing them. But she nodded, running a hand down his face lightly, kindly. 

“Do you love him?” She asked again. Spock paused, his mind a whirring mess. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“I fear that I do, Nyota.” He pulled away, and saw just one tear slip down her face before she brushed it away. “I am truly sorry. It was never my intention to hurt you.” 

“I know it wasn’t, Spock.” She smiled, the expression still in strange contrast with her eyes. “Vulcan’s don’t lie, right?” 

“Indeed.” He was still holding her hand, and he pressed his first two fingers to hers in a gentle kiss. He heard a quiet sob from Nyota, quickly stifled, and without thinking he pulled her into a tight embrace. 

“You should tell him.” She looked up at him as they moved apart. Spock shook his head.

“It would be for the better if only you and I knew.” With that, he gave Uhura the Vulcan salute. She returned it, the strange smile finally gone, and with that Spock left her quarters, feeling both burdened and lightened as well as painfully human. 

 

When Captain Kirk was finally able to return to his duties overseeing the many repairs the Enterprise required after Khan and Marcus nearly blasted it to hell, he went about it with all the joy and energy of a young boy who just had a cast removed and was able to play outside again. Spock watched him flit from station to station; giving the welders advice on how best to reinforce the ship’s hull, harassing Scotty about the warp core, and begging the programmers of the food replicators to include more sweets. Spock watched him from a distance, however, the conversation with Nyota a few days before still heavy on his mind. Thus far, if the Captain had noticed Spock’s distance, he said nothing of it. Spock was on the bridge of the still-grounded Enterprise, triple checking the computers at his station, when Kirk bounded up to him. 

“Didn’t you check those yesterday, Mister Spock?” Spock stiffened at the voice behind him, standing up straight and turning to his Captain. 

“Indeed.” Kirk grinned.

“Well, unless someone’s been messing with them in the night, they should be just as functional as they were yesterday, huh?” 

“Indeed, Captain.” Spock made to turn back to his work, but Kirk grasped his shoulder lightly and turned him back to his face. The touch made Spock shudder. 

“Spock, what’s the matter? You’ve been quiet as Keenser since I woke up. You okay? And don’t say ‘indeed’ again, that’s an order.” 

“I am nominal, Captain. You need not worry.” Kirk rolled his eyes, grinning at him. 

“You talk about yourself the way you talk about the ship. Hey, how about we meet up tonight for a game of chess? Catch up and stuff. Sound good?” It sounded both wonderful and terrifying to Spock, but he kept his voice even.

“Indeed.” Kirk groaned good-naturedly at that, stretching absently as he turned to walk away. The movement of his arms above his head lifted his shirt up an inch or so, revealing just a whisper of tanned, toned skin. Spock felt his body temperature rise substantially, and when Kirk had left and he was finally able to focus again, he found that he had ripped the lever he had been holding from its console, and that the metal was warped under his fingers. He turned the broken lever over in his hands, exhaling in a way that a non-Vulcan might call a sigh of exasperation. He needed to meditate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment, it's like food for the affection-starved fanfic writer! And follow me on tumblr at jimkirkwearspanties.tumblr.com if you want to be internet friends! I do. I want to be internet friends with you. In a gay way. Hit me up.


	3. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk and Spock play chess. It goes about as well as you'd assume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment, it's like food for the affection-starved fanfic writer! And follow me on tumblr at jimkirkwearspanties.tumblr.com if you want to be internet friends! I do. I want to be internet friends with you. In a gay way. Hit me up.

“I win again, Spock!” Jim twirled Spock’s queen between his fingers and grinned. “Damn, you’re really off your game. What’s that, three to zero?”

“Two.” Spock kept a blank face, but his mind was a mess. Jim’s observation was correct. His focus was off by a good 46%, and his attention was being unfairly drawn to the utter distraction that was Jim Kirk. His captain’s body language was relaxed, trusting; he leaned forward on the chess table, angled toward Spock, always doing something with his hands. Right now he was resetting the chessboard slowly with one hand, his fingers grasping each piece delicately before setting it down to find another. Spock was flustered, and finding that the more he tried not to notice Jim--his body, his laugh, his eyes--the more he found himself staring. What was infuriating to him, though, was that Jim noticed him staring almost immediately, and did nothing but shift forward more, sink his teeth into his bottom lip, make himself look even more open and erotic. Spock wasn’t even sure Jim had done it consciously. He opened his hands from the fists in his lap he didn’t remember making, trying to ignore the hot haze of jealousy in his head telling him that Jim acted this way around many others. 

“Mister Spock?” This jerked him out of his thoughts, and he felt his cheeks and the tips of his ears get warmer. “Spock, you okay? Did you hear any of that?” Warmer still.

“Apologies, Captain. I have not had the chance to meditate today and I believe it is affecting me adversely.” He stood, and nodded respectfully. “By your leave.”

“Wait, Spock, hold on.” Jim stood as well, putting himself between Spock and the door. “What’s going on? You can talk to me. Is it you and Uhura or something?” He looked genuinely worried. Spock put his hands behind his back, taking a small step away from Jim. Even his smell was intoxicating. 

“Nyota and I are no longer romantic, however that is not a problem as we remain on friendly terms. I am quite alright, Captain, if you would excuse me--” He attempted to walk past Kirk.

“Spock, stop trying to leave, damnit!” Jim grabbed Spock’s shoulder to turn him around, and Spock froze. “If you won’t tell me as your friend, you’ll tell me as your captain. What’s going on with you? You haven’t been the same since, I mean,” hurt, just for a second, flashed across Jim’s face, “since I woke up. Please, just talk to me.” Spock thought of Nyota briefly-- _ you should tell him _ \--but then Jim slid his hand down his arm in a gesture of comfort and Spock jolted at the touch, want burning his blood, and he attempted to step back. “Spock, damnit--” Jim took Spock’s hand, neither of them were quite sure why, and Spock broke like a violin string wound too tight. Jim saw his First Officer’s eyes darken, and then he was against the wall, pinned tight, and Spock was kissing him hard and threading his fingers through Jim’s up above his head. Jim opened his mouth to the kiss without thinking, shock and confusion and hints of arousal flowing from his skin to Spock’s. Spock pulled away almost as quickly as he started, his cheeks flushed green and his eyes blown with lust. Jim looked at his hand, then up at Spock.

“...Oh.” 

“Captain…” Spock looked mortified, stepping back more. “I...I apologize, I--” Kirk stepped forward with him, a corner of his mouth quirking up in a little smirk. 

“Spock. Shut up.” Slowly, Kirk reached down and took his hand again, pressing their fingers together in a kiss, and Spock shuddered. “That’s an order.” Jim moved closer to him, letting his fingers slide against Spock’s lightly, tracing his fingers, then his palm, and up his wrist. Spock huffed out a sharp breath, his hips jerking forward, and Jim glanced down, his smirk growing at the tight outline of Spock’s hard cock pressed against him. “You like this, huh…?” 

“Jim, please…” Spock’s voice was strained, and he wasn’t sure what he was asking for. He watched Jim bring his hand up to his lips, brushing the sensitive pads of Spock’s fingers against them and looking up at him coyly. 

“Thought I ordered you not to speak, Mister Spock…” That teasing tone and the jolt of lust at Kirk using his title confirmed what Spock was reading through his touch. Kirk was testing him, pushing to see how long it would take before he lost control again. He  _ wanted  _ him to lose control again. But before Spock could say anything, Jim ran his pink tongue up his index finger, and he was shoved against the wall again and giving him that infuriating smirk. Slowly, obscenely, he took Spock’s finger into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and not taking his eyes off Spock’s face. Spock braced himself against the wall with his free hand, shaking slightly with the effort of not pushing into that wet heat; taking, claiming. He watched Jim’s mouth, transfixed. Slowly, slowly, Jim took the whole finger into his mouth, sucking wetly and teasing his tongue along its length, grinning and taking in another finger when the action made Spock shudder and grind against him. He was so hard that it hurt, and Jim was not helping. He began to bob his head slowly along the two fingers, his half-shut eyes watching Spock slowly come undone above him. He slipped Spock’s fingers out of his mouth, flicking his tongue over the tips, and grinned that crooked grin up at him. 

“Jim…” Spock began shakily, his control threadbare and his cock achingly hard against Jim’s leg. Spock watched Jim’s pink lips part, the smirk still in his eyes as he opened his mouth wide and pressed three fingers to his lower lip. Then, almost as if Jim could sense the need on him, he released his loose grip on Spock’s wrist, effectively passing the power to him in the small gesture. Spock growled, and lost the last bit of control he had when he saw Jim shiver at the sound. Spock grabbed a loose handful of Kirk’s thick gold hair, tugging his head back slightly and bracing him as he began to fuck his fingers down his throat. Jim moaned and shut his eyes, sucking his cheeks in and letting Spock direct his head, his mouth. With a loud, filthy suck, Jim took Spock’s fingers in as far as he could and opened his blue, blue eyes wide, looking up at him in a submission he had never seen on the captain, outside his most private thoughts. That look did it, and Spock ground his still-clothed cock up hard against Jim’s, growling his name in his ear and holding him down as he came with a shudder. By the time the white faded from his vision, Jim had slipped his fingers out of his mouth and was biting his lip, staring up at Spock hazily. 

Jim’s communicator went off just then, shocking them both out of their reverie. He pulled the device out of his pocket and opened it, wincing when McCoy’s voice began to shout at him about a physical he was half an hour late for. Spock stepped back, reality snapping rudely back into place, and before Bones had finished yelling at Kirk he was hurrying out of his captain’s quarters and into his own, his eyes wide and mortified again. 

“Yeah, yeah...okay, Bones, sorry. Got held up...playing chess.” Kirk was still leaning against the bulkhead, panting and aroused, staring off into the space where Spock had been. “Be down in a minute.”  _ After a quick shower,  _ Kirk thought, lust still pounding through him like a drug as he headed to the bathroom. And if Spock’s super Vulcan ears overheard Kirk moaning and gasping in the shower--replaying that dark growl of voice in his head as he came harder than he had in months--well that was his own damn fault. 


	4. In Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock does not often dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment, it's like food for the affection-starved fanfic writer! And follow me on tumblr at jimkirkwearspanties.tumblr.com if you want to be internet friends! I do. I want to be internet friends with you. In a gay way. Hit me up.

The dreams started that same night. Spock shut both doors to his quarters and locked them, immediately going the the corner of his room he used for meditation. He had almost calmed the din in his mind, almost stopped trembling, when he heard the shower turn on. He shook the distraction away, intent on focusing on the ancient mantras the Vulcan elders had taught him all those years ago. This did not last long.

“Ah…” A short, sharp exhale, barely audible, from the direction of the bathroom. Spock’s eyes shot open. He cleared his throat and shifted, trying to slip back into his meditative state, but now he could not help but to listen. 

“Ah...fuck…” A hushed, breathy voice; the wet-slick sound of flesh on flesh. For the second time in half an hour Spock could feel himself hardening, something dark inside him heating with satisfaction at the thought that  _ he  _ made Kirk like this, hard and panting and desperate for release. After another little gasp, Spock gave up on his attempts to meditate. He stood, pulling off his shirt and gingerly tugging his underwear and pants off, both still damp with come, and slid into his bed. The moment his head hit the pillow, he realized how exhausted he was. Kirk had that effect on him. Doing his best to ignore the erection between his legs, which twitched and grew at every overheard gasp, Spock willed himself to sleep, desperate for a respite from the waves of lust crashing over him, slowly but surely wearing away at the stone edifice of his reserve. But sleep did not come until long after Kirk had, and Spock felt his hands clench into fists when Kirk shuddered out the release that should’ve been his to grant.  

  
  


Kirk returned to his quarters after his appointment, still annoyed at Bones for interrupting whatever the hell it was that he had interrupted. His vitals had been fine, his blood clean, and his cells fully restored, just like the last checkup the doctor had forced on him. Jim had half a mind to bang on his First Officer’s door--maybe use his captain’s override if Spock didn’t answer--and demand some sort of explanation from him, but then he remembered that horrified look on Spock’s face as he had left his quarters and thought better of it. Sighing, he walked into his room and flopped bonelessly on the bed instead. He wanted Spock, had for a long time, but Spock hadn’t been ready. Probably never would be now. Kirk groaned, rolling over onto his stomach and burying his face in his pillow. He was such an idiot. He was Spock’s superior officer. Or would be, until Spock freaked out and transferred or something. He had a responsibility to uphold some sort of professionalism around his crew, but even so…

Kirk groaned again, louder, his face still in the pillow. He thought of Spock pressed against him, that dark growl of a voice, the possessive want in his eyes. Kirk hadn’t realized how badly he needed that until Spock had pulled away. He chuckled bitterly. Life was funny like that. But even so, he told himself in his most Captainly voice, fretting about it all night wasn’t going to change what had happened. He needed to at least try to sleep. Today had been a big day, and he got the feeling that tomorrow wasn’t going to be any easier. He squirmed out of his shirt and pants, kicking both to the ground in a messy heap, and called out for the computer to kill the lights. 

 

Two shocks of blue against a pink palette, swollen lips parting, a hot tongue sweeping over them. Golden hair, golden skin, trembling skin--flesh so warm, tinged with pink, tinged with red and bites and bruises. All’s a rush. His Captain beneath him, his Jim beneath him, naked and hard and struggling under his grip, wrists pinned above his head. The need to take, to claim. Lust hazing over blue eyes. 

“Mister Spock, please…” A breathy voice, high and needing, and the Captain is in his lap now, rubbing up against him and keening and begging to be taken. White teeth sink into a pink, pink bottom lip, head falls back when Spock pushes into him fast, greedy-- _ now now now now, mine, claim, he’s mine _ \--Jim’s mouth open and crying out in harsh pleasure-- _ loud, louder _ \--quieting but not ceasing when two fingers push between wet lips, sucking enthusiastically,  _ such a good boy _ ...eyes shut, flushed and moaning, Jim on his hands and knees now, large slender hands gripping his hair, his shoulder, his hips, pounding into him unceasingly, marking, claiming,  _ he is mine, he’s mine _ \--

Spock’s eyes shoot open and he sits up, panting in the darkness of his bedroom. He unclenches his hands, tries to calm his breathing. His abdomen is sticky with ejaculate. He thinks back to the dream and shudders, trying not to linger too long on any one of the vivid images. He does not often dream, and this primal desire, this need that does not listen to logic or reason frightens him. He checks the time and stands. Another six hours before his morning shift. Time enough for meditating, and he will not allow himself to be distracted this time. But a shower first. He could still smell Jim on his skin--something inside him rumbled with approval at this, and he ignored it--and his focus would be majorly affected were that to go unremedied. 

Jim wakes with a gasp, a low voice still echoing through his mind-- _ he is mine, he’s mine-- _ and as he shifts, he notices his hard cock tenting up his boxer briefs. Still hazy from sleep and the most vivid sex dream he’d ever fucking had, he tugs his underwear down and wraps a hand around his cock. He thinks of those hands on him, that heady desire as he was taken, completely fucking claimed by Spock-- _ and of course it was Spock, he belonged to Spock, no one else _ \--and Jim comes within seconds, that name on his lips, before drifting back into a warm, dreamless sleep. 

He does not wake again until his alarm goes off several hours later, and he is in the shower and barely half awake before the dream comes back to him and he deems it strange, but pleasantly so. He recalls waking up in the night, hard and needing, with an unflinching certainty that he belonged to Spock, in every sense. Then the actual waking events of last night came back to him, and shame hit him like a bucket of cold water. He remembered Spock’s eyes; humiliated, terrified. Jim sighed, stepping out of the shower and beginning to dry off. He had to face Spock in half an hour, spend all day interacting with him as if nothing had happened. It hurt in his gut to think about. But Starship Captains don’t have time for heartbreak, so Jim straightened up, dressed, and met the day with a mask of neutrality that any Vulcan would be proud of. 


	5. Perchance to Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Vulcans need to sleep.

As it turned out, Jim barely had to try to act normal around the Vulcan, as he saw so little of him over the next several days. When they were on shift together Spock was cordial and professional, the only change in his everyday demeanor that he refused to meet Kirk’s eye when they spoke. Or at all. Kirk tried once to talk to him, running up to him after their first shift together since  _ it  _ happened, but Spock had just pretended as if he had not heard him, and was gone down the turbolift so fast that Jim was still mid-sentence when the doors shut in his face. So, alright, Kirk was perceptive enough. He got the hint. It never happened, and with a wince of disappointment Kirk told himself it would never happen again. Things would just go back to the way they used to be. It would be easier to come to terms with that, however, if he wasn’t still having the dreams. 

They were vivid, these dreams, unbelievably so. Like a movie playing in his head every night; slight variations, new positions and locations, but ultimately the same thing; Jim being taken desperately, almost hungrily by Spock, over and over and over. He would wake up either rock-hard or post-orgasm in the middle of the night, overwhelmed by lust and a strange tumultuous swirl of other emotions: safety, affection, the feeling of being wanted. Jim wasn’t used to feelings like this directed toward him, and after the haze of his orgasm would wear off he would feel cold and empty and very small in his large bed. The dreams tortured him for four nights in a row, and then as suddenly as they had begun, they stopped. Kirk woke up one morning, almost a week after Spock had kissed him in his quarters, and realized he had slept through the night, his dreams insignificant and easily forgettable again. He was relieved, of course, and happy to have finally had an uninterrupted full night’s sleep, but at the same time...it was probably pathetic, but even if they were just dreams, Jim had never felt so wanted, so cherished as he did in the few moments of waking before that cold wave of reality would crash over him. He was used to being desired, of course; he wasn’t stupid, he knew he was a hot piece of ass, but this felt different. It felt deep, and real. And now even that was gone, and Kirk could only watch his First Officer from a professional distance, and only when Spock wasn’t paying attention. 

As time went on, though, the times when Spock wasn’t paying attention began to grow alarmingly frequent. More than once Kirk or someone else would have to repeat his name several times before Spock would hear or respond. He seemed distracted, restless. It grew worse over the next week, and while a slower and less responsive Spock was still worth two of anyone else in his crew, Kirk was worried. McCoy was too, and when he and Jim could readily agree on something so quickly they both knew it was serious. 

“What do you mean he hasn’t been eating? At all? Since when?” Jim’s eyes were wide with concern as he walked briskly down the hall with Bones. The doctor’s fingers danced over his PADD as he checked the food logs. 

“A while, Jim. At least a week, maybe more. He hasn’t even been into the mess hall. What’s more, I don’t know if he’s been sleeping. It doesn’t seem like it. I’ve tried to talk to him about it, but he just…”

“Acts like you’re not there?”

“Exactly.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling.” Jim sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’ll talk to him about it. We’ve got the next shift together anyway.” 

The Enterprise was long from space-worthy; hell, it probably couldn’t even get out of spacedock on its own, but that didn’t stop Jim from basing all operations from it. His crew still slept in their quarters, still ate from the mess hall, and Jim still worked from the bridge with Spock and Uhura and Sulu and the rest of his bridge crew, overseeing maintenance and repairs from his chair. He had tried once or twice to sleep in the large, overly fancy accommodations provided for him at Starfleet Headquarters down on Earth, but sleep never did come and he always ended up back on his ship. Jim nodded a quick goodbye to Bones as they neared sick bay, and then hurried to his station.

“Keptin on ze bridge!” Chekov called out, and Jim smiled. His crew was everything to him, the only family he ever really had. He sat in his chair, legs spread and posture comfortable, calling out orders and asking about updates on repairs. After an hour or so, when the bustle of the bridge had calmed to a steady lull, Jim remembered his conversation with McCoy and glanced over at Spock. If he had looked a second later, he would’ve missed it. Spock was slumped over in his chair--which was strange enough in itself--with his head in his hand and his eyes shut. He had dozed off. Before Jim could open his mouth, Spock jerked himself awake, sitting up rigidly and blinking a few times before continuing his work. Jim stood and walked to Spock’s station, more worried than anything else. He put a hand on Spock’s shoulder, shocking him out of his thoughts, and spoke quietly so as not to draw attention. 

“Mister Spock?” The Vulcan flinched as if he had been burned, green starting to tinge his cheeks and ears. He did not look up.

“Captain.” Jim had to keep from rolling his eyes at the false calm in Spock’s voice. 

“Spock, what the hell? Bones told me you haven’t eaten in a week, and from what I just saw you haven’t been sleeping either, have you?” Kirk didn’t give him a chance to reply. “Report to sick bay. Have McCoy check you out, then eat something and get some rest. That’s an order.” Kirk remembered the last time he had said that to Spock, alone in his quarters, the tension and want between them palpable and hot. There was still tension now, but it was different; tight and coppery and painful. Spock acted as though he had not heard, and Kirk spun his chair around to face him and met his eyes for the first time in weeks. He looked exhausted, and it scared Jim. “Did you hear me, Commander? That’s an order.” Spock winced, the expression barely noticeable, and stood. Jim took a step back.

“Very well, Captain.” With that, he was gone. Jim slumped back into his chair, his head suddenly pounding, and messaged McCoy.

“Kirk to Sickbay. Bones, Spock just nodded off on the bridge. I’m sending him your way. Make sure he gets there. He’s been ordered to eat and rest after you examine him. Kirk out.” Jim sighed, his mind whirring with what could possibly be wrong with Spock. He had never seen him like this before. His thoughts kept returning to that night, and the tight knot of guilt in Kirk’s gut grew and tightened until he felt sick to his stomach. Luckily, something in Engineering exploded just then, and he had to divert his attentions to that instead. He was on his comm with Scotty for a good fifteen minutes, listening to what was mostly a steady stream of curses, when it hit him.

_ Flushed cheeks, red lips, a sharp shove sending Jim to his knees. Long, cool fingers grip his chin, tug his mouth open, a thumb traces over his lower lip.  _

Jim felt like the wind had been knocked out of him as the images swirled and flooded his mind. Scotty was saying something, but he wasn’t listening anymore.

_ Spock is fully clothed, Jim is not. He unzips his pants, slides his hard, heavy cock out, watches Jim lick his lips. He drags the slick head along Jim’s bottom lip as he did with his thumb, hears his Captain whimper, sees him open his wet hot mouth wider. A hand curls into thick gold hair. _

What the fuck was happening? Had he fallen asleep or something? Why was he having the dream now, of all times, awake and--Jim’s eyes widened suddenly as it hit him. He felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. They weren’t his dreams, they were Spock’s. Everything was starting to fall into place, or at least was trying to. Kirk inhaled sharply as the dream continued to get filthier. His cock was tenting his pants up, and he gave them a casual tug, hoping no one was looking. 

_ He pushes past Jim’s slick lips, shoves him down on his cock with the hand in his hair. Jim shuts his eyes, moans, takes him in effortlessly even as Spock begins to thrust down his throat.  _

Jim bit down on a knuckle, trying to calm his breathing down. He could feel himself turning red. Spock hadn’t been sleeping specifically to avoid having these dreams, and he’d just sent him to take a fucking nap. That didn’t explain why Kirk was having the dream too, especially while awake, but he could work that out later. He heard dream Spock growl something in Vulcan, the language low and guttural, and he shuddered. 

_ Spock holds Jim’s head still, fucks his mouth hard and fast. A curl of satisfaction, Jim taking it so well, such a good boy. Spock pulls Jim off suddenly, speaking sharply in Vulcan, what could only be a command. Jim sits back, watching with wide eyes as Spock strokes himself off. Another low growl. Jim shivers, parts his lips again, cheeks flushed red-pink as Spock comes in thick spurts in his mouth, on his lips, his chin, down his throat. Jim is a wreck, fully claimed, eyes half-shut with lust, still on his knees.  _

Jim felt a shudder of pleasure that was not his own rip through him, the dream focusing in on his swollen lips, Spock’s come sliding down his chin, his tongue flicking out to taste. The heavy haze of the dream begins to fade, and Jim feels himself slowly returning to reality. Then he remembers where he is, and snaps back to attention at the feeling of eyes on him. 

“Jim? Jim, bloody hell, are you even listening? Jim!” Kirk looks down at the communicator in his hand, Scotty still on the other line, then up at the majority of the bridge crew watching him. He had no idea how long he’d been out. He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. 

“Sorry, Mr. Scott. Something just came up.” He winced at his poor choice of words, cheeks flushing when he heard Uhura choke back a laugh. “I’ll get back to you later.” He snapped the communicator shut and stood, giving the conn to Sulu and ignoring the curious looks directed his way. He was gone without another word, hurrying to his quarters to finish what Spock’s filthy unconscious mind had started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment, it's like food for the affection-starved fanfic writer! And follow me on tumblr at jimkirkwearspanties.tumblr.com if you want to be internet friends! I do. I want to be internet friends with you. In a gay way. Hit me up.


	6. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is just trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Thank you for all the reads and kudos and wonderful comments! I'm having so much fun writing this. <3

After Jim had taken care of the most immediate issue that had arisen on the bridge, (which may or may not have involved leaning against the bulkhead where Spock had pinned him, stroking himself off, fast and desperate, and biting down hard on the back of his hand to stay quiet as he came) he focused his attention on the next task at hand: figuring out what the hell was going on. 

Clearly, he was somehow telepathically picking up Spock’s dreams. Now he just had to figure out why, and how. Jim slid down to the ground, remembering everything he had learned at the Academy about Vulcans. They were a psychic species, he knew. Contact telepaths. They could read minds with something called a mind meld. That could be it. But Jim had never melded with Spock before. Or, at least this dimension’s Spock. Could that be it? Probably not. But maybe--

Jim was shaken from his train of thought by a memory. Or maybe a dream. A memory of a dream. While he was asleep, ( _ or dead, more accurately,  _ he thought with a sharp bolt of panic) it had been nothing but black. It wasn’t that he couldn’t remember anything, it was more that there was nothing to remember, for what seemed like forever. And then out of nowhere in the middle of that endless forever there was a tiny flicker of gold, far far away. Jim moved toward it fast, as fast as he could, desperate for anything but the dark, and it moved toward him, and it grew from a little speck to a spot, to a blurred smudge, and then Jim was in front of it and it was beautiful, and immediately he knew it was Spock. The closest he could come to describing what it looked like out loud was like the trail of a sparkler on the Fourth of July back in Iowa as a kid, when he would swirl and wave it fast as he could, watching the patterns the light etched into the thick blue-black of the night. It was like that but huge, dancing circles around Jim, multifaceted and burning with pure energy. Just looking at it, Jim felt safer than he ever had before. He tipped his head back and held out his arms, let the shining, whispering trail dive into him, lighting up his mind for just a moment, from the inside out. Jim felt a tight ache of pain, of longing that wasn’t his own, and then a deep, familiar voice that came from everywhere and nowhere:  _ come back to me _ . Then the light was gone from him, moving away and into the black, and Jim followed it for what felt like years, knowing now that eventually it would lead him back to Spock. He had woken up soon after, with sparks still in his eyes as he first opened them. 

Was that not a dream? Had Spock melded with him while he was asleep ( _ dead _ ) to try to bring him back? McCoy had said that Spock stayed by his side the whole time, but he didn’t understand the gravity of that statement until just now. If Spock had melded with him...well, he wasn’t sure, he didn’t have the first clue how Vulcan telepathy worked, but it might have formed some kind of residual link. That almost explained the dreams, but it was a lot of conjecture. He needed to run this by someone, but he wasn’t sure who to--oh, damn. Really? Goddamnit. 

 

“Uhura! Hey! Uh, need a hand?” Jim walked into the gym, where Uhura was bench pressing more weight than he probably could. Probably. “It’s dangerous to do that without a spotter, you know.” Uhura grunted, hefting the weights back up into their hold, and sat up.

“Thanks, Captain, but I finished my set anyway.” She wiped her face with the towel around her neck and leaned down, catching her breath. “What’s up?” 

“Huh? Oh, uh, nothing. Just thought I’d, y’know, work out a little.”

“Work out?” Uhura grinned a little, looking him up and down. “In your Command golds?” Kirk glanced down and winced a little. He really hadn’t thought this through. 

“Yeah, well, y’know. I was just struck by a passing fancy.” Uhura raised an eyebrow, putting on some boxing gloves and heading to a punching bag. Kirk followed her.

“Captain,” she said between swift punches and jabs, “I’m a linguist, and your Communications Officer.” She kicked the bag a few times, and Jim took a few steps back. “I speak over thirty languages and hundreds of dialects,” more punches, faster now, “I can tell when someone is lying. This is about Spock, isn’t it?” She stopped when she caught Jim’s face, a mixture of impressed and terrified, and laughed. “Relax. This isn’t my first breakup, and it sure as hell wasn’t the worst. What’s going on?” Kirk visibly relaxed.

“Uhura, you’re fucking wonderful.”

“Damn straight.” She tossed the gloves onto the ground, walking over to a bench and gesturing for Kirk to sit with her. “So seriously, what’s up?” 

“I...don’t know. At all.” Kirk ran a hand through his hair. “The other day, Spock...kissed me. And it was great, I mean,” he blushed a little, looking down, “it was really, really great. But then I guess I took it too far and he freaked out and ran, and he won’t talk to me now, or even look at me. And then I started having these dreams--or I guess he did, but I had them too, I don’t know--really sexual fucking dreams, I mean…” He paused, looking at Uhura. “I’m sorry, uh--”

“Carry on.” She looked contemplative and not pissed, so he did.

“But then the dreams stopped, and I found out today he hadn’t been sleeping, so I sent him to go rest, and...I mean, you saw.” Jim cleared his throat and flushed, choosing to ignore when Uhura snorted behind her hand.

“Yes I did.” She stood and began stretching out her arms and legs. “So, is that all?”

“Yeah. I mean, no. Kinda. I was just wondering if, I mean...if Spock ever said anything to you about me?” Kirk paused, grimacing a little. “I sound like a middle schooler. I just don’t know where all of this is coming from. He could barely stand me before.” Uhura sat back down, smiling a little. 

“If he had said anything to me, you’d have to assume I wouldn’t tell you. But I will say this, and pretty much anyone on this ship can corroborate: after you pulled that self-sacrificing, idiot move with the warp core, which by the way--” she paused to sock him in the arm, hard, “after that, he was different. He was gonna kill Khan with his bare hands, and the only thing that got him to stop was me beaming down and telling him that we could save you if we kept him alive. And it didn’t stop, Spock was shirking his duties and not sleeping or eating much at all during the two weeks you were out. He just stood there by your bed, watching your vitals, watching you.” Uhura sighed, and Jim heard a tinge of sadness in it. 

“McCoy said the same thing. But that could just be Spock, you know, dedicated to his duty as First Officer.” Uhura actually rolled her eyes.

“I don’t think a First Officer’s duty involves nearly snapping M’Benga’s wrist when he tried to take a blood sample. Or straight up not allowing any of the medical staff but McCoy to come near you or touch you. I heard from one of the nurses that he actually growled at her when she tried to feel your pulse. That’s not professional, and it’s not normal Spock. Whatever it was, Captain, it wasn’t…” Uhura thought for a minute. “It wasn’t logical. You know?” 

Jim was staring off into nowhere, trying to process all this new information. 

“Captain?”

“Sorry, sorry. Yeah, I see what you mean.” He stood, and Uhura did as well. “Uhura, thank you.” There were just the first hints of a smile on Kirk’s face, one that usually meant trouble for someone. He clasped her hand and looked her in the eye. He was smiling broadly now, excited about something. “You’ve really, really helped. You’re great. And you kick ass.” He gestured at the punching bag. “Thank you.” With that he hurried away, the beginnings of a plan starting to click into place. Uhura sighed, shaking her head and walking to the locker room, a sad smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment, it's like food for the affection-starved fanfic writer! And follow me on tumblr at jimkirkwearspanties.tumblr.com if you want to be internet friends! I do. I want to be internet friends with you. In a gay way. Hit me up.


	7. More Than A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has a plan. A very stupid, potentially dangerous plan. But when has that ever stopped him?

The next morning, Jim was up half an hour early and excited to start the day. He hadn’t felt like that in a while. He showered and dressed, choosing the pair of trousers in the back of his drawer that always fit just a little too tight, but made his ass look fantastic. He put extra effort into making his hair look effortlessly tousled before slipping on a tight black tank top and his Command golds. He glanced at himself in the mirror and smirked, nodding in approval. Regardless of what might happen today, he looked good.  

As he headed down the hall to breakfast, he went over his plan in his head. Uhura had said Spock wouldn’t let anyone near him while he was unconscious, that he got straight up dangerous when someone touched him. So Spock was a bit of a control freak when it came to Jim. It made sense; he was a control freak about everything else. Jim sat down at the mess hall next to Bones and Scotty, who was arguing intensely with Chekov, probably about the circuit that blew yesterday. Kirk was relieved that Scotty barely noticed him sit down, he wasn’t prepared to get shouted at for zoning out on him. He made casual small talk with Bones, asked him when his break was, complained about a crick in his neck, chatted happily about the many uses McCoy had already found for the serum he had cured him with. After a while, Bones glanced over Kirk’s shoulder. 

“So did you figure out what the hell’s wrong with Spock?” He looked down immediately, preoccupied with his coffee, and Jim didn’t even have to turn around to know that Spock was behind him somewhere, and watching them. Good. 

“I’m working on it.” He gave a noncommittal shrug and a little laugh. “Your hair’s getting long, Bones. Pretty sure it’s not regulation anymore.” He leaned in and tugged at a stray piece of hair hanging by his ear. “Want me to cut it for you?” Bones chuckled, rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah, not after last time. I’ll do it myself, thanks.” Jim let his hand linger by McCoy’s face for just a little longer than necessary, dropping it when he saw Bones’s eyes flick up above his head. “Good morning, Mr. Spock. How are you feeling?” 

Kirk looked over his shoulder at Spock, who was staring down at him darkly, his hands behind his back. He gave Spock a wide, innocent smile, and the Vulcan’s jaw clenched. Spock either ignored McCoy’s greeting or didn’t hear it, and he walked on without another word. McCoy slumped in his chair.

“Jesus H. Christ, Jim, what did you  _ do  _ to him?” Kirk had the decency to look affronted.

“What makes you think it was me? I haven’t done anything.” With a little grin, Kirk bolted down the rest of his breakfast and stood. “I’ll see you later, Bones. Duty calls.” With that, he was off to the bridge, a little swing in his step. If Spock wanted him all to himself, Jim reasoned, he’d just have to do something about it.

Jim spent the entirety of Alpha shift being, essentially, a huge fucking flirt. Not to the point that it was obvious to anyone except Spock, who watched with slightly narrowed eyes as Jim laughed and joked with Sulu and slid down in his chair a little with his legs spread, complimenting Chekov on his work and making him stutter and blush. When a cute redheaded ensign came up to him and handed him a coffee, he let his fingers brush against hers as he took it, and gave her a charming smile as he did. She bounded off excitedly, her cheeks flushed. Jim chanced a glance over in Spock’s direction as she walked away, and a shiver ran through him when he saw Spock staring right back at him, that dark look in his eyes just barely concealed. Fuck, he looked  _ pissed _ . Jim thought through the last phase of his plan again, wondering if he should do it or not. For all he knew, Spock could snap and try to throttle him again. Not that Jim didn’t find that kinda hot, but that wasn’t the point. He decided to go through with it anyway, because hell, why not, and tilted his head to the side, wincing and holding the back of his neck. 

“Shit...my neck’s been killing me,” he said to no one in particular. He picked up his comm. “Kirk to Sickbay. You there, Bones?”

“Where else would I be?” McCoy answered gruffly, and Jim laughed. “What do you want?”

“Remember how I was telling you about how I screwed up my neck the other day?” Jim kicked a leg over the arm of his chair casually. “It’s really killing me, like worse than this morning. Any advice?” Jim let a little pain leak through his voice, knowing exactly how much would shift Bones into Worried Doctor Mode. He may have been laying it on a little thick, but in his defense he really had hurt his neck the other day. Or, at least, he had slept on it weird. But it was uncomfortable. 

“Well, I wouldn’t advise using a muscle relaxant or pain meds while you’re on duty, but I could send someone up there to take a look. It sounds like you’ve just pulled a muscle, but it could be a pinched nerve, and that’s pretty serious.” Jim concealed a little smile. He was almost too good at working people. 

“That’d be great, Bones. Who’s on shift down there? M’Benga?” McCoy was quiet for a minute, then came back on the line, sounding mildly annoyed.

“Yes, but he said he’s busy, whatever the hell that means. Why don’t I just come up?”

“You sure? I don’t want to interrupt your work or anything.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. I’ve already discovered the cure for everything, haven’t I? I can spare a few minutes checking out my Captain.”

“Thanks Bones, you’re a lifesaver. Kirk out.” Jim clicked his communicator closed, rubbing at his neck again. He didn’t dare look over at Spock. 

When McCoy showed up a few minutes later he stood behind the Captain’s chair, looking over the back of Kirk’s neck. 

“So, where’s the damage?” He grumbled mostly to himself, running some small diagnostic tool over Kirk’s exposed skin. Kirk pointed at where it hurt. Well, where it twinged. 

“What’s a pinched nerve? Is it bad? Like, bad bad?” McCoy huffed out a little chuckle.

“It’s not good, but it’s also not what you have. Like I said, you just pulled something. Put some heat on it, have someone loosen up the muscle, you’ll be just fine.” 

“Thanks, Bones. Sorry to bring you up here over nothing.” Kirk rubbed at his neck a little too hard and winced, making a little pained noise. That actually hurt. Bones smacked Kirk’s hand away, and out of the corner of his eye Jim could see Spock’s head snap in their direction at the sound.

“Stop that, you’re gonna make it worse. Listen, I’m already up here, just let me do it.” It was all Jim could do to not pat himself on the back. He was  _ good _ . 

“Fine by me. I never have experienced those famous hands.” He grinned up at Bones, who rolled his eyes and shoved his head down gently.

“Yeah, you wish.” If Jim didn’t see the light blush across the Doctor’s face, Spock definitely did. Bones began working two fingers in little circles at the top of Jim’s neck, slowly moving down his spine and adding pressure with firm slides of his thumbs. It felt amazing. Jim melted into his touch, a contented little noise slipping out with his breath.

“Mm...damn, you weren’t kidding, were you?” Bones ignored him, adding a little more pressure and trying himself to remain professional. Jim had counted on this. He and Bones were bros and roommates during the Academy, and they were strictly friends. But that didn’t mean they hadn’t made out drunkenly a few times, maybe messed around a little, and it didn’t mean Bones wasn’t still hot for him. Jim arched his back, pushing into the Doctor’s hands, and it felt so good that he almost forgot why he had done it in the first place. Jim let his eyes flutter open as Bones moved to his shoulders, and jumped a little when he glanced up and saw that Spock was not even pretending not to stare, with a heated, dangerous look in his eye that he had only ever seen in combat. A bolt of excitement shot through him when he met his eyes, and he crooked up the corner of his mouth in a little smirk despite himself. Bones must’ve noticed Spock too, because he backed the hell off immediately. 

“Use a heat compress on that later. You should be fine.” He was out of there without another word. Kirk rolled his head back, made a pleasured noise that was just a little too loud. Spock flinched.

“Alpha shift is complete. You are dismissed.” Spock called out sharply, heading immediately to the turbolift. Jim checked the time and grinned. Two minutes early, and this time Jim had counted on Spock hurrying off, so he had just enough time to slip into the turbolift with him before the doors shut. 

Spock was standing stock still, looking straight ahead with a blank expression and clenched fists. Jim leaned casually against the wall, just barely in Spock’s personal space, and Spock turned sharply to stare down at him. Jim gave him that innocent smile again, fully aware that he had just effectively cornered himself with a tiger that he had spent all day pissing off.  The turbolift doors swooshed open, and Spock walked briskly down the hall to his quarters, Jim following behind him. He leaned against the door to his own quarters, catching Spock’s eye as he opened his door.

“So, Mister Spock--” was all Jim got out before Spock grabbed a fistful of his shirt and shoved him into his room. Jim flew back and stumbled, falling on his ass, and before he could think to do anything but blink a few times Spock had shut and locked his door and walked toward him. Without a word, he grabbed Kirk’s shirt again and lifted him up, slamming him into the wall with enough force to knock the wind out of him. Spock leaned in close, his voice labored and tight. He was shaking, and his pupils were totally blown. 

“Why…are you doing this to me?” Spock rasped out. Jim looked up at him, trying to appear more confident than terrified. He raised an eyebrow in challenge. 

“Doing what?” 

Spock growled deep in his throat, leaning in to breathe against the crook of Jim’s neck. Jim shuddered, frozen in place. He could feel a hot huff of breath against his skin. Spock pulled away suddenly, glaring down at him. He looked furious. 

“You smell like McCoy.” Jim felt his cheeks flush and his eyes widen. 

“Yeah?” God, his mouth was gonna get him killed one day. “What’re you gonna do about it?” Spock’s grip on his shirt tightened and he spun him around easily, slamming him face-first into the bulkhead with his wrists pinned behind his back with one hand. Spock inhaled sharply at the contact with Jim’s skin and pressed against him, the hard line of his cock rubbing up against Jim’s ass. Jim shuddered, rolling his hips back against him, and was shoved into the wall harder in response. Spock leaned in close, his voice just above a whisper. 

“You planned all of this…” Jim looked down, blushing hard. He could hardly deny it. “You were not very subtle, James...dangling yourself in front of me all day, letting anyone who wanted to put their hands on you…” his voice dipped into a growl. “Testing my claim.” Jim took a shaky breath, glancing over his shoulder to meet Spock’s eyes. 

“Takes more than a kiss to claim me, Mister Spock.” He felt the grip on his wrists tighten, then release. Jim was spun back around, and he looked up at Spock with a smirk teasing his lips. “You wanna make me yours, really yours…” he slid his arms up around his neck, pressing against him and leaning up to whisper in his ear, “you’re gonna have to try harder than that.” Spock raised an eyebrow, and Jim was back against the wall in an instant. 

“Very well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or does Kirk get slammed into things a lot? He must have that effect on people.  
> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment, it's like food for the affection-starved fanfic writer! And follow me on tumblr at jimkirkwearspanties.tumblr.com if you want to be internet friends! I do. I want to be internet friends with you. In a gay way. Hit me up.


	8. Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post the full scene, but it's 3:00 AM and I'm leaving for the beach tomorrow morning, so I'm posting what I've got now in case I can't for a few days. Cross your fingers for wi-fi. <3

This time when he kissed him, he showed no signs of hesitation, pressing close against Jim and tugging his mouth open, grinding up against him when Jim kissed him back eagerly. Spock pulled back a little, and with small effort he tugged Jim’s uniform shirt off and tossed it aside, jerking his head back with a handful of hair and attacking his neck with his lips and tongue, tasting him. Jim made a sharp little noise when Spock bit down on the soft flesh of his throat, which only encouraged him to continue. The little sounds that Jim was making were...fascinating. He pulled away after a minute, admiring the dark red marks that were already beginning to bruise. He felt dizzy with want, and so bombarded with his skin, his scent, that he didn’t know where to begin. Jim must’ve sensed this, because he took one of Spock’s hands in his and raised it to his face. Spock thought for a moment that Jim was going to take his fingers into his mouth again, but instead he placed them to his temple lightly, Spock immediately taking the hint and shifting his fingers into the meld position. 

The last time he had entered Jim’s mind it was dark with sleep, and quiet. It was quite the opposite now, alive with color and feeling and noise, expansive and bright and completely Jim. He felt excitement ripple through Jim’s mind, felt Jim exploring his as well. Suddenly, Spock was hit with a barrage of images that he recognized from the dreams of Jim he had been trying so hard to ignore. Jim in his lap, naked and open, Jim on his knees between Spock’s legs, lips swollen and parted in submission. Spock realized with a start that the images weren’t coming from him, but from Jim, when he felt Jim’s thoughts whisper from his skin to Spock’s.  _ I want this.  _ The words skipped through Spock’s mind like a stone on water.  _ Want it, want you now, please, please.  _ Spock withdrew from Jim’s mind suddenly, taking a step back and staring at him with a glint in his eye that could only be described as hungry. It made Jim shiver. Spock’s eyes dragged from Jim’s ravaged neck to his chest, suddenly aware of how much clothing he was wearing. 

“Remove everything.” Jim’s eyes widened at the command--because that was unmistakably a command--and he leaned down to untie his shoes, toeing them off and shoving his socks into one before tossing them away. He stood, moving to tug his undershirt off. Spock growled quietly, and he froze.

“Slowly.” Jim blushed and huffed out a little laugh, arching his chest out and flexing his toned body shamelessly as he slowly tugged his shirt up and over his head. He relished in the choked gasp Spock didn’t stifle quite fast enough. Jim unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, slipping them down. Spock stepped closer, his eyes darkening as they flicked down to Jim’s hard cock, outlined against tight gray boxer briefs. He stepped out of the pants and kicked them aside, and then Spock was kissing him, a hand gripping Jim possessively through his underwear. Jim nearly fucking melted at the touch, and wrapped his arms around the back of Spock’s neck. Spock palmed at him lightly, barely using any pressure at all, and Jim bucked up into his hand sharply, blushing hard and gasping against Spock’s lips when he gave a little squeeze. 

“Nh…” Jim broke the kiss to pant, and Spock immediately began trailing kisses down his neck, running his tongue over the abused skin. After another firm squeeze, Spock let his hands slide around to Jim’s ass, grabbing at it and immediately growling into Jim’s neck in approval. Spock moved up to kiss him again, his hands gripping and rubbing at the tight, toned ass that he had never once stared at while Jim was bending over to pick something up, or on his hands and knees checking out the console wiring on the bridge. 

“You are still wearing too much clothing.” Spock breathed against Jim’s lips, and Jim chuckled, tugging at Spock’s blue uniform shirt.

“Look who’s talking.” Spock deemed that fair, and tugged his own shirt off, leaving the black t-shirt underneath. Jim moved to unbutton Spock’s fly, and in an instant his hands were pinned above his head and Spock was ripping Jim’s underwear down and off. Jim pushed his bottom lip out in a little pout, trying to twist out of his grip while Spock was busy with his underwear. Spock leaned back up to full height, raising an eyebrow.

“It is illogical to struggle, James. I have caught you, and I will release only you when I see fit.” Spock watched as his words made Jim’s breath stutter and his cock swell visibly. Fascinating. Spock did release him then--his wrists, at least--and stepped away. He put his hands behind his back. 

“You will go to your quarters through the bathroom, retrieve lubricant, and report back to me immediately.” Jim’s cheeks flushed and he nodded, moving away from the wall. He did not get far. Spock shoved him back against it face first. 

“You’re gonna dent the bulkhead if you keep slamming me into it, you know.” Jim gave him that crooked smile over his shoulder. Spock raised an eyebrow.

“You will address me as Mister Spock or sir while I am taking you. Any insolence or disrespect will be punished. Do you understand, James?” Jim almost whited out, those words tipping him over the edge into a heated, submissive headspace. He was brought back to reality briefly when Spock smacked him sharply on the ass, the pain making him gasp. He didn’t see the look of pure surprise on Spock’s face as he glanced at his hand, but Jim definitely felt Spock’s clothed cock swell against him.

“Yes, Mister Spock,” Jim’s voice was shaky, quiet. Spock smacked him again, harder, and let out a low noise that was lost in Jim’s sharp cry of pain. 

“Louder.” He slid his hand over the red marks he had made, groping at him. Jim whimpered under his breath.

“Yes, Mister Spock.” His voice was loud, clear; the way he addressed his superior officers. Good. Spock had to make himself step away.

“You may go.” Jim turned around, a dreamy little smile on his lips and his eyes half-shut. He leaned up and kissed Spock gently, quickly, before hurrying into the bathroom they shared and into his quarters. Spock crossed the room and sat at his bunk, removing his shoes and socks neatly, and sitting cross-legged at the head of the bed. He allowed himself the briefest of smiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment, it's like food for the affection-starved fanfic writer! And follow me on tumblr at jimkirkwearspanties.tumblr.com if you want to be internet friends! I do. I want to be internet friends with you. In a gay way. Hit me up.


	9. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited continuation of last chapter's smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to write this. But I did, and it's done, and I hope you enjoy. Remember to review! <3

. 

“Last chance to back out.” Jim grinned, and was promptly shoved down onto his back. 

“Illogical.” Spock knelt above Jim and just stared at him for a moment, but then Jim opened his legs a little and arched his back shamelessly, raising his arms above his head in a stretch. Lust cracked through Spock like lightning, and then he was pinning Jim down and quickly undoing his own pants, shoving them and his underwear down around his hips. He held Jim’s eye as he drew his cock out and pumped at himself slowly, watching in satisfaction when Jim’s eyes flicked down and widened at his hard, sizeable erection, tinged deep green at the double-rimmed head. He felt a rush of many emotions flit from Jim’s skin to his: want, surprise, anticipation, a little touch of fear. Spock pressed up against Jim’s tight stomach, shuddering when Jim arched up off the mattress again and dragged his hips against him, making their cocks brush against each other. His grip on Jim’s wrists tightened, and his free hand slammed him back down by his hip.

“You seem to be determined to undermine my control at every opportunity.” Jim laughed breathily.

“Trust me, you’re better off without it.” Spock raised an eyebrow at this, releasing Jim and sitting back. Jim sat up as well, curious, until Spock sat at the edge of the bed and looked over at him expectantly.

“Knees on either side of me.” Jim stood quickly, dizzy for a moment, and then climbed up into Spock’s lap. Immediately there were large hands on his ass and thighs, pulling him close and grabbing at him greedily, and Jim laced his fingers behind Spock’s head and pressed his flushed face against the crook of his neck. Spock bucked up sharply at this, his hands briefly leaving Jim’s ass to uncap the lubricant bottle and generously slick up the fingers of both hands. Then he was groping at him again, gasping at the obscene wetness against his sensitive hands. Slowly, his fingers began to move up and down the hot cleft of Jim’s ass; stroking lightly at the tight skin between his balls and his entrance. Jim bucked into the slick touch, cursing, and Spock let his fingers creep up to tease at his entrance instead, the curses immediately melding into pleas. Spock found them most intoxicating, and continued to stroke at the tight pucker.

“Fuck, Spock--” The Vulcan’s hand cracked down sharply against his slick ass, and Jim let out a pained whimper and pressed against him more. “M-Mister Spock, please, you gotta--” Jim was cut off when a hand gripped at his hair and pulled him back to eye level. 

“Silence.” Jim looked like he was going to talk back until Spock growled in that strange alien way, deep in his chest, and he shut up. “Always testing my limits, testing my control. I never understood.” Spock spoke quietly, eyes flicking up and down his body as he played with him. “But I am Vulcan, James, and I have been inside your mind.” Jim shuddered, his cheeks flushing at how dirty that sounded now. “You do not really wish for me to lose control, do you?” Spock pushed a finger into the tight heat of Jim’s ass then, very nearly coming from the feeling. He took a moment to coax himself back down from the edge, then began a slow, tortuous rhythm with his finger. “You wish for me to take it.” Jim moaned sharply, tense with want and frustration, and began to rock his hips against Spock’s hand in an attempt to speed him up. He did not succeed. Spock smacked his ass again and moaned quietly, easily holding him still by his hip. 

“Look at me, James.” Jim pulled back a little, met his eyes. “I wish to hear you say it.”

Jim huffed out a little laugh, his cheeks red. Spock pushed another finger into him, a low growl rumbling from his chest as he watched Jim’s lips part and his eyes slide half-shut. Spock pushed his fingers in and out of him slowly, stroking at him and taking his time.

“I am waiting, James.” Jim ran his tongue over his bottom lip, thinking for a moment before he spoke, his voice breathless and a little shaky.

“I...I want you to take me, sir. However you want me.” He paused, then added respectfully:  “You’re in command.” That desperate tint in Spock’s eye faded a little, satisfaction tangling with dark lust, and without another word he was thrusting his fingers into him quickly, possessively, dragging his body closer by his hip. Jim moaned in relief, not able to do much more than take it as Spock fucked his fingers into him. He shifted back, spread his legs apart more and pushed his ass out and up to give Spock a better angle, laughing breathlessly when it made Spock’s eyebrows shoot up. Spock worked a slick third finger into him, the tightness making both of them gasp, and he let go of his grip on Jim’s hip in favor of a handful of his hair and pulled him down into a kiss. Jim kissed him back hard, shuddering when Spock tugged his mouth open with his thumb and forefinger. Before Spock could go back to holding him in place, Jim began rolling his hips back in fluid little circles, fucking himself down against Spock’s fingers and willing him to speed up. Spock watched him with wide eyes, his cheeks and ears deep green, and matched the pace Jim was setting, his cock throbbing in time to the filthy rhythm of skin slapping against skin. 

Jim moved like a dancer, Spock mused; from one of those dimly lit pleasure clubs he was occasionally dragged to by Jim and McCoy and Scotty during a shore leave; and the sharp, high noises slipping from his lips as Spock pounded into him were enthralling, to say the least. Spock’s gaze slid down his body, wrapping his free hand around Jim’s hard cock, and Jim’s hips stuttered, breaking rhythm for a moment to buck into the touch before Spock pushed him back up to speed. Spock’s grip was tight, still slick with lube, and soon Jim was whiting out, rutting into both his hands desperately and cursing as he hit his peak hard. Spock felt Jim’s muscles spasm against his fingers and he met his eyes, watching Jim’s face intently as he fucked him through his orgasm, not even slowing until Jim was slumped against him, panting. Spock’s thrusts continued to slow until he gently slipped his fingers out of him, and Jim slid down onto Spock’s thighs. His come was splattered across both their stomachs, and if his eyes had been open he would’ve seen Spock staring, committing him to memory. 

Spock procured a fluffy white towel damp with steaming water from somewhere--because of course he had planned every detail, he was Spock--and he cleaned off his hands before guiding Jim back up onto his knees, gently but firmly. Spock cleaned the slick mess from Jim’s thighs and ass, then both their stomachs. His touch was gentle, thorough. Jim’s thoughts were relaxed and giddy from the attention as they flitted from his skin to Spock’s. With a smile that was small but definitely there, Spock folded up the towel and put it back, coaxing Jim back down into his lap and running a hand through his hair. 

It didn’t take long for Jim to notice that Spock was still very hard, and he slid his hand down Spock’s chest, moving to wrap around his cock, but Spock caught him by the wrist before he could touch him. Jim pouted. 

“No fair.” Spock raised an eyebrow.

“You have given me command, and I will do with it what I see fit.” Spock guided Jim’s hand to the back of his neck again, and began to run his hands along the soft curves and sharp lines of Jim’s body. Jim’s face was buried in the crook of Spock’s neck against the soft black fabric of his t-shirt, and he mumbled into his skin.

“Yeah, but you won’t let me touch you. You haven’t gotten off yet. I wanna get you off.” Spock actually chuckled at that, his laugh a quick, deep rumble.

“I am not done with you by far, James.” Spock sensed a thrill shoot through Jim at that. “When you have fully recovered, I will know.” Jim’s interest was perking up, and he sat up straight in Spock’s lap. Spock felt a small ripple of mischief from Jim, and then those blue eyes were on him, wide and submissive, and Spock could barely breathe. Jim sunk his teeth into his lower lip and pressed himself up against Spock’s erection, pushing his ass out and making himself look as open and fuckable as he could. 

“How can I service you, Mister Spock?” 

Spock felt want scorch his blood, that pounding need to claim returning, if it had ever really left. Jim had clearly been inside his mind as well. Trying to calm himself, he tilted Jim’s head up with his thumb and forefinger and eyed his pliant, willing body discerningly. He tipped his head back down and ran his thumb over Jim’s lower lip, before guiding his mouth open. Jim complied, shivering.

“I will have your mouth first.” Spock stated decisively. Jim felt his cheeks heating up. First?

“Yes, sir.” 

“Stand.” Jim climbed off of him and stood at attention, watching Spock take a pillow from his bed and toss it to the ground between his legs, looking up at him expectantly. Kirk quickly dropped to his knees, but before he was able to do much more Spock had a grip on his hair, preventing him from moving further. Jim watched with wide eyes as Spock slowly pumped at himself just out of his reach, tugging his head back by his hair and admiring his flushed, debauched form, naked and already hardening again. Spock felt frustration, impatience from Jim--saw it in his face--and raised an eyebrow, still stroking at himself.

“Is there something you desire, James?” Jim ran his tongue over his lips, the action making Spock buck up into his hand slightly, and met Spock’s gaze with lust-blown eyes. 

“Yes, sir.” His eyes flicked down to the thick green-tinged cock just inches away, then back up to Spock, blushing hard. Before Spock could say anything, Jim was opening his mouth as wide as he could, arching up towards him submissively, and Spock let out a low, rumbling growl that sent shivers down Jim’s spine, dragging his head forward by his hair and pushing into his mouth. Jim felt dizzy at the weight of it, lapping at the double-ridged underside of Spock’s cock with his tongue and sucking firmly at the head. Spock bucked sharply into Jim’s mouth, pushing into the wet heat further, and Jim moaned against him, relaxing his throat to the slow, deep thrusts. Spock was still holding back, and it was driving Jim crazy.  _ Use me _ , he thought desperately,  _ fuck me, fuck my mouth, can’t take it _ \-- 

That was all it took. Spock shuddered and shoved Jim’s head down onto his cock, fucking down his throat and moaning low and quiet when he met almost no resistance. Jim’s mouth was so hot, so fucking good, and Jim was watching Spock with watering eyes, gagging a little as he directed his head down deeper and feeling his cock swell when Spock did not slow down in the slightest at this. Jim could only take it, and his head was buzzing with the high of being claimed like this, like in the dreams. Spock watched in satisfaction as the base of his cock slid in and out of Jim’s mouth; felt the haze of his orgasm clouding his thoughts. With a rough, sudden tug, he pulled Jim off of his cock, admiring his human’s swollen lips, slick and red. Jim took a moment to catch his breath, about to protest, before Spock pulled him up and onto the bed like he weighed nothing. That shut him up. Spock grabbed the lube and began slicking himself up, staring down at Jim darkly. 

“On your hands and knees.” Spock managed to rasp out, and Jim immediately did as he was told, looking over his shoulder at Spock and pushing his ass up. Spock ground his slick cock up against the cleft of Jim’s ass, long fingers digging into his hips, and Jim was rocking back against him, pleading, making high little whimpering noises, doing anything to get him to stop teasing. 

“Mister Spock, please-- _ fuck _ \--” Spock lined up the thick head of his cock to Jim’s entrance and pushed past the tight ring of muscle, tensing and hissing at the slick, suffocating heat. Jim cried out sharply, the pain sending strange hot curls of pleasure directly to his dick. Spock sensed this, curious, and pushed in deeper, rougher. Jim shuddered, a pained moan escaping him, and rocked his hips back hard. Spock smirked a little, unseen by Jim, and pulled Jim’s hips up to a better angle before shoving into him again. After a few exploratory thrusts, Spock grazed against a bundle of nerves inside Jim that made him clench deliciously around his cock and gasp out his name. Having found his target, Spock began a fast, unceasing rhythm, gripping one of Jim’s shoulders for leverage as he fucked into him over and over. Jim’s voice was getting louder and higher with each thrust, a mesh of breathy noises, sharp curses, and Spock’s name, which melded into a shout as Spock slid the hand on his hip around to grip tightly at Jim’s cock, pumping in frenzied time. Spock leaned over Jim’s back, bracing himself with his other hand, and growled in his ear.

“You are mine.” His voice was low, animalistic, and Jim could feel himself starting to white out again. “You are my claim,  _ ashayam _ , only mine, and your release is mine to grant.” With that, Spock squeezed firmly at the base of Jim’s cock, rutting into him hard and fast, and Jim lost it; tensing up and bucking forward with Spock’s name on his lips as he came. Spock leaned forward, fucking into him without rhythm now, and sank his teeth into Jim’s shoulder, quickly coming undone as Jim’s body clenched and spasmed around him. A shudder ripped through him and he came deep inside Jim, hips stuttering forward as he was flooded with white-hot pleasure. Jim moaned softly underneath him as he came, and Spock pulled away from his shoulder, admiring the bite mark that would definitely be there for a while. 

He pulled out gently after a minute, after Jim’s arms had given out and he collapsed onto the mattress, ass still up in the air. Spock sat back on his heels, watching in immense satisfaction as his come slid out of Jim and down his thigh, before reaching down and retrieving the damp towel again. He cleaned them both off and quickly slid out of his clothes, not really sure why he was still wearing them in the first place, before sliding under the covers and tugging Jim’s back flush against his chest. Spock held him securely, his face pressed to the crook of Jim’s neck while he breathed his scent in deeply. Jim was too warm, too comfortable and sated to stay awake for long, but Spock was content pressed against him, listening to the steady rise and fall of his breathing, basking in the sun-warm, pleasant dreams flowing from Jim’s mind to his, lulling him into the first real sleep he’d had in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment, it's like food for the affection-starved fanfic writer! And follow me on tumblr at jimkirkwearspanties.tumblr.com if you want to be internet friends! I do. I want to be internet friends with you. In a gay way. Hit me up.


	10. Ashayam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pillow talk and bruises.

Spock woke a few hours later; the sharp light of the sun streaming through the windows of the still space-docked Enterprise, Jim’s bed-warm body curled up against him and his head resting on his chest. Spock wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer, and Jim made a small, contented noise in his sleep, stirring a little.  _ Ashayam,  _ Spock thought fondly, running a hand through his hair and watching his eyelashes flutter. 

“Whassat mean?” Jim mumbled into his skin sleepily. Spock felt his cheeks warm slightly when Jim looked up at him, and continued to stroke his hair. 

“I did not speak.” 

“Ashayam.” Jim tried the word out, strange on his tongue. “You’ve said it twice. What’s it mean?” He noticed Spock’s cheeks tinged with green, and he laughed a little. “What, is it something bad?” Spock met his eyes, speaking levelly though his heart was racing in his side.

“To be ashayam is to be my beloved, Jim.” It was Jim’s turn to blush now, his eyes widening in surprise. Spock looked away anxiously as Jim processed what he’d said. Jim leaned up after a moment and kissed him.

“You love me?” Jim’s cheeks were hot, and his head felt full of helium.

“Vulcans are not known for their casual sexual encounters.” Jim laughed a little at that, still a bit shellshocked. Spock met his eyes again, looking more vulnerable and scared than Kirk had seen him since he had woken from the coma. “I would not ask you to feel obligated to reciprocate, of course.” Kirk smiled crookedly, rolling his eyes.

“Of course, but since when have I ever done something just because I was obligated to?” He made a face at the word. “Not really my style.” 

“What are you saying?” Spock’s face was unreadable, but Jim could somehow feel the loud buzz of anxiety beneath his skin. Operating mostly on instinct, Jim took Spock’s hand and shut his eyes, finding the little glimmer of gold around his own thoughts that was Spock and tracing them to his mind. Spock jumped in surprise at the strength of Jim’s voice in his head, affection and amusement entwined in the thought:  _ I’m saying I love you too, Spock.  _ Jim looked up to Spock staring at him in wide-eyed surprise. 

“Did it work?” Jim laughed nervously and looked away, his cheeks pink. Spock said nothing, just kissed him; shifting so that he was on top and sliding a leg between Jim’s. Jim rolled up against him, his arms sliding up and around Spock’s neck as he was pressed into the mattress.  _ You are remarkable, James.  _ Affection, pride that was not his own crested over Jim as he was kissed fiercely, pulled close by a strong hand on his ass. Spock began to stroke and grope at him almost immediately, his cock starting to harden between them, and Jim huffed out a quiet laugh against his lips. 

“You’ve got a thing for my ass, don’t you, Mister Spock?” He smirked when Spock promptly grabbed at him with both hands, grinding up against his thigh firmly as if in response. 

“Affirmative,” Spock mumbled, kissing at Jim’s neck and making him shiver. “I find it...most pleasing.” Jim let out a breathy little noise as Spock sat up, tugging him into his lap and letting his hands creep down between his thighs, and Jim glanced over Spock’s shoulder to the lube on the bedside table by his alarm clock. Then Jim actually read the time on the clock and burst out laughing.

“Uh, Spock?” 

“Yes?” He looked up at Jim confusedly, his hands still on his ass.

“Spock, it’s 1940 hours.” Spock froze. “Didn’t that meeting with Engineering start--”

“Ten minutes ago.” The look of abject horror on his face was enough to send Kirk into another fit of laughter. “Captain, it is essential for us to be there to approve the--” Jim cut him off with a kiss, climbing off of him and grinning.

“Relax, Mister Spock,” and Jim could get used to the look in Spock’s eye when he called him that now, “They’ll probably just think we were fighting.” Spock raised an eyebrow and stood, turning Jim towards the mirror, and Jim’s eyes widened at the bruised bite mark and several dark hickies dotting his neck and collarbone. “Oh. Or not.” He leaned in to examine the marks closer, his cheeks heating up. “I like them, though.” 

“You seem quite cavalier despite the circumstances.” Spock was nearly fully dressed now, tying his shoes and trying not to get distracted watching Jim preen and admire his handiwork. 

“Well, you did say you wanted to claim me.” Jim smiled and traced a finger over the bite mark that had very obviously been created from behind, biting his lip. “Think you did a pretty good job.” Spock finished dressing and pressed himself against Jim’s back, watching his reflection and kissing softly at the bite mark. 

“Indeed…” Jim shivered, and Spock felt his cock swell in his pants. Something about being fully clothed while Jim was naked was immensely satisfying. “I suggest you dress, before I decide to claim you again and delay us further.” When Spock stepped away, Jim’s head was buzzing, and he tugged his clothes on in a daze. Once dressed, he followed Spock out of his quarters and down the hall, rubbing at one of the very visible marks on his neck and starting to realize what a challenge paying attention was going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment, it's like food for the affection-starved fanfic writer! And follow me on tumblr at jimkirkwearspanties.tumblr.com if you want to be internet friends! I do. I want to be internet friends with you. In a gay way. Hit me up.


	11. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Chekov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I am sorry it's been a while since I've posted a chapter. I've been dealing with my own dumb cute boy drama, which is weird for me because I'm pretty gay. But that's over now, so on with the smut! Be sure to comment, it makes my heart soar. :) Live long and prosper.

“Captain,” Spock fell back to match pace with Kirk, his hands clasped behind his back and his voice lowered, “It is very likely that the crew will infer what we have been doing.” They headed towards the conference rooms, Spock’s gaze on the dark marks trailing up Jim’s neck. He caught him staring and smirked, running a hand through his hair as they neared their destination. 

“True.” They stopped just outside the door, and Jim leaned up to whisper in his ear. “But don’t pretend like that doesn’t get you a little hot, Mister Spock.” With that, Jim turned and swaggered into the meeting fifteen minutes late, looking very obviously like he’d just gotten his brains fucked out, and sat down at the table between Chekov and Scotty. Spock followed after him, the faintest tinge of green across his cheeks and ears the only thing giving his Vulcan stoicism away. He sat in the only other free seat, across from Jim, and observed the various reactions around the table. He could hardly say that Jim was wrong. He found the mix of impressed, jealous, and surprised looks they were getting quite satisfying. 

“Sorry we’re late.” Jim smiled cockily, giving no explanation as to why. “What’d we miss, Mr. Scott? Anything important?” Scotty looked up from the bewildered glance he and Keenser were exchanging, and stammered.

“Wha--aye, I-I mean,” Scotty blinked a few times and cleared his throat, “Yes sir, I was just proposing a few minor tweaks to the warp core.” He launched into a long explanation and Kirk relaxed, although none of the “tweaks” Scotty was suggesting seemed minor in the slightest. Some of them didn’t even sound like they obeyed the laws of physics, but Kirk had faith that Scott knew better than he did what would work and what would rip a hole in the fabric of space-time. That was his job after all, and besides, Spock hadn’t objected to anything so far. Kirk glanced over at him quickly, and felt his cheeks heat up as he realized why.

Spock was staring right at him, not even trying to hide it, and several people had already noticed. Poor little Chekov was probably blushing harder than Jim was right now. Jim met Spock’s gaze and winked, turning back to listen to Scotty. He felt Spock’s eyes on him consistently for the next half hour, and when Scotty had finally finished and Jim had given him the go-ahead to essentially redesign the entire warp core, he was able to dismiss everyone and stand. He stretched a little, not even having to look to know Spock was staring, and turned to Chekov, leaning against the table casually.

“So what do you think about all these new designs? Will we survive our maiden voyage?” Chekov looked incredibly flustered and excited at the attention, and Jim kept himself from chuckling as the teenager stumbled over his words.

“I-I certainly hope so, Keptin. I drew most of them up myself.” Jim clapped Chekov on the shoulder, smiling at him. 

“Well, then I have every confidence.” Chekov’s face lit up.

“Captain.” Spock was at Kirk’s side without him having even noticed. Spock glanced down at Chekov, who visibly reddened and stuttered a goodbye at them before hurrying off. Kirk snorted, grinning up at Spock.

“How can I help you, Mister Spock?” Spock raised an eyebrow, his voice low.

“Accompany me to my quarters.” He turned and walked away briskly, and Jim’s cheeks flushed at the order Spock had just given him in front of everyone. He made eye contact with Scotty, and laughed a little when he mouthed “what the  _ fuck _ ?” at him from across the room. Jim hurried after Spock, following him down the hall and into the turbolift. He looked over at him as the doors slid shut, raising an eyebrow in his best Spock-like manner.

“Were you even listening to Scotty’s proposals?” Spock’s eyebrows mirrored Jim’s.

“Of course I was, Captain.”

“Oh, okay.” Jim grinned. “Because it seemed like you were undressing me with your eyes the whole time.” The doors slid open and they walked across the hallway to their quarters, an almost imperceptible smile on Spock’s face as they reached his door. 

“I am a Vulcan; we multitask easily.” Spock walked into his room without another word. Jim laughed, following after him, and as the doors whooshed shut behind him he found himself immediately being pulled into a kiss. He pressed up against Spock and kissed him back, blushing when he felt Spock already beginning to paw at him and work his pants open. Spock broke the kiss to tug both of Jim’s shirts off, and then he was pinning him against the wall, breathing hotly against Jim’s ear.

“I find your mouth...quite distracting.” Jim shivered at the growl in Spock’s voice that was just barely audible. 

“Yeah?” Jim smiled coyly, meeting Spock’s eyes and slowly opening his mouth, sticking out his wet, pink tongue and tilting his head back. He was rewarded with a heavy shudder from Spock, who almost immediately pushed two fingers into his mouth. Jim sucked at them delicately, obscenely; his eyes never leaving Spock’s.

“You are ever teasing me…” His breath hitched when Jim ran his tongue between his fingers and dipped his head down, taking him in deeper. “I am unsure if you do so because you wish to rob me of my self-control, or if it is just in your nature.” Jim pulled off of Spock’s fingers wetly, running his tongue over his bottom lip and grinning. 

“Oh, it’s definitely both, Mister Spock.” A low growl from Spock sent sent shivers down his body, straight to his cock. Spock pushed Jim’s pants down, grabbing and kneading at his ass before Jim even had the chance to kick them off. Jim blushed and bit back a little whimper that Spock heard anyway.

“It is most pleasing to hear you say my name.” A hand slipped under the waistband of Jim’s boxer briefs, groping at the firm curve of his ass, and Jim bucked up against him, cheeks flushed and cock hard from the attention. As much as he had tried to give his full attention to Scotty during the meeting, Jim had been fantasizing in anticipation of this the whole time. He could feel himself slipping into a submissive, slutty headspace fast, and he tried to pull himself back from the edge of it, a little embarrassed at how eager he was to be on his knees for his First Officer. Spock raised an eyebrow, shoving Jim’s underwear down and lifting him up easily by the grip on his ass to pull them off. Jim gasped and held onto him tightly for balance, crossing his ankles behind Spock’s back.

“I am a touch telepath, James.” Spock held Jim up with his hands under his ass, squeezing at him filthily. He brushed his lips against Jim’s neck, just under his ear, and inhaled his scent. “Shame has no place here.” Jim blushed, and Spock continued, his voice dipping into a growl. “I desire your submission as much as you desire to give it to me. Perhaps more.” Jim huffed out a little laugh, his pupils blown with lust.

“Why’s it always the quiet ones?” Spock raised an eyebrow, setting Jim back onto his feet. 

“You speak as though you have experienced this before.” 

“No! No, I mean...yeah, technically, but not like this.” Jim blushed then, and leaned up to kiss him. Spock looked as though he was going to ask him something, but Jim slid a hand up to grip at Spock through his pants to distract him. It worked. Spock bucked into his hand minutely, tensing, and Jim leaned up to nuzzle at his ear.

“No more talk, hm?” Jim purred, and grinned when he was shoved roughly to his knees in response.

“Indeed.” Spock drew his cock out of his pants and stroked at himself slowly, staring at Jim’s nude, kneeling form in satisfaction. “There are more productive uses for your mouth at present.” 

“Fuck, Spock...” Jim was  _ gone _ ; his voice was breathy and ragged, and his eyes were fixed on the heavy double-ridged cock in front of him. He balled up a handful of Spock’s uniform pants in his fist and let his eyes flick up to meet Spock’s intense stare, before leaning in and running his tongue over the head, still teasing him. He licked and sucked at the tip of his cock playfully, like a lollipop, until Spock gripped a handful of Jim’s hair and pushed deep into his mouth. Jim shuddered, his own cock throbbing, and opened his mouth wide as Spock began rocking his hips in a sharp rhythm, fucking down Jim’s throat and growling lowly in pleasure when Jim gagged against his thick length. Tears were starting to well up in Jim’s eyes, and he gripped tightly at Spock’s pants with both hands, keeping himself anchored as Spock fucking used him like a toy; his mind was white and buzzing with arousal, which only encouraged Spock to thrust into him deeper, faster, and pull him down onto his cock rougher. He was not going to last long like this, but Spock found he did not care, and that he had waited quite long enough to have Jim again. Spock shoved down his throat as far as he could, holding Jim’s head in place as he began to come, and almost immediately Jim’s wet eyes flicked up to his and he began to hum, low in his throat. Spock’s eyes widened and he bucked forward violently, and a growl ripped out of him as his release spurted down Jim’s throat. He pulled Jim’s velvet mouth off of his cock before he was quite finished, watching his come slide down from his lips to his chin with a heated satisfaction. Jim looked up at him with those unbelievably blue eyes, his cheeks red and his chest heaving, and Spock ran a hand through his hair affectionately.  

“You look best like this, ashayam.” Jim shut his eyes lightly and beamed, pushing up into Spocks hand. It made his heart stutter in his side. 

“Been wanting that since we woke up,” Jim murmured, running his tongue over his bottom lip to clean it of Spock’s come. 

“As have I.” Easily, Spock lifted Jim up and into his arms, carrying him to the bed and setting him down. Jim curled up happily, giddy from submission in a way that Spock would not have believed possible if he hadn’t been reading it from him. He made to join Jim on the bed, but stopped when Jim pouted at him.

“...Yes?” Spock tilted his head to the side inquisitively and Jim laughed, reaching towards him. With a tug, Spock’s pants came down around his ankles, and the appalled look on the Vulcan’s face encouraged Jim’s laughter into a hysterical level. 

“Get naked, Spock,” Jim got out between giggles. Spock raised an eyebrow, which--as his pants and underwear were still at his feet--did not help to calm Jim down. Suppressing what could’ve been an eyeroll, Spock undressed completely, folding his clothes neatly and setting them on the foot of the bed. He then climbed onto the mattress and settled himself close behind Jim, who had almost gotten control of his laughter. Spock wrapped an arm around Jim, stroking lightly down his chest and abdomen to the soft gold-brown curls of hair around the base of Jim’s still semi-hard cock. Jim shivered, pressing his ass back and tipping his head to the side when Spock began to kiss wetly at his neck. He dragged his fingertips up the length of Jim’s cock torturously lightly, making him squirm and gasp, and relished quietly in the tactile sensations as he teased him.

“Mm...c’mon, Spock…” Jim bucked his hips up impatiently, whimpering when Spock removed his hand completely. Jim turned to face Spock, pouting a little, and Spock raised an eyebrow. 

“That is twice you have neglected to use my proper title, James.” Jim’s eyes widened at that, Spock noted with satisfaction, and his heart rate increased. 

“I’m sorry, Mister Spock.” His voice was quiet, almost meek, and Spock felt him reverting back to the submissive headspace he had been in while on his knees. Excellent.

“An apology may have been sufficient had you only transgressed once. However, you have also shown disrespect by laughing at me. I’m afraid you’ll have to repent more thoroughly.” Jim’s breath stuttered in his chest, and he watched as Spock sat up at the edge of the bed. “Over my lap, James.” 

Jim felt the blood rush to his head at Spock’s voice, then to his cock. Flushed red and a little dizzy from arousal, he moved so he was lying across Spock’s thighs. Spock maneuvered Jim’s ass up into the air, and Jim used the opportunity to rub his hard cock up against him. Growling quietly, Spock jerked Jim’s head up by his hair and met his eyes.

“You will cease trying to disobey me.” Spock heard that stuttered gasp again, and found it quite pleasing. “You will receive ten blows from my hand, and you will count them aloud. You do not have permission to come until I am finished disciplining you. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, sir.” Jim’s response was immediate. 

“Good boy.” Spock felt a swell of arousal from Jim at the term, and he smirked a little. “Prepare yourself.”

The first blow was loud, Spock’s hand cracking down flat against the soft curve of Jim’s ass, and it made Jim jump and inhale sharply.

“One,” he gasped out, grinding against Spock’s thigh. Spock spanked him again, harder this time, and Jim gripped a handful of the bed sheets, a little moan slipping out on his breath.

“Two.” The next three were sharp, one right after the other, and Jim was panting and rolling his hips back shakily as he counted them out. Spock took a moment to slide his hand over Jim’s thighs and ass, groping at the reddened skin indulgently. He brushed his fingers over his entrance and Jim whimpered pitifully, his cock full and leaking against Spock’s thigh. The next blow was directly against his asshole, and Jim cried out sharply in a way that made Spock’s reserve waver. 

“Six...fuck…” he panted out, rocking slickly against his leg. “Can’t do it, sir…” 

“You will.” Jim whimpered his protest, but Spock only spanked him again, his own fully hard cock swelling against his stomach at the jolt of pleasure the action caused. 

“S-seven…” Spock could feel Jim’s focus narrowing to the task of obeying him, of keeping his impending orgasm at bay until given permission to come. The knowledge alone was threatening to send Spock over the edge. 

“Such a good boy, James.” Spock cupped at his ass again, squeezing at him lightly before cracking his hand down hard. Jim’s voice broke as he cried out the count, and Spock followed quickly with another blow against his entrance. Jim was shaking with effort. 

“Nine...fuck, please Mister Spock, please let me come, can’t take it…” The pleas were too much for Spock, and he wrapped his hand around his own cock as he tipped over the edge. He spanked Jim again, growling low in pleasure as Jim shouted out the count brokenly. With a hand on the small of Jim’s back, Spock shoved him down roughly and held him there, watching his come splatter Jim’s abused ass with dark satisfaction. Jim felt himself grow impossibly harder at this and he couldn’t handle any more; his legs were shaking from the need for release. 

“You may come for me now.” His voice was low and breathless, and it was all Jim needed. He gasped out Spock’s name, bucking desperately against his thigh, and came with a shudder that rocked through him so violently that he was still trembling after he was fully spent. It took nearly more energy than Spock had to reposition Jim on his side and clean him off, but once he had, he pulled Jim into his arms and kissed his shoulder lightly. 

“D’I do good?” Jim’s voice was quiet and slurred from exhaustion, and Spock found it incredibly endearing. He nuzzled into Jim’s hair, right by his ear. 

“You exceed my expectations in all you do, ashayam.” Jim murmured contentedly, finding Spock’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

“How do you say ‘I love you’ in Vulcan?” Spock felt his cheeks heat a little. 

“ _ Ashau nash-veh du _ .” Jim was quiet for a moment, thinking intently.

“Ashau...nash-veh du.” His pronunciation was a little shaky, but the words still brought Spock’s heart to his throat. Jim looked over his shoulder at him, uncertain if he had said it right, but before he could speak again Spock had pulled him into a long, deep kiss. 

“And I you, ashayam. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment, it's like food for the affection-starved fanfic writer! And follow me on tumblr at jimkirkwearspanties.tumblr.com if you want to be internet friends! I do. I want to be internet friends with you. In a gay way. Hit me up.


	12. Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good old fashioned smutty fluffy mush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! Thanks for sticking with me so long. Hopefully I'll be updating more regularly now. Lemme tell ya, it's been a wild couple months and I have Good Reasons for not posting, but that's an entirely different story. Enjoy, and comment because it makes me hella happy and hella happy Lilys write faster <3

For a long time they just laid together, Jim’s head on Spock’s chest, both enjoying the other’s warmth. But Spock couldn’t keep his mind from turning over questions that he wouldn’t know the answers to until he asked, and so he willed himself to speak. 

“Jim?” Sleepy blue eyes met his. 

“Mm?” 

“Jim, I have a query of a rather...important nature.” To his surprise, Jim chuckled at this. “Have I said something amusing?” 

“I was just wondering when we were gonna have this talk.” Spock paused, looking a little confused, and Jim had to keep from smiling. “Go on.”

“It is not, as you know, common for Vulcans to have more than one partner. We tend to…” Jim could see the color start to rise to his cheeks, “mate for life. I recognize, however, that human sexuality is much more varied and complex. You have had many lovers, just in the time I have known you.” Spock cast his eyes down, and looked so visibly nervous that it made Jim’s heart flutter. “Were it just a matter of my culture I would be inclined to disregard it in your favor, but Jim...” Spock’s cheeks were flushed green, and he seemed at a loss for words. He thought for a moment, then spoke carefully. “Jim, have you ever heard the term  _ t’hy’la _ ?” Jim shook his head. “It is a word that can convey several different meanings: friend, brother, lover. In this situation I find that all three are accurate descriptions of my feelings toward you.” 

“Spock…” Jim smiled, pressing his first two fingers against Spock’s. “I feel the same.” It emboldened Spock, and he continued to speak.

“As you know, when a Vulcan finds their mate, there is a bonding of minds between them. They are able to speak without speaking, feel what the other feels. It is incredibly intimate, and once done it is not easily undone. Jim, I would ask you to be my t’hy’la, my life mate, and to bond your mind to mine. But it is of great importance that you understand the gravity of this request.” He paused, his voice growing softer. “I lost you once. I cannot lose you again. I will not.” Spock glanced down and Jim took the opportunity to kiss him. It took a moment before he could pull himself away.

“I know.” He pulled back, his gaze on Spock’s lips. “I think...I think I knew as soon as I woke up from the--” he stuttered over the word, “coma. I remember you melding with me while I was unconscious, leading me back. I’d never felt safer, more complete than when you were in my thoughts with me. I think… I think I knew then that I’d share my life and my mind with you.” He paused a moment, thinking. “It was like...finding something you didn’t know you’d lost.” It was the first time Jim had ever really seen Spock smile. Spock leaned down and kissed him gently on the forehead. 

“You honor me, ashayam.” 

“I love you, Spock.” Jim laced their fingers together, nuzzling happily against Spock’s chest. “So...how soon can we do this? Is it like a human wedding that takes weeks of planning, or do we need people to officiate, or what?” Spock was quiet for a moment, and when Jim looked up he saw that he was blushing furiously. “You okay?”

“Indeed.” Spock sat up, taking Jim with him. “The bonding...only requires the two participants. There is much ceremony and ritual surrounding it on Vulcan, but but the act itself can be done at any time.” The corner of Jim’s mouth crooked up in a grin, and he climbed into Spock’s lap, facing him. 

“Anyone ever told you you’re adorable when you blush?” He cracked up when Spock raised an eyebrow at this and gave him a very “I am not amused” kind of look. 

“Vulcans do not blush.” Kirk rolled his eyes, still giggling. Spock acknowledged privately that he would not mind enduring these sorts of minor indignities if it meant listening to Jim laugh. It was a sound that warmed him from within, boyish and genuine. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say, Mister Spock.” Jim bit his lower lip, still smiling. “So, um…” he laughed again, this time a little nervously, “wanna do it now?” 

“Very much so.” The answer was immediate. Spock seemed frozen in place, watching Jim in slight disbelief as if he expected him to suddenly come to his senses and bolt. “However, Jim, there is no need to rush into this union. Perhaps you need more time to think of what this would mean for you. The...activities I would ask you to give up.” Jim sat back, somewhere between amused and lost. 

“Activities? What, like sex with other people?” Spock looked uncomfortable.

“Your...desire to be sexually dominated is very hard for me to ignore. When I touch you, even briefly, I can hear your mind crying out for it. I can smell it on your skin and see it in your body language. It wreaks havoc on my self control, and I have frequently found myself overcome with the need to possess you, claim you. These are emotions that run deep in the Vulcan race, emotions that do not listen to logic. Were you to...seek this pleasure from another…” The words felt sour on Spock’s tongue. Jim cut him off, frowning.

“Spock, just because I’ve slept around doesn’t mean I can’t commit to you.” Spock looked like he was going to say something, but Jim continued. “You said yourself that human sexuality is complex. It is. Humans feel romantic love in different degrees with different people at different times in our lives. Sometimes that love is expressed sexually, sometimes it isn’t necessary to. Sometimes we sleep with people we don’t love at all, or even like. It depends on the person, you know?” After a moment Spock nodded slowly, and Jim continued. “Personally, I never bought into the idea that two people could totally devote themselves to each other for the rest of their lives without eventually resenting it. I’d never seen any good examples of it, at least. I was planning on moving from person to person the way we explore new planets; curious and appreciative, but appropriately detached.” Jim laughed a little, grinning. “You pretty well screwed that plan to hell, Mister Spock.” Spock raised an eyebrow, placing his hands on Jim’s hips and running his thumbs lightly over the sharp jut of the bones there. 

“I am not regretful of this.” 

“Me neither.” Jim rocked forward, pressing up close against Spock and kissing lightly at his neck. “Besides, it’s not like I let just anyone dominate me. They have to fit a very specific profile.” Jim huffed out a quiet laugh against Spock’s skin when he felt his hands slide around to cup Jim’s ass and pull him closer, almost protectively at the thought of others; an indeterminate number of challengers. 

“What are the...qualifications for this profile?” Jim kissed a trail up Spock’s neck, pushing back into Spock’s hands. Spock felt a hot tongue swipe up the point of his ear and he gasped despite his best efforts not to, which of course only encouraged Jim to continue. Spock pulled away gently, still intent on conversation, and Jim pouted against the crook of his neck.

“Mm...but I never get to touch you...”

“Jim, please.” Spock felt his cheeks warm, and Jim pulled back a little to look at him.

“Spock, I, uh.” He paused for a second, feeling in the pit of his stomach like he was on a high cliff, teetering over unknown waters. He continued carefully. “I would...only submit this way to someone I trusted completely. And, I mean…” Spock watched in confusion as Jim became more flustered, making brief eye contact and then immediately glancing down. “I’ve never trusted anyone that much before. Except you.” 

Spock was silent for a moment, his eyebrow arched in contemplation. 

“Then…” another moment passed. “You have only...allowed me to dominate you?” Jim forced himself to meet Spock’s eyes, his cheeks blazing. He felt like a fucking twelve year old with a crush, but he compelled himself to speak. 

“I’ve only wanted to be dominated by you. I don’t know why. It’s like...I want to give myself to you because I know you’ll take care of me. When you’re in control, I feel safe, and...I don’t feel that way often. At all, really. Y’know?” Spock was staring at Jim with a strange expression on his face. “...Spock?” 

“You have only desired to submit...to me?” Spock spoke slowly, looking like he was processing an enormous amount of information. Jim laughed a little, his cheeks still hot. 

“Um...yeah.” Spock seemed almost dazed. Jim chuckled again despite himself, his mouth quirking up into a crooked smile. “You  _ like _ that, don’t you, Mister Spock?” Spock snapped back to attention at his title, his eyes darkening. He dragged his gaze down Jim’s body slowly, then back up to meet his widening eyes. 

“Indeed.” His voice was a low growl. Jim inhaled sharply when he felt Spock’s hands on his ass again, groping at him filthily and pulling his cheeks apart to tease at the sensitive skin there. Long, deft fingers began to ghost against his hole, the feather-light contact making Jim whimper and buck against Spock, who was watching him intently. 

“Ah...Spock, please…” Jim rolled his hips back into Spock’s touch, letting out a little moan when Spock’s hand cracked down against his ass. Grinning a little and sinking his teeth into his lower lip, Jim rolled back against Spock’s fingers once more, jerking forward sharply and letting out a stuttered breath when he was smacked again in response. Spock raised an eyebrow, meeting Jim’s lust-blown eyes. 

“You are purposefully inciting punishment.” Jim’s cheeks flushed and he huffed out a breathy little laugh.

“Maybe.” After a quick scan of Jim’s emotions, which were a jumbled mess of lust and anticipation and that strange, heady submission, Spock’s lip quirked up into a barely-there smirk.  

“I see.” His hand came down again, cracking deliciously against Jim’s round little ass, and Jim was clinging to him now; face burning against the crook of Spock’s neck and his hard, slick cock pressed between them. Spock pulled him in closer by his ass and spanked him again, enjoying the desperate way Jim bucked against him and the high, breathy pleas being mumbled into his skin. With his free hand Spock grabbed the lubricant from the bedside table, forgoing his fingers and squirting the slick, cool liquid directly onto Jim’s crack, making him squirm and blush as it dripped obscenely down between his thighs.

“I would have you now, ashayam,” Spock murmured, inhaling sharply as he worked a slick finger into Jim’s entrance. 

“Ah, yes--fuck--” Jim shuddered and clenched down on his finger, making Spock growl low in his chest and drag him flush against his hard cock. Jim huffed out a little laugh and did it again, gasping when Spock pushed another finger into him in response, then immediately another when Jim began to rock his hips back in that fluid, filthy way that made Spock’s breath catch. Soon Spock was gripping at Jim’s hip to brace him as he thrust his fingers up into him again and again, Jim panting hotly against his shoulder. 

“Mister Spock,” Jim kissed up to his ear messily, his voice breathless as he took the thrusts, “now, please now, I-I’m ready…” Spock made a low, contented noise, slipping his fingers out of Jim and lowering him back down into his lap. His hand shaking slightly, Spock extended his slender fingers across Jim’s temple, leaning in to kiss him. 

“James Tiberius Kirk, parted from me and never parted. Never and always touching and touched.” His voice was quiet, soft, and his face was mere inches from Jim’s. “I claim thee as my bondmate, now and for all time.” Spock could feel the pull of Jim’s mind, impatient and wanting as ever, and it made him chuckle. Jim smiled back, and it left him breathless.

“Spock, son of Sarek,” Jim began quietly, blue eyes fixed on Spock, “parted from me and never parted. Never and always touching and touched. Now and for all time, I am claimed by thee.” For a moment, Spock did nothing, just staring at Jim as if memorizing every detail. Then the moment passed and Spock slipped into Jim’s thoughts, at the same moment guiding Jim down onto his cock. Jim cried out breathlessly, pleasure and pain sparking across the forefront of both their minds like firecrackers.  

_ Prepare yourself, ashayam.  _

With new, unflinching energy, Spock began to roll his hips up, fucking into Jim at a pace that had him clinging to Spock and moaning sharply at each thrust within seconds. Jim attempted to match Spock’s rhythm, pushing his hips back quickly, but was quickly shoved down onto his back with his legs up over Spock’s shoulders in response. Immediately, Spock was inside him again, his face buried in the crook of Jim’s neck, and Jim could only hold on and take it as he was roughly, instinctively claimed by the Vulcan. At every thrust Jim saw flecks of gold behind his eyes, getting brighter with each passing moment, and soon he began to see the gold sparks of thought moving and entwining with a different color he hadn’t noticed before, a deep green that shone like a forest at sunset and seemed to come from everywhere.  _ This is our bond, James,  _ the low thought resounding through Jim’s mind before he had even begun to form a question. Jim could feel the pride, the overwhelming satisfaction from Spock wash over him at the statement, gripping at a handful of his hair and starting to white out as Spock rutted into him possessively. With his eyes shut tight he could see the bond clearly now, green and gold energies woven together intricately, forming a large, open doorway that led to Spock’s mind; hot with a primal need to take, to empty his claim deep inside of Jim and complete the bond. Jim heard himself moan and curse in a high, fucked out voice, his untouched cock bobbing against his stomach with each thrust, rock hard from Spock’s emotional transference. 

_ Come for me, Spock,  _ Jim managed to focus enough to send a thought across the thick haze of lust. He felt something in Spock tense immediately, and he continued.  _ Wanna be yours, wanna feel it inside me, please-- _ Jim’s thought process was cut off abruptly as he felt Spock buck forward hard, his hands darting up to Jim’s psi points. As Spock came, Jim felt the doorway inside his mind rush toward and then past him as he was thrust into the scorching gold of Spock’s mind, their pleasures radiating through him as his cock spurted his release onto his stomach. He stayed suspended in the space between their thoughts for a while, feeling Spock’s forehead pressed against his shoulder and hot breath play across his chest as Spock panted raggedly. Spock did not move for a long time, and Jim could confirm now that he was indeed committing everything to memory, locking down every detail with a scientific precision. When he finally did slip out of Jim and coax his legs down, Jim pulled him down to the mattress immediately and rested his head on his chest, curling up against him and beaming. He felt pride and affection stream from Spock’s mind to his, the warm Vulcan growl of his thoughts wrapping around Jim even as his arms did the same. Jim was rocked by a wave of  his own intense emotion; the finality of the situation suddenly hitting home. There was no going back to the way things were. He would never be alone again, never have a private thought. He felt panic start to rise inside him until Spock pulled him closer, running a hand through his hair, and calm washed back over his mind. 

_ Are you alright, ashayam?   _ Worry, concern behind Spock’s thoughts. Jim looked up and met his eyes, and that was all it took. With the last of his uncertainty melting away like ice beneath the Vulcan sun, Jim broke into a full smile, leaning up to kiss him.

_ I’ve never been better.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment, it's like food for the affection-starved fanfic writer! And follow me on tumblr at jimkirkwearspanties.tumblr.com if you want to be internet friends! I do. I want to be internet friends with you. In a gay way. Hit me up.


	13. Insubordination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock doesn't handle competition well.

Jim and Spock were abruptly awoken early the next morning by an impatient sounding Admiral who, judging by the look on her face at the sight of Jim’s hopeless bedhead, had never slept past 0500 hours in her life. She was saying something important but Jim was beginning to fall asleep again, Spock’s body heat lulling him back into bed. She cleared her throat sharply and Spock sent Jim a little pulse through their bond.  _ Pay attention, ashayam.  _ Jim shook his head to clear it then mumbled at the screen.

“Sorry Admiral, repeat that?” The woman rolled her eyes, the familiar gesture making him smile sleepily despite himself.

“The presence of you and your first officer is required at Starfleet Headquarters today at 1200 hours. There will be a meeting discussing your ship’s repairs, and you will be expected to prepare a summary of your crew’s progress thus far. Do you understand, Captain?” Jim tried not to groan out loud. All day stuck inside Headquarters, shaking hands and respecting superiors and giving speeches...this wasn’t going to be fun. 

“Yes sir. 1200 hours. We’ll be there.” Jim tried his best to give her a winning smile. The Admiral was unphased.

“Don’t be late.” The screen went black. Jim collapsed back into bed, letting out a long, continuous groan. He felt Spock return from the respectful distance he had taken to keep from distracting him, and nuzzled his face up against his neck. 

“I don’t want to do this.” Jim pouted against Spock’s skin. Spock huffed out an almost laugh.

“I am aware.” He ran a hand through Jim’s hair, brought him closer. “Nor do I. But it would be...illogical to remain here much longer.” Jim groaned again.

“...You’re illogical.” Spock pulled back a little to meet Jim’s eyes, giving him a quizzical, confused look that caused Jim to burst into giggles. 

 

Jim could sense immediately that something was different about Spock once they had left Enterprise and beamed to Starfleet Headquarters. He walked a pace or two behind his captain as he always did, hands behind his back, but his entire demeanor seemed to have shifted from one of cool indifference to barely concealed anxiety. His eyes darted from face to face as he and Jim walked through the crowded corridors, and more than once glared darkly at someone brushing too close to his captain. Jim had hoped to speak with him about it before their very long, very boring meeting with a bunch of admirals who knew far more about paperwork than they knew about starships and combat, but as soon as they reached the meeting room and sat down, Jim was intercepted by Admiral Nabokoii, a tall thin Betazoid with dark hair as slick as his smile and a hushed reputation for using his telepathy for less than noble purposes. Jim never much cared for the admiral; he may not be telepathic himself, but he knew a sleaze when he saw one. Still, the chain of command is what it is, and so he smiled his most charming smile and shook Admiral Nabokoii’s hand, trying not to grimace when he took it as an invitation and sat down on the other side of Kirk. Spock’s mind felt tense in the back of Kirk’s head, and Kirk ignored it best he could in an attempt to be courteous, but now the admiral was talking about ship design, and some perceived flaws in Scotty and Chekov’s new schematics, and Kirk felt obligated to turn his attentions to him fully and defend his crew. 

“Montgomery Scott is easily the best engineer Starfleet has, sir, and Mr. Spock here reviewed those schematics himself. Are you sure you didn’t just misunderstand them?” Kirk’s lip quirked up in a little half-smile. He never got to be subordinate anymore, not when he was the highest ranking officer on his ship, and mouthing off to authority figures was in his nature. It was how he’d gotten Spock’s attention at the Academy. Nabokoii continued to smile, running his eyes up and down Kirk’s body slowly. After a moment he chuckled.

“Quite sure, Captain. Forgive me, I did not mean any offense. Excuse me.” He stood and left to go speak with another admiral across the table, and Jim shrugged, turning to give Spock a “the hell was that all about” kind of look that instantly turned to one of concern when he saw his face. Spock looked livid; his eyes were dark and his shoulders were so tense that he was nearly shaking. 

“Spock?” Jim moved to cup Spock’s face in his hand, then stopped, looking around. No one off the Enterprise knew about them yet, and relationships between Captains and their First Officers were more than generally discouraged. Still worried, he lowered his voice. “What’s wrong?”

“The Admiral is…very indiscreet when it comes to shielding his thoughts from other telepaths.” His voice was tight, restrained. Jim was still confused.

“What was he thinking about? Me?” Spock growled quietly, so low that only Jim could hear, and his hands tightened into fists.

“He still is. He is…making plans.” Jim glanced over at Nabokoii, who was definitely still staring at him, at least. Beneath the table, Jim took Spock’s hand in his, running his thumb over it softly. 

“Don’t worry, Spock, we just gotta make it through the next couple hours and then we can go back to the ship. It’ll be fine.” He gave him a reassuring smile.

“Mr. Kirk!” The admiral who had contacted him that morning called his name sharply, and Kirk jumped, giving Spock’s hand a final squeeze before letting go.

“Sir?” He stood and nodded in greeting to her. 

“Captain, we’ve called this meeting to debrief you and your first officer on the repairs of the Enterprise. How would you describe the pace at which these repairs are going?” Kirk tried very hard to suppress an eye roll.

“Slow, sir. But you already knew that I guess, thanks to that order put in a month ago to double our daily reports to Headquarters.”

“The Enterprise is the flagship of the Federation, Mr. Kirk. We have every right to be what I’m sure you consider…impatient.” 

“You said it, not me.” Kirk flashed a grin and a few admirals began to mutter amongst themselves, probably at the “young captain’s insolence.” It made Kirk very happy. Usually Spock would’ve swooped in by now with a “what I believe the captain is trying to say,” but when Kirk glanced down at him he saw his eyes still locked on Nabokoii, watching him intently. Nabokoii’s eyes were on Kirk, naturally, and in a way that made him feel…naked, somehow. Kirk shrugged it off and continued. “Now, I’ve put in several requests for more engineers, to speed things along and take some of the pressure off my crew, but…how did you put it last time, Admiral?” The female admiral gave him what was very close to a glare. 

“We do not have the manpower to spare, Mr. Kirk. Several Starfleet buildings were taken down by Marcus’s ship, as you know.” Kirk nodded seriously, a spark of mischief still in his eye.

“Of course, of course. Well, Admirals, if you have no one else to spare to help repair the flagship of the Federation, and your forces are stretched as thin as you claim, don’t you think all of our time could be better spent maybe…doing our jobs? Unless you have any more constraints to put on me and my ship, of course.” A few admirals chuckled. Most looked horrified. Nabokoii sent Kirk a greasy smirk across the table.

“Captain, that mouth of yours is going to get you in some serious trouble, if you’re not careful.” Kirk could feel Spock tense even more next to him, and he bit back a witty retort in favor of glaring at him and sitting down. Admiral Jacobs stood and tapped the console on the table, producing a holographic image of the Enterprise and beginning to explain where the most work was required, and what enhancements were deemed suitable. Kirk thought if Scotty saw this mess he might cry. Through their bond, Kirk sent a small pulse of concern.  _ Are you alright?  _ Spock broke his stare with Nabokoii, looking over at Kirk.

_ I wish to leave. You are not safe here.  _

_ Not safe? This is one of the most secure areas on Earth, Spock. _

_ That is not what I mean.  _ Admiral Jacobs’s droning was interrupted by a nervous looking ensign poking his head through the door and informing her that her presence was requested by the Ambassador of Betazed immediately. Looking flustered and more than a little annoyed, the admiral called the meeting adjourned and hurried out. Almost immediately, Nabokoii made his way back across the room in a beeline for Kirk. Kirk glanced back nervously at Spock, who was watching the admiral with narrowed eyes, almost like a big cat watching its prey.  _ Spock, calm down,  _ Jim shot through their bond, glancing around nervously. 

“I’m sure you’re glad that’s over, Mr. Kirk,” Nabokoii purred, his eyes running up and down Jim’s body again. Jim smiled, a little uneasily, and chuckled.

“I think everyone is. I wonder why the Ambassador to Betazed didn’t ask for you, though? It would make more sense, wouldn’t it?” Nabokoii raised an eyebrow, feigning confusion.

“Mr. Kirk, the Ambassador to Betazed is currently on a diplomatic mission on the other side of the quadrant.” Jim’s eyes widened a little, and he swallowed. 

“I see.” He took a small step back towards Spock, who had moved to stand directly behind him. At the moment he wasn’t sure who he was more intimidated by. Nabokoii’s eyes were boring into him, and Kirk had that strange feeling of being exposed again, like his thoughts were a picture book the admiral was idly flipping through. It made his stomach turn a little. After a moment, Nabokoii seemed to have gotten what he needed, because he leaned in close and lowered his voice to what Kirk supposed was an attempt at a seductive tone. 

“Now that we have the next few hours to ourselves, why don’t we go get something to drink? I have a very nice bottle of Earth whiskey in my quarters…that is your favorite, isn’t it?” With a smirk, Nabokoii placed his hand on Kirk’s arm, attempting to steer him out the door. When they made contact, Kirk was hit with a bombardment of thoughts and images from the admiral, of Kirk on his hands and knees, of Nabokoii pounding into him on the floor of what must’ve been his quarters, of Kirk’s wrists tied behind his back, on his bed with wide eyes and torn clothing, Nabokoii standing in the foreground touching himself. Before he could think to do anything at all, Kirk felt himself being grabbed and pushed to the side, then felt the connection between them break abruptly. He staggered, leaning against a chair for support and gasping for breath. After a few more seconds, his stomach churning and his head swimming, Kirk realized that Nabokoii was on the ground, and what few conversations that had been going on in the conference room had ceased abruptly. All eyes were on Spock, who was glaring down at the bloody-nosed admiral as if daring him to stand back up. His chest was heaving, and he had a look of anger and disgust on his face that Jim had never seen before. Nabokoii looked as surprised as everyone else in the room. It took the movement of two approaching security guards to shake Kirk out of his haze, standing between Spock and the guards and looking out at the room full of admirals watching the show with confusion and concern. One of them stepped forward after a moment, his voice loud and angry.

“Commander Spock, what is the meaning of this?” When it was clear that Spock was not even listening, still staring down Nabokoii, the admiral turned to Jim. “Kirk! Explain immediately, or I’ll have your officer court-martialed and thrown in the brig within the hour!” Kirk winced, his mind racing for an excuse. This is not how he wanted to break the news to Starfleet, but how else could he explain Spock of all people full-on decking a superior officer? He opened his mouth to speak, but faltered, staggering a little where he stood. His stomach was still doing flips. Finally, Spock seemed to break out of his trance and met the eyes of the admiral, his chest still rising and falling quickly. 

“Captain Kirk and I have bonded.” He spoke in a strong, low voice, his eyes moving from person to person slowly. “I am Vulcan, and I will not allow  _ anyone,”  _ he snarled down at Nabokoii, who was glaring at him now and using his sleeve to stem the bleeding, “to test my claim as his bondmate. Am I understood?” When it was clear that Spock would not back off without an answer, Nabokoii smiled a cold, bloodstained smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“I understand  _ perfectly _ .” Without another glance at the room full of now wide-eyed, bewildered admirals, Spock stood back and nodded for Kirk to head toward the door, then followed after him quickly. As the doors slid closed behind them, Kirk took off in a full sprint toward the nearest bathroom, with Spock close at his heels. Just in time, Kirk fell to his knees in front of a toilet and puked up his breakfast, his head still swimming from the unwanted images and the violation of his thoughts. After a moment he sat back on his heels, wiping his mouth and breathing hard.

“Never knew telepathy could be so…violent,” he panted. Spock placed a hand on his shoulder, his voice shaking slightly with the effort of keeping calm. 

“Both Vulcans and Betazoids learned… _ centuries _ ago to control their abilities, and to respect the minds of others.” Kirk retched again and leaned back over the toilet, and without thinking Spock began to rub Jim’s shoulders, stroke his hair. “Had we been on either of our home planets, I would have had the right to kill him where he stood.” Kirk slumped over the toilet, breathing too hard to speak out loud.  _ Even on Vulcan?  _ Spock nodded. “We do not take such violations lightly. Nor should we.” Spock began to massage down Jim’s back, sending him a quiet, comforting stream of Vulcan endearments through their bond. Jim’s stomach was empty now, but he was shaking, and Spock pulled him into his arms. “Let’s go home, ashayam.” Jim nodded, standing shakily with Spock’s help, and the two of them made their way to the transporter room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment, it's like food for the affection-starved fanfic writer! And follow me on tumblr at jimkirkwearspanties.tumblr.com if you want to be internet friends! I do. I want to be internet friends with you. In a gay way. Hit me up.


	14. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock really doesn't handle competition well. Jim doesn't mind though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (wrote some porn for you pervs <3 i missed you)

Jim came to in Spock’s quarters hours later, the heat of the air around him paling in comparison to the heat of Spock’s body pressed tightly behind him, his arms securing Jim to his chest protectively. He vaguely remembered beaming back to the ship and returning here, taking an extra long, hot shower before climbing into the comfort and safety of Spock’s bed. He must’ve dozed off, because according to the computer it was the middle of the night now. Jim began to replay in his mind what had happened earlier that day, and worry began to set in deep. That admiral was right, Spock could still easily be court-martialed or stripped of his rank for that stunt; even if it was, Jim acknowledged with a little grin, really fucking hot. He’d fight tooth and nail for Spock if he had too, of course, there wasn’t any question about that. But even so…

Jim’s train of thought was quickly derailed when he felt Spock shift a little behind him, the hard, thick line of his cock now pressed firmly against Jim’s ass. Jim hadn’t bothered to put anything on after his shower, and from the feel of it, neither had Spock. Jim felt his face heat up and attempted to move away a little, to give him some space, but a quiet growl rumbled from Spock’s chest and he pulled Jim in closer, grinding up against his ass in slow, sleepy circles. Jim’s breathing began to speed up, and he felt his own cock hardening as Spock rutted against him, panting hotly against his back. 

_ Spock?  _ Jim tried to rouse him through the bond, but that seemed to have the opposite of the intended effect, as Spock let out a deep, contented purr, rolling his hips forward firmly and pushing the slick head of his cock between Jim’s thighs. Jim gasped quietly, blushing hard as he felt Spock’s full, thick cock sliding back and forth, teasing at his tight, sensitive sack and leaking precum all over his inner thighs. Jim rubbed them together a little, gasping when this made Spock growl again and rut forward faster, a hand sliding down Jim’s body to hold his thigh securely. Jim could sense that Spock was dimly aware of what was happening, but was mostly still asleep, as far as he could tell. Jim, for his part, was so hard now that it ached, and began to squeeze his thighs together as Spock pushed between them, moaning softly as Spock’s hand squeezed and stroked at his leg, his breath hot in Jim’s ear. Slowly, gently, Jim tried to free his arm from Spock’s grip, little noises riding out on every breath now as Spock’s thrusts varied from quick and desperate to torturously slow, dragging his slick length along Jim’s sensitive skin and making him shudder. Jim knew if he could just get his hand around his cock, it would only take a few strokes before he’d come, but as his hand inched closer, Spock gripped his wrist suddenly, twisting it behind his back. Jim gasped, struggling against him, and he bit back a little whimper when he felt Spock’s voice at his ear.

“Have you been given permission to touch yourself, Jim?” Spock began pushing between his thighs again at a slow, filthy pace. His voice was quiet and a little slurred from sleep, and his other hand slipped around to stroke at Jim’s throat lightly, making him dizzy with want. 

“Aah…n-no, sir…” 

“No, you haven’t, have you?” Spock let out a dark little chuckle that almost knocked the air out of Jim, speeding up his thrusts until Jim could hear the quick rhythm of skin smacking against skin. He couldn’t take much more, and Spock knew it.  

“You are  _ mine _ , ashayam…mm, and you’re not to touch what is mine without permission, understood?” He wasn’t used to hearing Spock so vocal, and it was driving him crazy. Desperately Jim nodded, pressing his thighs together tight and letting Spock use him like a toy, knowing he wasn’t going to let him come until after he had. 

“Yes, Mister Spock…” Jim’s voice was breathy and came out pitched higher than he’d hoped it would, but Spock’s grip on both his wrist and his throat tightened in response, and Jim cried out sharply as he felt Spock’s teeth dig into his shoulder. With a violent shudder, Spock bucked forward hard, his come splattering Jim’s stomach and thighs in thick, hot spurts. Jim whimpered and struggled against him as he felt it slide across his skin, his cock bouncing against his stomach with every little movement. Finally Spock’s grip on his throat loosened, his fingers teasing lightly down Jim’s body as he slid his cock from between his legs, and Jim was bucking up his hips and begging desperately before Spock even touched him.

“Please Mister Spock, please let me come, i-it hurts…” Spock’s grip on his wrist tightened, and Jim could feel Spock already starting to harden again, his breathing speeding up. Jim could feel through the bond how intoxicating seeing him desperate and begging like this was for Spock, and how Spock was currently imagining tying him up and keeping him this way for the rest of the night, coming again and again in and on him and just listening to him plead. Jim’s breath caught in his throat as Spock toyed with his hard, leaking cock, each brush of his fingers making Jim want to scream. 

“Spock, please—!! Fuck, I’ll do anything, please let me come, sir, please!!” His voice was close to breaking, it was so fucked out, and his chest was heaving from struggling against Spock’s iron grip. Spock chuckled, finally wrapping his hand around Jim’s cock and allowing him to thrust into it. Jim let out a sharp, feminine cry and almost immediately whited out, bucking his hips desperately into the tight, alien heat of his grip and spilling all over his chest and Spock’s hand within seconds. Spock pushed him through his orgasm until he was shaking, mumbling sweetly in Vulcan and kissing at his neck, and Jim would’ve easily passed out if he hadn’t felt Spock’s erection pressing against him again. 

“Ashayam…” Spock murmured, “you require sleep. I could take you all night and still feel…” Spock ground against his ass, both of them gasping, “still feel like this…but you must rest.” Jim made a little whining noise, rolling his hips back against his cock in tight little circles.

“Mm…don’t wanna rest. Want it inside me…” Jim bit back a little grin when this immediately made Spock dig his fingers tightly into his hip and exhale shakily.

“Very well.” With that, Spock rose, and the heated air felt cold on Jim’s back. Jim looked over his shoulder and watched Spock find where they had last tossed the bottle of lube, then quickly climb back into bed with him. Spock knelt on the mattress, flipping Jim firmly over onto his back and slicking two fingers with the lubricant. Jim let out a little whine and almost immediately began to squirm impatiently, biting his lip and doing his best to distract Spock, who only raised an eyebrow and slicked up a third finger in response, climbing over Jim and kissing at his neck while stroking at his entrance slowly. Jim whimpered quietly, the light contact beginning to make him pant.

“Spock…Spock, I can take you now, c’mon…” Spock moved up from where he was mouthing at Jim’s collarbone to meet his eyes, his eyebrow going up again.

“Not without much discomfort on your part, you cannot. Besides…” With a shudder, Spock pushed two fingers into Jim at once, his eyes narrowing with lust at the way it made Jim’s mouth fall open, and at the tightness around his sensitive fingers, “I find this…most pleasing.” 

No further complaint came from Jim, who immediately began to ride Spock’s fingers, pushing himself down onto them harder and deeper with the tight movements of his hips. Spock rasped out a little chuckle, watching Jim with a truly lecherous look in his eye. After a few moments, Spock placed a strong, delicate hand on Jim’s hip and held him in place, pushing a third finger into him and bracing Jim as he fucked into him at a hard, fast pace. He watched his captain’s face hungrily as Jim’s eyes shut tight, his face tense with pleasure and sharp, breathy noises slipping from his open mouth with every thrust. The intense tightness around Spock’s fingers was driving him crazy; he could feel every pulse of pleasure that rode through his lover, and each time Jim tightened around him Spock felt his cock twitch and stiffen. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back for much longer before tearing into Jim, taking him over and over until he was sated and Jim could no longer walk, and he knew from the way his ashayam was bucking and pleading underneath him that this was exactly what he wanted as well. But he still desired to make Jim beg and scream for it; the way his captain’s thick, swollen lips stuttered over Spock’s name, over the word “please,” was what had stirred Spock from his sleep in the first place. With little warning, Spock withdrew his fingers, kneeling over Jim and starting to stroke at himself instead, enjoying Jim’s intake of breath and the way those wide, incredibly blue eyes flicked up to Spock’s face and then back down to watch, the double-ridged head of Spock’s cock bobbing just inches away from Jim’s lips. Jim squirmed and rubbed his thighs together distractedly, his cheeks blazing. Spock raised an eyebrow at this, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

“What’s the matter? Do you feel…empty, ashayam?” Spock’s voice was barely above a growl, and it made Jim’s hair stand on end. Jim began to stutter out a response, but lost his train of thought completely when Spock began to tap the swollen head of his cock against Jim’s mouth. With his thumb and forefinger, Spock pulled Jim’s mouth open, rubbing himself up against his parted lips and his tongue filthily. “What shall I do about that…” Spock mused, mostly to himself. For a while Jim could only wait, his eyes blown wide with surprise and intense want as he watched Spock weigh the options of how best to take him, his head buzzing with arousal as Spock continued to defile him with his cock. After a moment, however, Jim was able to focus enough to send Spock an image of Jim in his lap, fucking him face to face, and with a growl of approval Spock quickly pulled Jim into the desired position. Jim bit down on his lip and squirmed impatiently as he watched Spock slick up his cock and line himself up, rubbing the head against Jim’s slick hole, and then suddenly Spock was sending him thoughts of his own; of Jim bent over the conference room table back at headquarters, the room filled with people—Nabokoii’s face very clearly present, as well as Bones, and several others that Jim supposed Spock considered competition. Jim gasped as Spock shoved into him, his blue eyes shutting tightly as scenes of Spock publicly claiming him played behind his eyelids. What was real and what was fantasy was quickly blending together for Jim in a rush of images and intense sensation; he could feel Spock’s fingers digging into his hips, his thrusts hard and fast but still very controlled, he could see himself shoved over a table with his clothing torn away, his hard cock leaking against the glass surface and his wrists held behind his back. He heard Spock’s voice in his ear suddenly, low and dangerous.

“This… _ this _ is how I would have you…” Spock stilled Jim’s hips with a tight grip and fucked into him deeper, making him squirm and keen in pleasure. “Then there would be no  _ question _ ,” he punctuated this with a thrust that made Jim see sparks, “as to whom you belonged…would there, James?” When he didn’t immediately respond, Spock cracked his hand down onto his ass hard, making Jim cry out sharply. 

“Aah—!! Fuck…y-yes, sir…” Jim’s voice was breathy and fucked out, the way Spock liked it best, and after smacking him just as hard on the other cheek Spock grabbed Jim’s ass with both hands, squeezing and groping at him as he shoved Jim all the way down onto his cock, thoroughly enjoying the high, sharp noise that slipped from Jim’s lips when he was fully impaled on him, before letting the last of his restraint slip away and pounding into him roughly. Jim could only cling to Spock for support and take it; his hands laced together behind Spock’s head and his face pressed against the crook of his neck as he whimpered and moaned. 

“Such a good boy for me, James…” Spock wrapped one of his hands around Jim’s cock, a contented noise rumbling from his chest when this made Jim’s hips stutter forward and a feminine gasp escape his swollen, parted lips. “How’d I get such a good boy…” Spock was slamming into him faster now, harder, and the quick rhythm of skin smacking against skin was pushing Jim past his breaking point.

“Spock,” he gasped out, his head falling back, “Spock, fuck…gonna come, please…” If Jim’s eyes hadn’t been squeezed tight he would’ve seen just a hint of a wicked smirk quirk up the corner of Spock’s lips. 

“I  _ suppose _ you’ve earned it,” Spock rumbled, tightening his slick hand around Jim’s cock and teasing the underside of the head with his thumb. Jim’s eyes blew open at this and he cried out sharply when Spock brought him down hard all the way onto his cock again and held him there, watching him squirm and keen with great satisfaction. Spock leaned in, his lips brushing the alien curve of Jim’s ear. “Do you enjoy being filled like this, ashayam?” Jim let out a choked little whimper in response and Spock began to move again, torturously slow, rubbing the head of his cock against Jim’s prostate with each little movement. Jim was a mess; a slur of pleas escaping his lips and a frantic, pounding desperation crackling from his skin to Spock’s like electricity. He was shaking with effort, trying his hardest to hold still and keep himself from grinding down and rubbing himself to orgasm against Spock. Spock picked up on this last image and growled deep in his chest, pulling out of Jim and shoving him down on his back with his legs over his shoulders, pinning his wrists above his head before quickly slamming back into him and pushing him back up to a fast, rough pace. 

“Spock—!!” Jim cried out hoarsely, his voice breaking and his eyes shutting tightly. He was back at headquarters again, he realized with a shaky laugh that quickly melded into a gasp, surrounded by observers but hardly aware of them, Spock staring down at him with dark, lust-blown eyes, watching Jim’s face as he pounded into him deep, claiming him so primally it made Jim shudder.

_ Whose are you, James?  _ Jim couldn’t tell if Spock had actually spoken aloud or not.  _ I wish to hear you say it.  _ Spock began to stroke Jim off with his free hand, fast and firm, and Jim couldn’t take it anymore; he rocked his hips down hard against Spock’s thrusts, his mouth falling open.

“Yours—!! Fuck, Spock, yours, only yours, please…” Spock growled deeply in approval, rutting forward quickly and kissing and biting at his throat.  _ Very good. You may come for me now, James.  _ Spock wrapped a hand around Jim’s cock, squeezing firmly at the base, and slammed up into him hard.

That was all it took. With a sharp cry, Jim arched off the mattress and came hard between their two bodies, fisting at the covers above his head tightly and shuddering. Spock watched him with a heated, hungry look in his eye, the way Jim’s tight hole spasmed around his cock as he came quickly pushing him over the edge as well. With a growl, Spock held Jim down and shoved all the way into him, thoroughly enjoying the little whimper that slipped from Jim as he emptied his seed into him, and didn’t pull out of him for several long moments, mouthing at Jim’s neck and chest and stroking at his legs, which were still over his shoulders. When he finally did pull out, he sat back on his knees and stared at Jim, admiring his flushed, come-splattered skin and the bite marks that were already starting to bruise along his throat. Jim moved to lower his legs, but instead Spock guided them gently up against his chest, sitting back and watching his come leak out of Jim with immense satisfaction. Jim felt his face heat up at this, and he shivered when he felt Spock’s hands part his cheeks more, his gaze boring into him. 

“Spock…” Jim laughed nervously, his face and ears blazing. It took a lot to make Jim Kirk shy, but this seemed to do it. It took Spock a second to shake himself out of his reverie and allow Jim to put his legs down, but once he did the exhaustion began to hit him and he collapsed onto the mattress on his back, just hard enough to be a little un-Vulcanly, making Jim erupt into post-coital giggling that Spock could only assume was normal for humans, as it happened so frequently. Spock pulled Jim into his arms and curled up behind him, positioned much as they were before they had woken up, and if Jim’s laughter made him break into a small smile, his face pressed to Jim’s shoulder, well, no one had to be the wiser. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment, it's like food for the affection-starved fanfic writer! And follow me on tumblr at jimkirkwearspanties.tumblr.com if you want to be internet friends! I do. I want to be internet friends with you. In a gay way. Hit me up.


	15. Voluntary Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock's fate is decided.

The call came at exactly 1100 hours the next day while Kirk was on the bridge, quibbling anxiously with Chekov over the restrictions that had placed on their engine the day before, while Spock paced the back of the room, barely glancing at the consoles and looking as close to restless as a Vulcan would dare to. Uhura looked up from her station to Kirk suddenly, and before she could say anything more than “sir, Starfleet Command wants to--” Kirk was rushing to his ready room, motioning for her to direct the call there. Jim caught a glimpse of Spock’s face before the doors slid shut and he felt his heart drop down into his gut. This could easily be the last time Kirk looked across the bridge and saw Commander Spock at his station, and it made him wonder for a brief moment if it had all been worth it. Of course he was happy to be with Spock, he was happier than he’d ever been in his life, but when it came down to it did his own happiness really matter more to him than his ship, his crew? And what about Spock? He’d been working hard for years to build his career in Starfleet, back when Jim was still skipping school to get wasted and hook up with people in abandoned barns. Maybe Spock was the best thing that had ever happened to Jim but from where he stood, staring at the Starfleet logo on his comm screen and waiting for some nameless admiral to take Spock away, he may well be the worst thing to have happened to Spock in a while. Jim would’ve continued this line of thinking, but he was quickly shaken from his thoughts by the image of Admiral T’Pol, an older Vulcan woman whom Jim had only met face-to-face once or twice, but whose reputation as the first Vulcan officer on board a Starfleet vessel, Enterprise NX-01 no less, far preceded her. Jim stood at attention, nodding at her with respect.

“Admiral.” T’Pol ran her eyes over Jim briefly, and he wouldn’t have noticed the slight quirk of her eyebrow that indicated intrigue if he hadn’t spent so much time around Spock. As quickly as it had appeared, however, it was gone, and her expression was unreadable again.

“Captain.” She nodded slightly, returning the gesture of respect. “I assume you know why I’ve called you here.” Jim had to suppress a laugh, he’d been hearing that line from authority figures his whole life. 

“To discuss my first officer, yes.” Jim watched T’Pol’s eyebrow rise and fall again, and it made him ache with guilt and glance behind him at the door to the bridge. 

“I would think you would consider him more than that at this point.” Now it was Kirk’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“Sir?”

“It’s no secret that the two of you have bonded, Captain. If you recall, Commander Spock announced it to a room full of Admirals yesterday, myself included.” 

“Ah.” Kirk winced. He hadn’t realized she had been there. “Yeah. I recall. Admiral, just let me say that I take full responsibility for Commander Spock’s actions, and I ask that any punitive measures be taken out on me, not him. It was my fault, and I’m his commanding officer. I’ll do anything to keep him in Starfleet, resign my commission if I have to. We need him. You need him.” T’Pol quirked her head to one side a few degrees, the intrigued look returning to her face.

“I suppose that answers my question of whether it was true. Captain, the matter has been discussed with Starfleet Command, and after looking more thoroughly into the events that transpired and speaking with several of the members of the Vulcan Science Directorate, we have found that Commander Spock acted fully within his rights as a Vulcan male defending his mate.” Jim’s mouth dropped open a little. “Upon debriefing and further questioning, Admiral Nabokoii has elected not to press charges. However, both Starfleet and the Directorate urge the two of you to take a voluntary leave of absence, for at least a few weeks, while the situation...resolves itself. It would be wise to comply. Understood?” Jim stared blankly at her for a few seconds.

“So...you’re not going to take Spock off Enterprise? Or reprimand me for fraternizing with one of my crew?”

“Captain, several testimonies were given yesterday by members of the Science Directorate regarding Vulcan mating rituals, and the inherent dangers of interrupting one. I can hardly say with certainty that your problems are over, but for now, Starfleet has elected not to interfere. Now, unless there is anything else?” Jim was still turning everything over in his mind, and it took him a moment to realize she was waiting for a response.

“Yes. Right. I mean, um, no sir. Thank you sir. Admiral.” This time when T’Pol raised an eyebrow it was not at all subtle. 

“We expect your request for leave to be put in within the day. Live long and prosper, Captain.” She met his eye and gave him a small nod. “And congratulations.” The screen went blank before Kirk could respond. He slumped over his desk, relief hitting him physically, like a weight being rolled off his back. After a moment, he hit the comm button and called Spock in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment, it's like food for the affection-starved fanfic writer! And follow me on tumblr at jimkirkwearspanties.tumblr.com if you want to be internet friends! I do. I want to be internet friends with you. In a gay way. Hit me up.


	16. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock and Jim prepare for their leave and then nearly miss it.

“No.”

“Oh come on, Spock!”

“Absolutely not, Jim. We are not spending our leave on a pleasure planet.”

“But think how much fun it would be! There are hot springs, beaches, massage parlors everywhere, nightclubs…”

“Indeed. However, I do not wish to spend our time together fighting off potential suitors, and from the stories I’ve heard of Risa, that is all I will be doing.”

“But--”

“Jim, my answer is no.” 

“Ughhh...” Jim collapsed sideways onto Spock’s bed, pouting into the mattress. “Well then, where would you suggest? I hear Betazed is nice this time of year.” Jim felt his cheeks heat up at the dark glare Spock sent him across the room. “Kidding. I’m kidding.” 

“Perhaps we could visit Earth? We’re already in orbit, and I have never seen your hometown. It would be logical.” Jim continued to pout. 

“There’s nothing to my hometown but some farms and a lot of people I don’t particularly like. What about finding a nice tropical uninhabited planet somewhere? Then you wouldn’t have to chase anyone away when I decide to go skinny-dipping.” Spock looked horrified at this and it made Jim giggle.

“You are...kidding again, right?” 

“No, actually. You should try it sometime, it’s very freeing.” 

“I will not.” Spock climbed onto the bed with Jim, swinging a leg over him and gently rubbing at his shoulders. Jim melted at the touch, sighing contentedly. 

“I guess it doesn’t really matter where we go, does it?” Spock worked his fingers slowly down Jim’s back, leaning in to nuzzle at the crook of his neck.

“You will have neither the time nor the capacity to leave our room if I have anything to say about it. Clothed or otherwise.” Jim made a little noise into the blankets that sounded like “eep” and Spock bit back a small smile, loosening a knot at the base of Jim’s spine. “I would like to see where you grew up. It could be quite informative.” Jim sighed, glancing over his shoulder at Spock.

“You really wanna see Riverside that bad?” 

“I do.”

“And you’re sure this has nothing to do with there being a lack of beautiful, horny, swimsuit-clad people in Iowa?”

“It has everything to do with that.” Jim snorted, putting his head back down and relaxing into Spock’s hands again.

“Alright, fine. I’m sure we can get up to sufficient mischief, I always did. But one condition, alright?”

“What is that?”

“We’re going skinny-dipping.” 

“Jim.” 

“Am I going to have to make that an order, Mister Spock?” Jim was quickly and effortlessly flipped over to meet Spock’s eyes, an eyebrow quirked up in challenge.

“You’re certainly welcome to try.” Before Jim could think of a witty retort his wrists were pinned above his head, and he burst into random, contented laughter as he tried and failed to twist out of his grip. He leaned up to kiss Spock, still grinning, and this caught him off guard enough to let Jim’s wrists go. Jim wrapped his arms around the back of Spock’s neck, pulling him down on top of his body and kissing him happily. They didn’t pull apart for a long time, not before both of them were panting.

“I love you.” Jim beamed up at Spock, and Spock felt his heart stutter in his chest. Humans were incredibly unpredictable, and that often left him confused and frustrated, but Spock conceded that moments like this made it worth it. He leaned down and kissed Jim softly, stroking his cheekbone lightly with the pad of his thumb. He then moved up and kissed Jim’s forehead, enjoying the warm buzz of Jim’s thoughts along his skin.

“I love you, Jim.” He moved back to look at him for a long moment, then glanced at the clock. “We should begin to pack. Our transport is scheduled for 1700.” Jim opened his mouth to complain, but stopped and grinned when Spock raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Yes, sir.” He stood, leaving Spock’s quarters through their shared bathroom and grabbing his suitcase from its place in the back of his closet. He tossed it onto his bed and it fell open, and as he rummaged through the bottom drawers of his dresser for his rarely-worn civilian clothes he occasionally tossed an article of clothing behind him, toward the general vicinity of the suitcase. He had no idea how long they were going to be gone, T’Pol had made it seem like a several week long leave was expected of them. After he had thrown almost all of his civilian wear at the suitcase he stood and pulled his uniform shirt off, then kicked off his shoes and socks and removed his tank top and pants. He turned to sift toward the mess on his bed for something to wear for the transport down, but stopped and stared in confusion when he saw that all of his clothing was neatly folded and fit expertly into the suitcase. Spock was watching him from the door, the ghost of a smirk pulling at his lips when Jim finally noticed him with a jump.

“You should be more aware of your environment.” Jim blushed a little, still in nothing but a pair of gray boxer briefs, and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, well you’re sneaky.” Spock raised an eyebrow.

“Vulcans do not sneak.” Jim laughed, going back to the dresser and leaning down to find a pair of jeans and a plain white v neck shirt.

“Right, and there was absolutely no tactical advantage to coming in and watching me undress without my knowing.” Jim moved to stand back up, but gasped when he felt Spock press against him, one hand starting to stroke at his entrance and palm at his balls filthily through his underwear and the other holding Jim down by his shoulder.

“I never said that.” Jim squirmed against him, biting back a little moan, and let the clothing he was holding drop to the ground. 

“H-ah...see? That’s what I mean, right there. Sneaky.” Jim laughed shakily, inhaling sharply when he felt Spock’s erection press into the curve of his ass. Spock pulled Jim up straight against him, mouthing at his neck wetly and holding him tight to his body as he ground against him and continued to grope and play with his ass. 

“I-I thought you said we needed to pack…” Jim spoke without much conviction in his voice, shuddering when he felt Spock undo his own pants and shove them down a little, slipping out his hardening cock and rubbing it against his ass with a pleasured sigh, right in Jim’s ear. Jim blushed hard, his own cock straining against his underwear, as Spock kissed behind his ear and along the curve of it.

“You have packed, with my assistance. I will take significantly less time to pack than you did. We have another hour before transport. I wish to have you in that time.” Jim flushed and looked over his shoulder at Spock, biting back a grin and working his underwear down around his ankles and kicking them off. 

“Seems logical.” Spock huffed out a short laugh, something that Jim still wasn’t used to and still knocked the breath out of him every time he heard it.

“I’m glad you agree.” Spock stepped away from Jim, looking him up and down slowly. “Get on the bed.” Jim quickly did as he was told, and he couldn’t help but laugh when Spock gave the suitcase a sharp shove to the ground and clothes were sent flying. If Spock noticed, he did nothing but raise an eyebrow quickly to show it. He quickly climbed on top of Jim, pinning his wrists above his head, and then stilled, looking over at Jim’s bedside table for a moment. He looked back to Jim and quirked his lip up into a barely-there smirk, sitting back on his heels, watching him. Jim moved toward him, confused. 

“Clean it up.” Jim blinked a few times.

“What?”

“Your suitcase. Repack it.” Spock raised an eyebrow, his expression unreadable. “Now.” Jim shivered, not about to argue with Spock when he looked at him like that.

“Yes, sir.” He stood and walked over to where the suitcase had been upturned, and Spock moved to sit at the head of the bed, his feet firmly on the ground. While Jim’s back was turned, Spock quickly reached into Jim’s bedside table’s half-open drawer, removing a decently sized vibrator, which by the looks of it had been engineered to stimulate the prostate, and was tapered at the end like a plug. Spock turned the device over in his hands, impressed by the efficiency of its design. He looked back up and watched Jim bend down to turn the suitcase back over, his gaze lingering on the tight curve of his ass. 

“Come here.” His voice was low, gravelly. Jim stood up, blushing a little, and walked over to Spock with a cocky grin.

“That didn’t take long.” Spock gave him that look again and he shivered, glancing down and quickly noticing the vibrator in his hands, his eyes getting big. “Wait--where did you--”

“Legs on either side of me.” When Jim hesitated, Spock gripped his ass firmly with one hand, pulling him up into his lap so Jim had to hold onto his shoulders for balance. Spock reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube, slicking the toy up quickly behind Jim’s back and turning it onto its lowest setting, a light vibration that came in slow pulses. Slowly, torturously, Spock slid the length of the vibrator up one of Jim’s thighs, making Jim shake and cling to him, panting lightly. Spock turned the power up a notch, working the toy between his balls and his entrance, watching Jim’s reactions in fascination. Jim was a wreck already; his face pressed against the crook of Spock’s neck, whimpering and rolling back against the vibrator, his cock hardening more with every pulse. Spock moved the toy up to press against his hole, making Jim stutter out a curse and grind back against it desperately. Raising an eyebrow at this, Spock pushed the slick head of the toy inside him, angling it perfectly and thrusting it forward in time to Jim’s hips, slowly working the whole length of the vibrator into him. Jim was panting and shaking, precum dripping from his achingly hard cock as the toy buzzed right against his prostate, the setting too low to do anything but torture him. 

“Stand.” Using all his strength, Jim moved from Spock’s lap and stood, the pulsing of the vibrator almost immediately sending him to his knees. Spock stared at the shaking, lust-wracked form at his feet and felt a potent kind of power surge through him that was truly intoxicating. He snapped his fingers sharply and Jim looked up, blue eyes half-shut in want and lips trembling.

“I said stand, Mr. Kirk.”

“I-I can’t, sir.” Spock raised an eyebrow, leaning down and pulling Jim into a heated kiss, his thumb and forefinger guiding Jim by his chin. He stood, and Jim shakily followed. 

“Good. Now,” Spock reached behind him and pulled him close by a hand on his ass, watching Jim buckle and gasp as he pushed the vibrator deeper within him and turned the power up two settings. Jim clung to Spock for support, panting against his shoulder, and Spock stroked Jim’s hair and watched him tremble against him. “You may continue packing your suitcase.” 

“You’re fucking joking.” Spock raised an eyebrow, lifting Jim’s chin up and meeting his eyes.

“I am not.” 

“Spock, I-I can’t--” Jim was cut off by a sharp smack landing on his ass, making him cry out and tense around the toy, his dick throbbing in response. 

“I have been too lax with you, it seems.” Spock jerked Jim’s head back by a handful of his hair, cracking his hand down again on the same spot, making Jim cry out and buck against him desperately. “When I order something of you, I expect it done promptly. And I expect to be addressed with more respect.” He spanked him again, this time on the other cheek, and Jim could’ve come if he’d been allowed to. Spock picked up on this thought and met his gaze in approval, turning the vibrator up another notch and stepping away.

“Finish packing the suitcase, Mr. Kirk.” Spock liked the way that name, stripped of any rank like a fresh cadet, made Jim flush and stand up straighter, as if at attention. Spock returned to his seat on the bed, stroking himself off slowly and watching Jim shakily lean down, picking up all the clothes that had spilled from the neatly packed suitcase. After a moment, Jim realized he was going to have to sink down on his knees to a squat, and as he did his eyes fluttered shut, and he let out a loud, breathy noise that made Spock throb and harden under his hand. Jim folded a few articles of clothing with shaking hands, then shifted slightly to grab a pair of jeans and shuddered, grasping at the edge of the suitcase to keep from falling to the ground. 

“Please, sir...I-I’m gonna come, I can’t…” 

“You do not decide what you can and cannot do here, Mr. Kirk. I give the orders, and you obey them. You will finish your task, and only then will I allow you to come. Do you understand?” Jim paused for a moment, eyes hazy with submission, and he nodded. Turning back with intent, he folded the jeans and then reached for another piece of clothing. Spock watched, impressed, as Jim finished packing the suitcase, closing and zipping it before walking to Spock and standing at attention, his legs wobbling slightly. His face was flushed red and he was panting like he had just run a mile. 

“Very good.” Gently, with one hand pressing the vibrator deeper into him, Spock lifted Jim back up into his lap, where he immediately began tugging at Spock’s shirt, trying and failing to pull it off. Spock moved back for a moment, tugging both his uniform and his undershirt off and then pulling Jim into a deep kiss, reaching around to grope at his ass with both hands, turning up the toy and starting to thrust it up into Jim.

“You’ve done very well, pet…” Jim’s head fell back as he cried out sharply, slamming back on the vibrator desperately, rock hard against his stomach but not daring to touch himself without Spock’s permission. “You deserve a reward.” Suddenly, Spock’s voice was in Jim’s ear, and he felt dizzy from the sound of it. “You may touch yourself, but you are to say my name as you come. Understood?” Jim nodded quickly, and before he could even move, Spock had turned up the vibrator all the way and was slamming it into him, hard enough to make Jim see sparks with every thrust. Jim shouted out Spock’s name brokenly, his hand darting to the base of his cock, and it only took a few seconds before Jim was coming harder than he ever had before, his vision whiting out and his whole body seeming to tense and contract as he spilled all over himself. Spock watched intently him the whole time, the rhythm of his thrusts not even slowing until Jim was slumped against him, trembling. Gently, Spock slipped the toy out of him and turned it off, setting it aside and pulling Jim into his arms. He was immensely fond of the way Jim clung to him after sex, his arms around his shoulders and his face buried in the crook of his neck. Spock would have Jim this close to him far more often, he thought, if it was up to him. 

“Ashayam…” Spock nuzzled at Jim’s ear and Jim stirred, making a small noise. “You cannot fall asleep, we are due at the transport soon.” Jim laughed quietly, kissing at Spock’s throat and sliding a hand down his chest to palm at his still very much erect cock.

“You gonna walk into the transporter room like that?” Spock stiffened, and felt the tips of his ears heat up as Jim’s hand stroked lightly at him, his thumb tracing the double ridges along the head. 

“Jim…” It was more a growl than anything, a warning. One that Jim heard very clearly and chose to disregard, as was his nature. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I love that vibrator...designed it myself actually, but after being with you…” Jim pressed against him closely, stroking off Spock’s now fully hard, thick cock with a teasingly light grip, “It’s just not..big enough anymore, y’know?” Jim grinned, looking up to meet Spock’s eyes and blushing, shivering a little at how dark they seemed, but then Spock had a grip on his wrist and he was pulling it away from his cock, twisting Jim’s arm behind his back and shoving him face first into the bed before Jim could even react. Jim heard the click of the lubricant bottle opening, then a few moments later felt the slick head of Spock’s dick teasing at his entrance. 

“You are...fascinatingly insatiable…” Jim rocked back against him, laughing shakily.

“Mm...think ‘slutty’ is the word you’re looking for, Mister Spock…” Spock raised an eyebrow, double-checking through their bond what he was picking up from his body; that Jim was wanting him to use that word; illogical though it seemed, Jim’s mind seemed preoccupied in that moment with the thought of Spock talking dirty to him, of being verbally degraded. Spock raised an eyebrow at this, gripping Jim’s shoulder for leverage as he lined himself up. 

“It would hardly be an unfair assessment…” Without any further preparation, Spock pushed fully into Jim, both of them gasping at the feeling. After a moment Jim began to rock his hips back, making high, keening noises with each little movement, open enough from the vibrator to take Spock without pain but still adjusting to his size. Spock dug his fingers into Jim’s shoulder, his other hand on Jim’s hip, stilling him as he began to snap his hips forward, fucking into him hard and fast. 

“Spock--!!” Jim’s mouth fell open and he gripped at the comforter with both hands, his hardening cock bouncing against his stomach as Spock held Jim’s hips tightly, almost lifting him off the bed as he slammed into him. “Oh  _ fuck _ , just like that…” Spock huffed out a dark laugh.

“Like this?” One hand slid up Jim’s back, gripping a handful of his hair and jerking his head back, using it for leverage as Spock ground up into him. He held his hip steady as he fully sheathed himself inside him, making Jim shudder and let out a high breathy moan, before Spock resumed his pace, holding Jim up easily at the optimal angle to slam into his prostate with each thrust. After a moment, Spock smacked Jim hard on the ass and he bucked forward, remembering vaguely he had been asked a question.

“Yes...fuck, yes sir--don’t stop--” The corner of Spock’s lip quirked up at this, and he released his grip on Jim’s hair in favor of sliding his free hand down Jim’s chest as he pounded into him, tweaking at a nipple and making Jim whimper.

“You’re quite right, you know, Jim…” Spock leaned over his back as he fucked into him, kissing at his shoulder and wrapping his hand around the base of Jim’s aching cock. “You are a slut.” The word felt strange in Spock’s mouth, but the choked, surprised noise that came out of Jim and the way Spock felt him throb in his hand encouraged him to continue. 

“And you’re  _ my  _ slut, aren’t you, ashayam? Always so eager to please me, eager to take me inside you...tell me,” Spock punctuated this by grinding up into him filthily, squeezing and stroking lightly at Jim’s cock before resuming his punishing pace, “Do you think about this on the bridge? Sitting in your chair, giving orders to the rest of the crew, do you shift and rub your thighs together and think of me filling you, taking you on your hands and knees?” Jim felt his cheeks blazing as Spock continued to fuck into him and play with his cock, his voice quiet and dangerous in his ear. He spanked Jim twice in quick succession, letting out a low noise and bucking into him at the feeling sparking up his sensitive hand. “Answer me, James.” 

“I-I…” Jim flushed, looking up over his shoulder at Spock and meeting his eyes almost shyly. “Yes, sir.” He was telling the truth, and they both knew it. Spock’s eyes seemed to darken and he leaned over Jim’s back, pressing against him and mouthing at his neck as he slammed into him over and over, hard as he could, the bruising pace making Jim dizzy with pleasure. Spock looped an arm under Jim’s to grip at his shoulder, bracing him to the quick, steady thrusts and keeping him still as he squeezed and pumped at Jim’s cock filthily in time. 

“Spock--!!” Jim shouted out brokenly as Spock sank his teeth into the back of his shoulder, at the crook of his neck, and ground up into him deeply again, close enough to orgasm that Jim could feel the beginnings of it ripple through their bond. He pulled away from the bite mark he’d created, eyeing it with dark satisfaction, and leaned up to Jim’s ear.

“I quite enjoy the way you...clench around me as you come…” His voice made Jim shudder, rutting up into his hand desperately. “You have permission to do so now.” With the grip on his shoulder, Spock rooted himself fully into Jim, rocking his hips forward in deep, filthy motions and pumping his cock firmly in time to his quickening pace, and in a matter of seconds Jim was shouting out high, breathy curses and spilling into Spock’s hand. Spock exhaled shakily as Jim clenched around his cock tightly, and after a few more deep, erratic thrusts Spock hit his orgasm hard, gripping at Jim’s hip and shoulder as he emptied himself into his shaking body, growling Jim’s name lowly, as well as several sharp words in Vulcan that Jim had never heard before but was sure were filthy. Spock rutted forward slowly a few more times, making Jim shudder, before pulling out and sinking back onto his heels. Jim knew what to expect this time when he felt Spock’s fingers pulling his cheeks apart, groping at him, and his cheeks and ears blushed bright pink when he felt some of Spock’s come leak out of him, dribbling down his inner thigh. Jim heard a deep contented noise from behind him, somewhere between a purr and a growl, and he shivered. 

“I am not sure which I prefer…” Spock guided Jim up onto his knees and pushed his legs together, holding him upright and watching him squirm as more began to drip down his thighs, “The sight of my claim leaking from you like this, or your reaction.” Jim laughed shakily, his voice hoarse from the good bit of screaming he had just done, and turned to respond, but was interrupted by his com beeping. Spock stood and grabbed it from the top of the dresser, opening it sharply.

“Yes?”

“Um...Mr. Spock?” Scotty was on the other line, and he sounded uncomfortable. 

“...Yes?”

“This is the Captain’s com line.” Jim snorted, watching from the bed, and Spock raised an eyebrow, saying nothing. After an awkward pause, Scotty continued. “Anyway, your transport is scheduled for...ten minutes ago. So, erm. Yeah. Just thought you two should know. Scott out.” Spock closed the communicator and stared at the wall for a moment with an odd look on his face, and Jim couldn’t help but start to laugh, getting up and walking to the bathroom. 

“I’m gonna clean up. Get dressed, and not in your uniform. That’s an order.” Spock raised his eyebrow at this, and Jim mirrored the expression before laughing and ducking into the bathroom. Spock watched him go, then followed after him and through to his quarters. Roughly twenty five minutes late, Jim and Spock arrived in Transporter Room 3, the only one up and running so far, with their suitcases, and it took what little self restraint Jim had to keep from laughing at Scotty’s face when the two of them walked in. 

“Enjoy your leave, gentlemen.” Scotty was trying as hard as Jim was to keep composure. 

“Oh, we will, Mr. Scott.” Jim winked at him, climbing up onto the transporter pad with Spock close behind, an eyebrow raised at Jim. “Energize.” The last thing they saw before being transported down was Scott looking like he was about to go drink a lot of whiskey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment, it's like food for the affection-starved fanfic writer! And follow me on tumblr at jimkirkwearspanties.tumblr.com if you want to be internet friends! I do. I want to be internet friends with you. In a gay way. Hit me up.


	17. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Spock transport down to Riverside, and Spock learns a lot of new things about his captain. Warning: alcohol and mild drug use, if that sort of thing doesn't float your boat.

Jim and Spock rematerialized on the edge of town in front of a old wooden house, Victorian style with a sloping roof, ornately trimmed windows and a fresh coat of white paint. One one side of the house there was nothing but cornfields as far as the eye could see; a few windmills in the distance, and on the other, about a kilometer west, the small town of Riverside pulsed quietly. Jim took a step back and whistled, looking around.

“Not bad for mandatory leave.” He walked up to the house, setting his bags on the front step of the porch. “I bet from that balcony up there you can see the river.” He shielded his eyes from the midday sun and grinned, walking the perimeter of the house with Spock following behind him.

“Fascinating.” Jim turned around, giving him a weird look.

“Is that all you can say? It was your idea to come here in the first place, wasn’t it?”

“Indeed. I was referring to your reactions thus far. You had made it seem like you did not wish to return here.” 

“Well yeah, compared to Risa maybe. But this is home.” Jim breathed in deeply, closing his eyes and smiling. “In the end, I’m always happy to come back here.” When he opened his eyes, Spock had moved closer to him. He took Jim’s hand, pressing their fingers together in a kiss.

“I am pleased to see that.” Jim smiled and leaned up, kissing Spock’s lips gently. 

“This is going to be fun, I can already--” Jim stopped, stepping back with wide eyes. “Oh, no  _ way _ .” Spock immediately took a defensive position, his hand darting to his waist for a phaser that wasn’t there, and Jim took off running toward the garage.

“Jim!” Spock bolted after him, stopping abruptly when the garage came fully into view. Jim was standing in front of a large red hover-vehicle, caressing it lovingly, and Spock relaxed slightly, approaching him. 

“1969 Thunderbird Convertible, candy apple red, custom refit, cream leather interior…” Jim beamed, jumping over the door and into the driver’s seat, stroking the wheel with reverence. “Bench seating, chrome fixtures, antimatter fueled engine...god, this thing is gorgeous. Whoever planned this deserves a commendation.” Spock raised an eyebrow, standing to the side of the car and watching Jim with a glint of what might have been amusement. 

“I believe it was a group effort of the senior officers and bridge crew.” Jim looked up, his smile widening in disbelief.

“You’re kidding.”

“Vulcans do not kid. I was told it is a human custom for friends to impart gifts upon a newly wed couple.” Jim sat back in the seat and was quiet for a moment, touched.

“I told Bones years ago that I’d always wanted a car like this...I never thought he’d actually…” He trailed off, running his hand over the dash, before shaking himself out of it and looking up at Spock with a grin. “Well, what are you waiting for? Come aboard, Commander. Let’s take her out for a test ride.” Spock was about to comment that they had both left their suitcases on the porch, but thought better of it when he saw how eager and excited Jim seemed. It was incredibly endearing. He walked to the other side of the car and opened the door, climbing in and scrutinizing the interior. 

“What is our destination, Captain?” Jim turned the key that was already in the ignition, revving the car up and turning to grin boyishly at Spock, making his heart stutter in his side.

“Wherever the wind takes us.” They peeled out of the garage, engine humming loudly beneath the hood, and Jim let out a loud whoop of excitement as they shot down a long dirt road, cornfields on either side of them. Spock was holding onto the car door with one hand and gripping the seat with the other, trying not to look worried for their lives. Jim glanced over at him and laughed. 

“Spock, we pass the speed of light on a regular basis, this can’t be too fast for you.” 

“There are no fences or trees or other cars in close proximity in space.” Jim couldn’t help but smile, slowing down a little and tapping a button on the console. 

“Look, we’ve got deflective shielding around the entire car, and inertial dampers under the seats and dash. Not that we’ll need it with me at the wheel, but we’re perfectly safe.” Spock raised an eyebrow, but loosened his vice-like grip on the door and the seat. 

“You have experience with this kind of vehicle?” Jim snorted, biting back a grin. 

“Yeah, I must’ve been eight or nine the first time I drove a car. My stepdad’s.” 

“It seems incredibly illogical for your step-father to have allowed you use of his vehicle at such a young age.” 

“Yeah, I bet he would’ve said the same thing if I had bothered to ask him.” Jim smirked, taking a hard turn and spraying dirt behind him. “With much more...colorful language, of course.” Spock watched Jim drive for a while, fascinated by how easily he controlled the car, as if it were an extension of his body. He reasoned that Jim must have had years of experience driving these vehicles before he ever learned to pilot a starship. Jim turned around suddenly and headed off toward the town.

“Is the wind taking us into town?” Jim laughed.

“Something like that. I wanna see if Murphy’s is still open.” 

“Who is Murphy?”

“Beats me, but his bar is where I spent most of my time when I lived here.” Spock raised an eyebrow.

“We are going to a...bar?” 

“Yeah, I have a hunch. Trust me, it’ll be fun.” Jim laid on the gas pedal and they lurched back, the look on Spock’s face sparking another peal of laughter. 

  
  


As Jim parked the car in front of the bar and stepped out onto the pavement, the neon lights of the sign playing off his brown leather bomber jacket, Spock fully appreciated classic Earth garb for the first time. Jim was wearing blue jeans tailored tight to his body and tucked into brown leather combat boots, a white v-neck t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and his jacket with a classic blue Starfleet patch on the arm. Spock had, with some urging from Jim before transport, finally decided on a standard black t-shirt tucked into uniform issue pants. He got out and followed Jim into the dimly lit building, where a few people were crowded around a pool table and another few at the bar. Jim walked up to the man behind the bar, leaning over it and calling out drink orders over the loud music, then gestured for Spock to follow him to a table near the bar. The two of them sat, and Spock observed the small crowd around the pool table. 

“A relatively simple game, based on geometry and physics.” Jim laughed.

“Don’t let any of them hear you say that.” The waitress, a curvy tattooed woman with long red hair past her waist, approached them with several glasses and set them down. Jim smiled up at her winningly.

“What’s a beautiful girl like you doing in a dive like this?” Her eyes widened and she stepped back, beaming.

“Jim Kirk, is that you?” She smacked him in the arm, hard, and pulled him into a hug. Spock was unsure of how to react, but because Jim was hugging her back and laughing, he for the moment remained calm. Jim seemed to pick up on this, as he looked across the table and smiled, grabbing Spock’s hand.

“Spock, this is Lorelai. She was one of my best friends all through middle and high school. We got into a lot of trouble together over the years.” Jim looked up at Lorelai, grinning. “Lorelai, this is Spock. He’s my first officer aboard the Enterprise, and my uh,” he laughed a little nervously, scrambling for the right word. Boyfriend? Fiancé? Husband? T’hy’la? This was harder than he thought it was gonna be. 

“I am Jim’s mate.” Spock’s eyebrow was quirked up a little in vague amusement, but otherwise his expression was stoic. Jim blushed a little and glanced up, cracking up at the look on Lorelai’s face. 

“Yeah, what he said.” Lorelai spun a chair around backwards and sat down between them, giving Spock a once-over. 

“Really?” She looked over at Jim in disbelief. “A Vulcan?  _ You _ of all people went for a Vulcan?” Spock raised an eyebrow, watching Jim and this woman slip into a familiar kind of banter, teasing each other. It was fascinating, reminiscent of the way Jim and Doctor McCoy interacted back aboard Enterprise. Jim leaned in, mumbling in her ear.

“You wouldn’t say that if you’d ever been with one--”

“Jim.” Spock felt the tips of his ears turn green. “Surely you know by now that I have superior hearing capabilities.” Lorelai collapsed into giggles, watching the two of them.

“I’m sold, you guys are adorable.” Spock’s ears heated up more as the two of them turned and continued to gossip animatedly, and he eyed the two glasses in front of him; one very small and filled with a dark amber liquid giving off a potent smell that made him recoil, and the other a tall, frosted mug with a handle, filled with a lighter liquid that seemed...effervescent. Spock picked up the mug, scrutinizing it. 

“Spock, have you never had a beer before?” Spock looked up to see both of them staring at him strangely.

“This is what a beer looks like?” Jim choked back a laugh and Lorelai covered her mouth.

“Spock...Spock, you went to the same Academy I did, are you telling me you’ve never once gotten drunk? Or even been in the vicinity of other drunk people?” 

“Of course I haven’t, it would have been illogical to spend time...imbibing fermented grains when I had my responsibilities as a student and--have I said something amusing?” Jim and Lorelai were purposefully not making eye contact to keep from bursting into hysterical laughter. Lorelai’s face was in her hands and her shoulders were shaking, and Jim was biting down on his lip, grinning.

“Spock, you’re...so fucking cute sometimes, I swear.” Spock raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to ignore the way Jim’s laughter was making him blush.

“I would tend to disagree.” Jim chuckled again, smiling across the table at Spock and gesturing at the beer.

“Well, aren’t you gonna try it?” Jim picked up his own shot glass. “There’s a very specific order to this...a ritual, if you will. Observe closely.” Jim shot the whiskey back, setting the glass upside down onto the table and chasing it with a long swig of beer. He made a face, shaking his head a little, then looked up at Spock and grinned. “Got it?” 

“Jim, it smells...offensive. And one of us should remain sober in order to operate the vehicle.”

“We can just put it on autopilot. C’mon, Spock, at least take a sip of the beer?” Spock looked down at the two glasses, then up at Jim’s eager face. Sighing, he resigned himself to the task.

“Very well.” Picking up the shot glass delicately between his thumb and forefinger, as if afraid it would explode in his face, Spock tossed the liquid back into his mouth. It tasted far worse than it smelled, and in revulsion Spock felt it rising back up his throat. He dropped the shot glass onto the table and grabbed the beer with both hands, draining it quickly. The beer tasted strange, bitter, and the bubbles made his stomach feel swollen somehow, but it at least got the taste of the whiskey out of his mouth. After a moment he regained his composure, looking up at Jim and opening his mouth to speak, but instead letting out a small belch, which took him completely off guard. The look of shock and disgust on Spock’s face was enough to send both Jim and Lorelai into another fit of giggles.

“That was  _ vile _ .” Spock picked up the shot glass, turning it upside down onto the table. “I do not understand the appeal of this activity in the slightest.” 

“Give it another few minutes.” Even as Jim spoke, Spock felt a strange warmth creeping through his veins. He blinked a few times, looking down at his hands.

“Fascinating.” Jim grinned, snapping his fingers .

“Waitress, another round please.” Lorelai rolled her eyes, slugging him in the shoulder before standing and walking back to the bar. “Oh yeah,  _ so _ sorry for making you do your job.” She flipped him off from across the room without even looking, and Jim snorted. “God, I missed her.” 

“She is a...unique individual. I admit, I see why the two of you get along so well.”

“Yeah?”

“Indeed. You both have a fascinating proclivity for harassing me.” Jim laughed, scooting his chair in closer to Spock’s and leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“It’s because you make it so easy, Mister Spock.” Spock turned, raising an eyebrow and looking down at Jim in a way that made him blush and clear his throat. Lorelai came back after a minute with two more beers and a bottle of Jack Daniels, which she quickly refilled their shot glasses with.

“You wanna have one with us, Lor?” She smiled and shook her head, motioning for them to continue.

“I’m on duty. I’m off Saturday though, you should come by the apartment and see Kendall, she’ll be really excited to hear you’re in--”

“Wait, Kendell? As in cute little graphic artist Kendell? You’re living with her?” 

“Doing more than that with her.” Lorelai winked. “We’ve been together for two years.”

“Damn, good for you! And here I was worried you were gonna give me shit for settling down.”

“Oh, I’m definitely still gonna give you shit for that, Mr. Captain James T. New Guy Every Week Kirk--”

“Okay, that’s enough, thank you Lorelai.” Jim flushed bright red, throwing back his shot and chasing it with a swig of beer. Spock copied him, downing the shot with a little more ease this time, and taking a small gulp of the beer. After a moment, Spock turned to Lorelai seriously.

“Every week?” Lorelai snickered, and Jim groaned, dropping his head into his hand.

“Now look what you’ve done.” Lorelai held up her hands.

“I’m not touching this one with a ten foot pole. Have Jim tell you the many,  _ many _ sordid filthy tales of his youth, I want no part in it.”

“See Spock, it’s not just you she tortures, it’s me too. It’s everyone.” Lorelai grinned, then rolled her eyes and groaned in disgust when an older man in an apron shouted at her from across the bar to get back to work. 

“Oh shut up and go back to your trivial Starfleet matters. I have more pressing issues to deal with, like Mr. Benton’s vodka tonic. I’ll catch you two later.” She stood and turned to walk away.

“Wait, hold on!” Jim called to her, and she turned back around. “Is David still here?” Lorelai snorted, nodding.

“Where the hell else would he be? I think he’s under the bar right now fucking with the taps, I’ll send him your way.” 

“That’d be great, thanks Lor.” Jim turned back to Spock, taking a sip of his beer. “How do you feel?” 

“Peculiar.” Spock picked up his mug of beer, examining it with caution. “Who is David?” 

“Lorelai’s older brother. He’s a...farmer, of sorts.” Spock raised an eyebrow, watching Jim pour two more shots, then look up and smile. “There he is. Hey, David!” A tall, tanned and freckled man with long brown hair to his shoulders and two sleeves of black and grey tattoos looked up from across the room, by the bar, then did a double take. He stuck the wrench he was using into his back pocket and wiped his hands clean of grease with a red bandana as he hurried across the room. Jim stood up to greet him.

“Jim?” He smiled excitedly, tucking the bandana into the waist of his jeans and grasping Jim’s hand, pulling him into a hug. “Never thought I’d see you again.” He lingered in the hug for just a moment, then pulled away, clapping Jim on the shoulder and meeting his eyes. “What brings you back to our humble little shithole?” Jim laughed and motioned toward the empty chair, and they both sat. David seemed to notice Spock for the first time, jumping a little. “Who’s this guy, your bodyguard?” Spock raised an eyebrow, the alcohol in his system enhancing the strange emotions he was picking up from David, and he sat up a little straighter.

“I am Jim’s mate.” David blinked a few times, his expression going from one of confusion to surprise, then something darker and sadder that Spock could not place. In an instant it was gone, however, and David was all smiles when he turned back to Jim.

“You went for a _Vulcan_?” Jim laughed and shot Spock an apologetic smile across the table, unaware of the brief exchange that had just occurred. 

“David, this is Spock. He and I work together on Enterprise.” David ran a hand through his long hair, helping himself to a shot with Spock’s empty glass.

“Sounds like you do more than just work together, huh Jimmy?” He smirked at Jim and tossed the shot back easily, and to Spock’s surprise Jim’s cheeks flushed a little, and he could sense Jim was trying very hard to maintain eye contact with David.

“Well, yeah. I guess you could say we’re here on honeymoon.” Jim smiled his winning smile, taking a sip of beer and glancing across the table at Spock. “No accounting for taste.” 

“Obviously.” David looked Spock up and down again, and Spock felt himself bristle. He met David’s eyes coldly, and David cleared his throat, turning back to Jim and lowering his voice. “Lor told me you wanted to see me. Did you want some green?” Jim laughed, looking over at Spock’s bewildered expression and then back at David. 

“If it’s not too much trouble.” 

“You know it’s no trouble, Jimmy.” Jim’s cheeks heated up again at this, and Spock’s eyes narrowed. “Meet me at my car in fifteen, alright?” David stood, eyeing Jim quickly before turning and disappearing into the kitchen. 

“I do not want you to meet that man at his car, Jim.” Jim looked up at Spock and blushed, surprised at how intense he looked, almost...pissed off. And a little drunk.

“Spock, it’s alright. I’ve known him for years, I’m just going to go...pick something up, and I’ll be right back.”

“I do not trust him.” Spock was sitting up stiffly, watching the door David had gone through with his hands curled into fists. “Why did you react with arousal when he called you...Jimmy?” Jim had just taken a sip of beer, and he promptly choked on it. He set the glass down, clearing his throat and blushing up to his ears.

“What?” 

“I observed it occur twice. Your pupils dilated, your heart and breath rate increased, and your face flushed, much as it is doing right now.” Jim ran a hand through his hair, laughing a little awkwardly.

“Spock, it’s nothing, just an old nickname.” 

“Have you had sexual relations with him?” Jim managed to blush harder somehow, and stared at the table as he took a long drink of beer. “Jim?” He set the glass down and looked up.

“Yeah, okay? I have. I mean, we did. But it was a long time ago, and he knows I’m off limits now.” Spock raised an eyebrow.

“I am not sure if that is the case. He was clearly confrontational towards me.”

“He’s just a little overprotective, I guess. He always was.” Spock raised an eyebrow.

“You were in a relationship with him?” Jim winced, taking another big gulp of his beer before looking up at Spock.

“Nothing that official, no, but um…” He blushed and glanced down. “He was my first time.”  Spock’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“I see.” 

“Spock, listen. I swear there’s nothing between us. It happened a long time ago, and we’ve both moved on. I know I have.” 

“I do not doubt you. He, on the other hand, I doubt immeasurably. If you insist on going to meet with him in his vehicle a darkened and empty parking lot to obtain goods of questionable legality, which under any other circumstances would be an unbelievable tactical error, at least let me come with you.” Jim smiled, reaching across the table and squeezing Spock’s hand.

“Deal.” Jim glanced up at the clock. “We have time for one more round, what do you say?” Spock picked up his shot glass from where David had placed it, eyeing it with mild disgust before wiping the rim with a napkin.

“That would be favorable, I think.” Jim laughed, pouring them each a shot.

“You’re really cute when you’re drunk.” 

“I am Vulcan, I have a much higher tolerance to alcohol than humans.” Jim grinned, holding his glass up, and Spock watched curiously as Jim clinked their glasses together before they drank.

“You’re also half human, you know. Half  _ drunk  _ human.” Spock raised an eyebrow, and Jim giggled. “I love when you do that. I’ve always thought it was sexy.” 

“I do not believe I am the only intoxicated one at this table.” Jim grinned up at Spock.

“You might be right about that one, Mister Spock.” Jim looked up at the clock again, and stood, paying for their drinks by pressing his thumb against a small display on the table. “Alright, he parks in the back with the rest of the employees. He’s gonna want me to sit in front, is that alright?”

“We’re going  _ inside  _ his car? Jim…”

“It’ll be fine, trust me. I’ve done this a thousand times.” Spock sat back and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

“That is  _ not  _ reassuring.” Jim blushed and stood, motioning for Spock to follow. As they exited the building, Spock moved closer to Jim and lowered his voice. “Jim, we are Starfleet officers, if we are seen breaking the law, even off duty--”

“We’re not breaking any laws, Spock.” Jim motioned to a somewhat rusty and beat up purple Camaro with darkened windows, hovering in the back corner of the parking lot, and they headed toward it. “Marijuana was legalized almost two centuries ago. David’s just a little paranoid when it comes to his crop.” Spock’s eyebrows shot up, and Jim grinned, leaning in to knock three times on the window. They heard the lock disengage, and Jim lifted up the door to climb inside, thick pungent smoke pouring out of the vehicle and making Spock cough and step back. 

“Jim, you can’t possibly expect us to survive in that atmosphere.” Jim laughed, beckoning Spock inside before climbing in and shutting the door behind him. Spock stood there for a moment, then decided he would rather brave a potentially toxic environment than leave Jim alone with that man. He opened the back door and climbed inside awkwardly, looking around. The interior of the vehicle was plush, deep purple like the exterior, and there was a strange orb hanging from the rearview mirror that seemed to be covered in small mirrored squares, which refracted light as it spun. The middle console of the vehicle was lit up, and a strange, slow kind of music was emanating from the speakers. The cabin of the vehicle was hazy with smoke, and when Spock looked up he saw Jim leaning over toward David, holding a strange object which seemed to be made of blown glass, a pipe of some sort. David clicked open a small silver device which produced a steady flame, holding it over bowl of the pipe, and Spock watched curiously as Jim inhaled, the flame being drawn down and setting the contents alight. Jim held his breath for a moment, then started coughing, expelling large amounts of smoke. Spock moved toward him, concerned, but Jim laughed breathlessly and held his hand up, coughing a few more times and taking a few shuddering, gulping breaths.

“I’m fine, Spock, sorry.” He laughed again, which prompted another small coughing fit. “It’s just been a while.” David smirked, clapping Jim on the back and squeezing his shoulder.

“Who’d have thought Starfleet would make a straightlaced good boy out of you, Jimmy?” He took the pipe from Jim and lit it, inhaling deeply and exhaling through his nose. Jim made a face. 

“I’m not straightlaced.” He grabbed the pipe back and hit it again, this time holding the smoke in and exhaling without coughing. “Just a little out of practice.” Jim turned to Spock, holding the pipe out to him. “Wanna try it?” Spock raised an eyebrow, watching David closely. 

“Perhaps later.” He was definitely feeling the second-hand effects of the smoke, it was making him feel strange, light-headed, and less in-check with his emotions. Or perhaps that was the alcohol. Jim was proving to be a very bad influence on his character. Jim shrugged and handed the pipe off to David, picking up a small airlocked container filled with a dark green plant substance and fitting it into an interior pocket of his jacket.

“We should probably head out, I wanna show Spock the peak tonight.” Jim was busy with his jacket as he spoke, and didn’t notice the way David’s whole body tensed at his statement, but Spock did. 

“Well, I wouldn’t want to keep you. You two have fun. Look me up sometime before you head back, huh Jimmy?” Jim looked up and smiled, nodding. 

“Yeah, ‘course. Knowing Lorelai she’s already planning some kind of party.” 

“Yeah, sounds like her. Well, see ya, kid.” David unlocked the car again, and Jim and Spock climbed back out, the fresh air hitting their lungs like ice water.

“You have been in that situation a thousand times?” Spock looked at Jim, eyebrow raised. Jim blushed a little, heading toward their car. 

“Maybe not a  _ thousand _ ...several hundred times, probably.” 

“I never realized you were such a...rebellious youth.” Jim snorted.

“I tried.” The two of them reached their own car and Jim jumped over the door into the seat. “God, what a beautiful car. Computer, engage autopilot, and drive to these coordinates.” He typed the coordinates in quickly, as if from memory. 

“Autopilot engaged.” The computer’s voice was cool, female. “Hello, Jim. Estimated time to arrival: fourteen minutes, thirty-one seconds.” Spock climbed into the vehicle, shutting the door behind him as the car hummed into life. 

“So...what is this peak you were referring to?” Spock watched as Jim finalized the route, and the car exited the parking lot delicately and headed down a small dirt road. Jim scooted closer to Spock, and Spock immediately wrapped an arm around him, drawing him closer.

“It’s what we call the one little hill that overlooks the town. It’s a beautiful view, and…” He grinned up at Spock, kissing the edge of his chin, “It’s one of the best places in town to park.” Spock raised an eyebrow.

“Park?”

“You’ll see.” Jim began kissing at his neck lightly, running his fingers lightly over Spock’s. “Y’know, I’ve been really impressed with your tolerance today.” Spock felt his cheeks heat up and his dick stir in his pants, and he glanced down at Jim.

“I do not follow.” 

“The drinking, smoking, the overbearing friends…” Jim met Spock’s eyes, taking his hand to his lips and kissing at his fingers. “I was surprised you didn’t set us on the first transport back home.” Spock inclined his head to the side slightly. 

“This  _ is _ your home. And that means it’s mine now too.” Jim smiled, closing his eyes and leaning back against Spock’s chest. “As for these rather...illicit activities, I was told what to expect to some extent, regarding human celebrations.” Jim laughed softly.

“I see.” The console screen lit up, and the computer’s voice chimed in as they pulled up a steep hill.

“You have reached your destination.” The screen powered down, and as the car parked itself, so did the engine. Jim climbed into the backseat, looking up over the dash and smiling.

“Spock, look.” Spock got out of the car to move into the back, observing his surroundings. They were indeed parked on top of a hill overlooking Riverside, high enough that the streetlamps were just little spots of light, and the cars that glided through the streets looked like child’s toys. The moon was hanging overhead, a waxing crescent, and stars and satellites dotted the sky like bright pinpricks through the dark blue. He climbed back inside the car and shut the door. 

“It is...quite lovely.” Jim smiled, moving in close and looking up at the sky. 

“I’ve spent more time here than I can recall, but the view never gets old.” Spock looked back down at Jim, watching him warmly.

“I understand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment, it's like food for the affection-starved fanfic writer! And follow me on tumblr at jimkirkwearspanties.tumblr.com if you want to be internet friends! I do. I want to be internet friends with you. In a gay way. Hit me up.


	18. Honeymoon Part II: Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock learns about parking, as well as a few other things.

They sat together in silence for a few moments, before Jim scooted back and began rummaging through his pockets, pulling out the airlock cannister and several other smaller objects.

“You couldn’t possibly have fit that glass apparatus inside your jacket.” Jim laughed, popping the airlock open and smelling the dense buds inside. 

“There’s more than one way to smoke pot, Spock. This is how people have been doing it for millennia.” Slowly, carefully, Jim removed a small, thin sheet of paper from a packet he had taken from his pocket. He took one of the smaller buds between his fingers, crumbling it over the paper, and when it had been sufficiently filled he began to expertly roll the paper into a tube. Spock watched, fascinated, as Jim ran his tongue along the edge of the paper to seal it down, twisting one end closed and holding the joint up to the light. It had probably taken thirty seconds altogether. Jim admired it, grinning.

“Straightlaced my ass.” He fished out a silver lighter, nearly identical to the one David had, and handed the joint to Spock. “Care to do the honors?” Spock held it between two fingers, examining it cautiously, then nodded slightly and met Jim’s eyes, holding it to his lips.

“You may proceed.” Jim grinned, moving in close to Spock with the lighter and igniting the tip of the joint. It began to glow orange, and Spock took a small breath in, immediately exhaling. Jim grinned, taking it from his fingers.

“No, you have to hold the smoke in for a few seconds for it to work right. Watch me.” Jim pulled on the joint expertly, holding his breath for a few moments before breathing out a thick cloud of smoke. “Got it?”

“I believe so.” Determined, Spock took the joint back into his fingers and copied Jim’s movements exactly, holding the smoke in his lungs for a long moment before exhaling shakily, coughing a few times and passing it to Jim. Jim giggled, watching Spock fondly.

“I gotta admit, this is never something I thought I’d be doing with you.” He pulled on the joint, letting an opaque cloud of smoke drift out of his mouth before inhaling and drawing it back in. He exhaled through his nose, passing it back to Spock, who was staring at him.

“I must concur. However...I am finding the effects to be fascinating. From a purely scientific standpoint, of course.”

“Of course.” Jim took the joint from him, smiling. “How so, Mister Spock?” Spock watched Jim let the smoke drift out of his mouth again, this time drawing it up through his nose. He concluded it must have taken Jim much practice to manipulate the smoke in this way. 

“My perceptions are shifting, and I find my mind racing, but in a way I have never experienced before. It is...pleasurable. Things appear brighter, more colorful. Tactile sensations are…” Spock ran his fingers down Jim’s arm, shivering slightly. “heightened.” Jim blushed a little, hitting the joint again before passing it back to Spock.

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Jim looked up as Spock exhaled through his nose, which he then wrinkled up at the sensation. Jim burst into giggles, and Spock couldn’t help but smile a little at the sound. It made Jim stop suddenly, his eyes widening slightly. It was gone in an instant, but it still made Jim’s heart miss a beat.

“Spock, you...smiled.” Jim cracked a grin himself, climbing up into his lap. Spock raised an eyebrow, wrapping his arms around Jim, with just a hint of amusement in his eyes.

“I believe you are being affected by the substances in your system, Jim.” Jim rolled his eyes.

“Oh, whatever. I saw it, Spock.” Jim leaned in, kissing at his neck, up towards his ear. “And it looked good on you...I wouldn’t mind seeing it again.” Spock ran a hand through Jim’s hair, taking another hit of the joint and doing his best to keep a straight face. 

“Then you will have to live in disappointment, I’m afraid. He tapped Jim’s hand, passing the joint to him. Jim pulled away slightly, inhaling deeply before extinguishing the joint. Going up on his knees, Jim leaned up and pressed his lips to Spock’s, passing the thick cloud of smoke to him. Spock inhaled, his head buzzing.

“I like a challenge.” 

Spock blew out the smoke, pulling Jim up into his lap fully and kissing him hard. Jim rolled his hips down against him, moaning quietly when Spock began to grab at his ass, squeezing at him and holding him down against his hardening cock as he ground up into him. Spock pulled Jim’s jacket off easily, tossing it in the front seat, and leaned up to growl in his ear.

“This is what it means to ‘park,’ isn’t it?” Jim shivered, blushing hard and jumping as Spock undid the button and zipper on his pants to make it easier to slide a hand down the back of them. He nodded, laughing shakily.

“You catch on pretty quick, Mister Spock.” Spock immediately began to stroke at Jim’s entrance with two fingers, using his free hand to pull Jim’s shirt off. 

“I have wanted to remove your clothing since you put it on.” Jim blushed, the feeling of Spock’s fingers toying with him and his hardon pressed against him making him shiver. Spock worked Jim’s pants and underwear down his thighs and around his calves, running into some interference when the combat boots wouldn’t allow him to take them off fully. 

“Remove them.” Jim laughed shakily, unlacing them as quickly as he could and toeing them off, gasping when Spock held him up by his ass and pulled the pants and underwear completely down and off. Jim looked up and glanced around, suddenly aware of how exposed they were in the convertible.

“Computer, top up.” The dash sprang back to life, and as the roof of the car arched over them and settled into place, Jim pressed himself against Spock and worked at his belt, undoing his pants and stroking at him through his underwear. 

“There, isn’t that better?” Spock stiffened, eyes fluttering shut at Jim’s light touch, before gripping his hand tightly and moving it away. In one fluid movement, Spock rocked his hips up and slid his pants and underwear down around his thighs, his cock bobbing up against his stomach. He released Jim’s hand, inhaling sharply as Jim wrapped a hand around it lightly and began to stroke him off. Jim’s eyes were wide and his cheeks bright pink as he watched Spock swell and throb in his hand, the slick head of his cock tinged deep green, and after a moment he looked up and caught his eye.

“Yes?” Jim shivered and glanced down, running his tongue over his lower lip.

“I wanna suck it.” Spock shuddered darkly at this, tipping Jim’s head up by his chin to meet his gaze and raising an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry, I did not hear you.” Jim bit his lip, already achingly hard, and raised his voice a little.

“I-I said I wanna suck it...sir.” Spock growled low in his chest, grabbing a handful of Jim’s hair and tipping his head back, examining his swollen lips.

“You have permission.” He released his grip on Jim’s hair, and Jim shivered, climbing down onto the ground between Spock’s legs, just barely enough room for him to fit between the two seats. Jim leaned up, his eyes hazing over with lust as he watched Spock pump at himself, dragging Jim up by his hair and rubbing the head of his cock against his lips impatiently. Looking up and meeting Spock’s dark stare, Jim ran his tongue lightly over the head, sealing his lips over the tip and teasing at him with his tongue. With a small smirk, Spock pushed roughly into Jim’s mouth, bracing him with the grip on his hair and fucking slowly, filthily down his throat. Jim’s eyes watered and his cheeks were blazing as he relaxed his throat, submitting to Spock’s pace. 

“Good boy, James…” He continued to push into Jim’s mouth, taking in the sight of his body; the way he arched into Spock’s grip, his touch, and pushed his ass up for Spock to see as he bobbed his head up and down along his cock. He couldn’t help but think of all the others Jim had “parked” with up here, but rather than feeling jealous, he felt victorious. He liked the idea of claiming Jim here, it was as if he was marking his territory and dominance clearly for anyone who would have Jim. He pulled Jim away from his cock, letting him catch his breath as he stroked at himself.

“I wish to have you now.” Jim shivered, climbing back up onto the seat, and was promptly shoved face first into the upholstery, his ass hoisted up into the air. Spock took a small tube of lubricant out of his pocket, liking very much the way Jim jumped when he heard the cap click open. He poured some of the liquid into his palm, slicking up his cock thoroughly, before dribbling some directly onto Jim’s exposed hole. Jim blushed, rubbing his legs together and squirming as it dripped down his crack and between his thighs. Spock moved Jim into his lap easily, facing him, and held him still with a tight grip on his hip as he worked one, then two slick fingers into him, finding his prostate almost immediately and fucking into him at a slow, steady pace. Jim cursed loudly and he flexed around Spock’s sensitive fingers, making him exhale sharply and thrust into him faster, adding a third finger. Jim’s slammed his hips down against his fingers, his mouth open as he panted.

“Spock, ah... please give me more, sir…” His voice was high and breathy, and Spock watched him squirm on his fingers with immense satisfaction, his own cheeks flushed green and his hair pushed up out of his face. 

“It’s almost worth denying myself just to hear you beg for it…” Gently, he slipped his fingers out of Jim, making him shudder, and he brought him closer with a hand on his ass. He began stroking at himself, pressing the slick head of his cock against Jim’s hole and holding him still to keep Jim from rocking down onto him. Slowly, inch by inch, Spock brought Jim down onto his cock, thoroughly enjoying the way Jim’s head dropped back a little and his mouth fell open as Spock gradually filled him up to the root of his cock, until his pelvis pressed directly against Jim’s ass. Spock held him there for a moment, watching Jim pant and squirm as he held him down with one hand and toyed with his erection with the other, bringing him back to full hardness. 

“By all means, continue to struggle. It feels…” he leaned in, brushing his lips against Jim’s ear “...exquisite.” Jim bit down on his lip hard and glanced down, his chest heaving and his cheeks hot. “However, I will not move until you are completely still.” Jim looked up to meet his stare, taking a shaky breath in and forcing himself to remain motionless. Jim noticed the corner of Spock’s mouth quirk up into a smirk before both hands went to grip at Jim’s ass, bracing him as Spock pulled out almost all the way and slammed up into him. Jim shouted out a broken curse, gripping at his shoulders tightly, and suddenly Spock was fucking into him at a hard, fast pace, too much so to last very long but exactly what Jim’s mind was crying out for. Jim clung to Spock, kissing at his neck and arching into his hands, keening in pleasure as Spock bottomed out inside him again, pulling back a little and grinding against his prostate before shoving deep into him again.

“Feels so good, Mister Spock, please don’t stop…” Spock growled low in his chest, speeding up slightly and smacking Jim sharply on the ass. “Aah--!! Wh-what did I do?” Spock chuckled darkly, continuing to squeeze and grope at him filthily.

“Nothing...I just enjoy your reaction.” Jim laughed shakily, running his tongue over his lips.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re a dirty, perverted old bastard?” Spock raised an eyebrow in amusement, smacking Jim twice in quick succession and rutting up into him, making him shout out brokenly.

“You like it.” Jim’s breath stuttered in his chest and he bucked forward, grinding his hard, leaking cock up against Spock’s stomach desperately, hardly in any position to argue. 

“Mister Spock, m-may I please have permission to come?” Jim’s pleasure-hazed eyes met Spock’s, and Spock could feel the raw submission and desire from that gaze quickly pushing him over the edge as well. He wrapped a hand around Jim’s cock, pumping at it in time to the punishing thrusts.

“Since you asked so nicely...yes, permission granted.” Spock angled his thrusts to slam into Jim’s prostate fully, dropping the remnants of his control and pounding up into Jim, making him cry out sharply, tensing around his cock deliciously.

“Spock!!” Jim started hit his peak hard, his voice growing higher and breathier and his head falling back as he shot his release between their bodies. Spock took hold of Jim’s chin with his thumb and forefinger, directing him into a crushing kiss as he fucked up into him erratically, his fingers digging into the pliant flesh of Jim’s ass. He bucked up hard and brought Jim down onto his cock at the same moment, making Jim gasp out shakily and tense around him again.

“Jim…” Spock growled out his name against his lips, coming hard deep inside Jim and holding him there until they were both panting. He gently slipped out of Jim after a long moment, running his hands lightly up and down his back and watching his come slowly dribble down one of Jim’s spread thighs. Jim tried to move his legs back together but Spock held him fast, still staring, and Jim laughed shakily, his face heating up.

“Pervert.” Spock quirked up an eyebrow at this, the ghost of a smirk tugging at his lips.

“I make no apologies.” Spock slid his hands down Jim’s outer thighs, then around to his ass, squeezing at it lightly and making Jim shiver. “We should return to the house. You must dress.” Jim sat back onto Spock’s lap, pouting a little. 

“But I’m comfortable.” Spock ran his thumb over Jim’s lower lip, sitting back and motioning towards Jim’s clothing in the front seat.

“You will be more comfortable at the house, in bed, I assure you.” Jim perked up at this, grinning and reaching for his shirt.

“Fair enough. Computer, take us home.” The car lit up again and the engine revved, turning out of the drive, and Jim gasped and felt a jolt in his stomach as he looked up and the headlights flashed over another car in the darkness. It was only visible for a moment before they pulled down the hill and out of sight, but Jim could’ve sworn he saw a flash of purple, and the glimmer of something silver hanging from the rearview mirror. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment, it's like food for the affection-starved fanfic writer! And follow me on tumblr at jimkirkwearspanties.tumblr.com if you want to be internet friends! I do. I want to be internet friends with you. In a gay way. Hit me up.


	19. Honeymoon Part III: God Knows I Tried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the ranch

Jim was quiet the whole drive home, and Spock could feel his mind racing beside him, but out of respect didn’t look further. As they pulled into the garage and walked up the porch steps, grabbing their luggage, Spock was worried by the way Jim hurried inside, glancing over his shoulder. He shut and locked the door, and the two of them made their way up the stairs to the large master bedroom. The walls, curtains, and bedspread were all a crisp white, and the bedframe and sparse furniture was stained a deep mahogany. Despite himself, Jim began to admire the place, shrugging his bags off his shoulders and going to the big glass doors that led out to the balcony, overlooking everything. He opened one of the doors and stepped outside, the cool, fragrant wind caressing his face and hair, and sighed quietly, looking up at the stars and trying to pick out the space station where Enterprise was docked. Spock followed him out onto the balcony, coming up behind him and placing a hand on Jim’s shoulder. Jim jumped a little, and this more than anything convinced Spock something was wrong.

“Jim, what is it?” Spock turned Jim around, meeting his eyes and speaking through their bond.  _ You are worried about something, and anxious about telling me. I wish to help, ashayam, but you must trust me.  _ Jim looked up at Spock for a moment and smiled, pulling him into a tight hug. 

“I trust you with my life, Spock. Never forget that.” Spock held Jim to his chest, stroking his hair, and Jim rested his head on his shoulder. “I saw...I mean, I’m not sure what I saw. But while we were up on the peak…” Jim trailed off, summoning up the image of the headlights flashing over the car that had been sitting up there in the dark with them for who knows how long, the glint of purple, the flash of reflected silver under darkened glass, the feeling of his stomach dropping and fear shooting through his body like needles. Jim directed all this toward Spock’s mind, and Spock immediately tensed like a rock in his arms.

“I see.” His voice was quiet, restrained, but Jim could feel his mind beginning to heat with anger. Jim pulled away to look at him, stroking at his hair.

“Spock, I need you to listen to me. I could’ve been wrong, or seeing things. Other cars park there all the time. We can’t be sure. Let’s just forget about it for now.” Spock eyes narrowed slightly in confusion.

“Why are you protecting him?” Jim considered denying it, but damned if it wasn’t impossible to keep a secret from someone you shared a telepathic link with. He sighed in resignation.

“Because he’s an old friend. And Lorelai’s brother. And the whole reason we’re even down here is because you  _ decked  _ an  _ admiral _ ; if you get into any more trouble you could lose your commission on Enterprise, and I need you there. Now more than ever.” Spock met Jim’s eyes seriously.

“You know I wouldn’t jeopardize my career unless it was absolutely necessary, and in that case, it was. Rank notwithstanding, Nabokoii crossed a line. I do not regret what I did, even if using my fist may have been a...momentary lapse in logic.” Jim looked at Spock strangely for a moment, then burst into laughter.

“Yeah, that’s one way of putting it.” Already Jim was starting to feel the weight of the situation lift. He ran a hand through Spock’s hair, pushing it back and out of his eyes again. “I like your hair like this...all messy.” Spock raised an eyebrow and Jim started to laugh again, the two of them walking inside together and shutting the door. Jim slid out of his clothing quickly, tossing it in a crumpled heap on the floor, and went through the large, ornately carved wooden door that led to the master bath. There was an enormous bathtub that sank deep below the floor, large enough to swim in, as well as a huge shower with glass doors and no showerhead, just small holes dotting the ceiling. Everything was white marble with bronze fixtures, and big fluffy towels and two bathrobes hung from the racks. Jim beamed; he could get used to this. 

“Computer, activate bath.” Three bronze faucets began to fill the tub with steaming water, and the same cool, female voice as the car responded.

“Activated. Hello, Jim.” A panel on the wall flashed and caught Jim’s attention, and as he scrolled through it he realized it was an extensive list of soaps and essential oils to add to the water. He chose a green tea and lavender infused soap, and the bath immediately began filling with sweet-scented bubbles. Jim stuck his head out of the bathroom door.

“Spock, you’ve  _ got _ to come see this bathroom.” Spock didn’t respond for a moment, looking out the balcony window. Jim could see from across the room his shoulders were tense. “Spock?” He shook his head a little, as if to clear it, and turned toward Jim.

“I will be there in a moment, ashayam.” Jim nodded, and watched Spock turn back and shut the curtains before walking over to the bed and sitting down to remove his shoes. Jim left the door cracked and walked back to the now full tub, stepping down into it. He was surprised at how deep it was; with his feet planted firmly on the bottom, his shoulders barely rose above the bubbles. He swam over to the back corner of the tub, where there was a small benched area that allowed him to sit comfortably with the water at his waist. Another panel was laid into the rim of the tub, and after a few moments of scrolling and tapping, Jim entered his selection and watched as several small glass bottles of shampoo, conditioner, soap, and oils materialized on the floor beside him. Spock walked in, still dressed, looking around the room quickly before setting his eyes on Jim and visibly relaxing,  pulling his shirt off. Jim watched him get undressed and grinned, tapping the display again so that a bottle of champagne in a silver bucket appeared on a tray with two crystal glasses. Jim took one and sipped from it, sighing happily.

“I take back what I said. Punch as many admirals as you want, if it means we can live like this.” Spock raised an eyebrow, stepping down into the water and completely submerging himself before swimming over to Jim gracefully.

“Even if that were a logical statement, you would miss Enterprise too much to remain here any longer than our allotted two weeks.” Jim smiled, sliding off the bench and into the deeper water, pulling Spock into a kiss. 

“You know me too well.” Jim felt his back hit the cold marble of the tub’s wall, and he easily wrapped his legs around Spock’s waist underwater. Spock began to kiss at Jim’s neck, mumbling into his wet skin.

“It seems there’s still much about you I don’t know...I have already learned several fascinating things about you since we arrived here.” Jim smiled a little, letting his head fall back.

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Spock reached behind Jim and picked up the glass bottle of soap, pouring some into his hands and working it into a lather. He slid his hands up Jim’s arms and to his shoulders, rubbing at them gently. Jim arched into his touch happily, his eyes shutting.

“If what you and Lorelai implied was true, I’ve learned that a large percentage of the population of this town wants you in their bed.” Jim blushed, laughing a little, and Spock began to work the suds down his chest.

“I guess this wasn’t the best place to come to keep potential suitors away, huh?”

“Perhaps not.” Spock rinsed Jim clean of the soap, then lifted him up by his waist onto the benched area. He lathered more soap in his hands, pulling Jim close and beginning to work down his chest with slow, delicate movements. “However, we are here, and I will do whatever is necessary to keep you safe. It is illogical to worry.” He felt Jim’s hand cup his face, and he looked up.

“You could stand to worry a little less too.” Jim leaned down and kissed Spock lightly, pulling away to look at him and brushing a wet strand of hair out of Spock’s face. “We’ve been through way worse together; it’s gonna take a little more than some hometown drama to ruin this leave.” A little of the tension around Spock’s eyes softened, and he slid his hands around Jim’s waist, pulling him flush against his wet chest and working soap up Jim’s back.

“I concur.” Jim shivered a little at the closeness, running a hand through Spock’s damp hair and kissing his forehead.

“So what do you want to do tomorrow?” Spock pulled back a little, raising an eyebrow, and Jim laughed, blushing a little. “Besides that. I was thinking we could pack a lunch and go down to the river; I know this secluded spot where the current’s slow, and it’s perfect for swimming.” Spock let his hands slide back down Jim’s back and under the water, cupping his ass and pulling him down off the ledge.

“Swimming or skinny dipping?” Jim grinned, not saying anything, and starting to kiss at Spock’s neck instead. Spock allowed his eyes to shut for the briefest of moments, then pulled away. “Jim.” 

“Fine, fine.” Jim pouted a little, wrapping his legs around Spock’s waist. “For you, I’ll wear a swimsuit.” Spock tipped Jim’s chin up and met his eyes warmly.

“I cannot help but be protective of my mate.” Jim blushed hard at this and laughed, leaning up to kiss him.

“Is that the Vulcan way of saying you like my ass too much to let anyone else see it?” Spock looked down at Jim seriously, raising an eyebrow.

“I believe that _is_ what I just said, is it not?” Jim laughed again, and Spock watched him contentedly. “Computer, drain bath.” Immediately, the water level began to sink, and Spock carried Jim easily up the incline and out of the tub, grabbing two towels on the way out of the bathroom. With a soft thump Spock deposited Jim onto the bed, wrapping a towel around him and starting to dry him off. Jim arched up into his touch, shutting his eyes and making a contented noise at the attention.

“Mm...so, any other ultra-possessive Vulcan mating rituals I should know about?” Spock actually chuckled at this, slowly working the towel down his shoulders and chest, then around to his back. 

“Perhaps a few.” He knelt at Jim’s feet, working the towel down each leg before tossing it aside and running his hands up his inner thighs firmly, pushing them open. Jim braced himself with both hands behind him, his cheeks heating up as he felt Spock’s hot breath against his sensitive skin. Then, out of nowhere, Spock stood and walked across the room to his suitcase, kneeling down and opening it.

“Spock? What’re you doing, come back he--” Jim stopped short when Spock turned around with a length of rope in one hand and a small bottle of lube in the other, and a strange glint in his eye that, as he got closer, Jim could tell was excitement. Spock drew closer and tossed the lube onto the bed, eyeing Jim hotly and toying with the rope between his fingers.

“I was going to save this for tomorrow, but since you asked…”  He stood over Jim, who was staring at the rope with wide eyes that occasionally darted over to Spock’s thick cock, already hardening in anticipation. “It is in the nature of Vulcans to claim their mate, as you know...but it goes deeper than that, at least for me.” Spock let the rope slip out of his hand and onto the bed, cupping Jim’s chin and tipping it up, admiring his mouth. “Before one can be claimed, they must first be...caught. Subdued.” Spock smirked just a little, stepping back and running his eyes over Jim. “Do you catch my meaning?” Jim’s eyes widened and he blushed hard, running his tongue over his lips and nodding. He felt like the breath had been knocked out of him.

“You want me to struggle.” 

He met Spock’s eyes, and for a moment neither of them spoke. Jim could sense the uncertainty on Spock, the feeling that perhaps he had crossed a line, but he said nothing, only nodded. 

Jim’s mouth quirked up into a grin, and immediately he darted off the bed, making a beeline for the door. He got one foot outside the bedroom before he felt a strong arm around his waist, pulling him back inside. Spock slammed the door shut, and Jim managed to wiggle out of his grasp for a moment, laughing a little despite himself, but was quickly shoved back against the door with his wrists behind his back, Spock panting hotly in his ear. Jim tried to wrench out of his grip, a shudder rolling through him when he discovered that even using all his strength he couldn’t break free. 

Spock growled behind him, deep in his throat, and Jim jumped when he felt his hard dick pressed into the curve of his bare ass. Spock ground up against him filthily, leaning in to brush his lips against the soft area of skin behind Jim’s ear, making him shiver. Using the grip on his wrists, Spock directed Jim away from the door and back to the bed, picking up the rope with his free hand. He wrapped it around Jim’s wrists once, loosening his grip slightly to begin the knot, and Jim used the opportunity to shoot forward across the bed, attempting to get away again. Spock quickly looped the rope around his wrists again and tightened it, pulling Jim back flush against his chest with a hand at his throat, squeezing just hard enough to be a threat. Jim squirmed against him, his breathing ragged and fast and his head tilted up, throat bared to his hand submissively. His face was blazing and his whole body tense, ready to run at a moment’s notice. Spock couldn’t help but run his tongue up Jim’s neck, nuzzling behind his ear again and loving the way it made Jim shudder.

“Be still.” Spock’s voice was a deep growl and his grip on Jim’s throat tightened a little, and Jim did as he was told, his chest rising and falling quickly but the rest of his body stock still. Spock’s hand slid down from his throat and he finished tying the cuffs expertly in just a few moments. Jim knelt on the bed, panting quietly and achingly hard already, pressing and rubbing his thighs together in frustration. He pulled against the cuffs to see if they would hold, and when they did, he bit his lip and looked over his shoulder. Spock was staring right back at him, and there was an intensity, an edge in his eyes that Jim had only seen a few times before, that made his breath stutter in his chest and his cock swell. After a moment, Spock stepped forward, giving Jim a sharp shove and watching in satisfaction as he cursed and fell face-first onto the bed, continuing to struggle against the ropes. 

Spock grasped at his legs, dragging him to the edge of the bed, and hoisted Jim’s ass up into the air before leaning down to admire it. Jim squirmed under him, letting out a breathy little noise when he felt the feather-light contact of Spock’s lips against his very inner thigh, his tight grip still holding Jim’s ass up and his legs apart, face pressed into the mattress. He gasped when he felt Spock’s tongue flick out, darting up the curve of his ass, and bucked forward sharply when Spock’s mouth began teasing at the tight skin between his balls and his entrance. Spock’s grip tightened and he pulled Jim flush against his mouth, holding his cheeks apart with both hands and running his tongue wetly over Jim’s tight hole. Jim let out a sharp, high noise at this, his cheeks blazing and his mouth falling open in surprise as much as pleasure. Spock growled against Jim’s skin, cracking a hand down against his ass, and Jim remembered with a start that he was supposed to be struggling. He fought against Spock as hard as he could, not that it did much good, twisting in his grip and very much enjoying the way it made Spock’s breathing speed up, dragging Jim closer and attacking his entrance with his mouth, his tongue. Despite his best efforts not to, Jim quickly found himself moaning and rolling back into Spock’s touch, his eyes shut tight and his face hot against the sheets as Spock worked his tongue inside him, the wet, filthy noises carrying down to Jim and making him shudder. Jim tried to pull out of his grasp sharply again, crying out when Spock jerked his ass closer to his mouth roughly in response, his movements growing faster, more erratic, a low growl vibrating against his slick hole. Jim gasped and bucked forward desperately when Spock reached a hand around to play with his hard cock, pumping at him slowly and pulling him back down onto his mouth.

“Spock, fuck--” Jim had to bite down hard on his lip to forcibly pull back from the edge of orgasm, a little come dribbling out and slicking Spock’s fingers. Spock growled in approval, sliding his hand up Jim’s chest to push his fingers into his mouth, forcing Jim to taste himself. Jim blushed hard, sucking at Spock’s fingers obediently, still giving the ropes around his wrists the occasional tug. Then, suddenly, Spock was standing back up. Jim felt a hand grip a loose handful of his hair, and then he was being tugged sharply back up onto his knees, Spock immediately right behind him. Spock released the grip on his hair, sliding his hand down the back of his neck lightly before slipping around to hold Jim by the throat again. Jim inhaled sharply, straightening up and tilting his head back a little, as he felt the fingers on Spock’s other hand begin to probe and stroke at his spit-slick hole.  

“I must admit, I have been looking forward to binding you like this for some time now…” Spock’s voice was low, so close to Jim’s ear that he broke out in shivers at the sound. “However...it seems I vastly underestimated how...intoxicating you would look in my ropes.” The hand toying with his ass slid around his hip, wrapping around Jim’s hard cock and pumping at him slowly, and Spock relished just feeling him swell and throb in his palm, counting the frantic pulses of his heart in his throat and his dick as Jim squirmed and bucked into his touch. 

"Fuck, Spock--" The hand around the base of Jim's cock tightened slightly, just enough to be a threat, and Jim's breath stuttered in his chest. "M-Mister Spock...ah..." He couldn't help but let out a high, breathy noise as Spock continued to squeeze at him filthily, grinding against his ass and nuzzling at the nape of his neck.

"I know what you wish to ask me for, ashayam, I can smell it on your skin..." Jim shuddered as he felt Spock's hot tongue run up his neck, his cock swelling against Jim's ass as he let out a low growl, right behind his ear. "I will not have you yet. I wish to take my time with you tonight." The hand on Jim's dick slid around to brace his hip as Spock began stroking at himself instead, pressing the head of his cock against Jim's entrance but not pushing in, making Jim squirm and blush, tugging against the ropes futilely and panting a little. A shudder rippled through Spock at the inherent power in this position, and it took a great deal of restraint, almost all he had, to keep from rooting himself deep inside Jim and taking him hard and quick again despite what he had just said. He managed to pull himself away, standing and easily maneuvering Jim to face him, taking in his flushed, lust-tensed face and his lips, all swollen and red from constant biting. Then those shockingly blue eyes met Spock's, and for the second time in about ten seconds Spock was rocked with the heated, almost uncontrollable desire to just throw him down and fuck him. This time Jim saw it on his face, and his eyes widened, inhaling sharply. Spock stepped forward and ran his eyes down Jim's body very slowly, wetting his lower lip with a slow swipe of his tongue that made Jim shudder. After a long moment of consideration, he spoke.

"Sit at the edge of the bed and spread your legs, wide." Jim blushed hard at this, opening his mouth to ask something. "That was not a request," Spock cut him off sharply. Jim shivered, moving down into a sitting position on the bed as best he could with his wrists behind his back, his cock bobbing in the air close to his stomach, but he kept his thighs pressed tight together. Spock raised an eyebrow at this, and Jim raised one right back, grinning up at him a little in defiance. Something gave way deep within Spock, like a pressure lock being blown, and he slapped Jim across the face, holding himself back enough that he didn't injure him, but definitely hard enough for it to sting. Jim gasped as his head was jerked to the side, his eyes sliding half-shut and his lips parting, and Spock felt him very suddenly shift down into an incredibly submissive headspace, the raw jolt of emotion taking Spock by surprise and making him inhale sharply. Panting and still wincing a little, Jim fixed his gaze on Spock and parted his legs slowly, spreading them as wide as he could and shakily letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as Spock's eyes ran down his chest, his abdomen, to rest on his achingly hard, untouched dick. Slowly, and more gracefully than Jim would've expected, Spock slid to his knees in front of Jim, running his hands up Jim's inner thighs and leaning in to breathe hotly against the base of Jim's cock, gripping at his hips tightly before Jim could think to move. 

"I wish to taste you." Spock mumbled against his skin before moving in quickly, laving his tongue against the base of the thick vein that ran up the underside of Jim's cock and sucking wetly at him, making Jim's head fall back and, Spock noticed with a soft chuckle, making his toes curl up. 

"Nnh...f-fuck, please..." Jim's breathing got faster and more erratic as Spock slowly, methodically worked his mouth up the shaft, and he couldn't help but let his hands slide around to grab at his ass, pulling him forward and squeezing at him filthily as he began to tease his tongue along the cleft at the head of his cock. Jim squirmed and jerked at the ropes in frustration, high little noises riding out on every breath as Spock slowly explored Jim's length with his alien-hot, wet tongue and an almost scientific methodology. Finally, after what felt like hours but probably wasn't more than a few seconds, Spock took the head between his lips, giving a light, experimental suck, tracing the underside with his tongue, and was encouraged to continue by the breathy moan Jim immediately let out. Spock had never performed this particular act before, but he had experienced Jim's...exquisite technique enough times that he had a basic idea of how it was done. He dipped down slowly, taking more and more of Jim into his mouth, and sucked wetly at him, teasing the underside of his dick with his tongue. Jim's head fell back and he could do nothing but squirm a little and pant, unable to coax Spock on with his hands and hips held tightly in place. Spock took him in deeper, silently commending Jim for how easy he made this seem when it in fact was a rather complicated act. Jim picked up on this thought and laughed breathlessly, the little sound making Spock moan quietly against his cock. He began to slowly, carefully bob his head up and down, and after he had established an appropriately tortuous rhythm he let his eyes flick up, watching Jim come undone above him with great satisfaction, and wrapped a hand around the base, squeezing at him in time to his movements. Jim gasped and bucked up, quickly getting slammed back down by Spock's tight grip, and his mouth fell open in pleasure.

"Mister Spock, I-I'm gonna come if you keep d--ah--!!" Spock let out another low noise against the base of his cock, sucking noisily at him and groping at Jim's ass with both hands. Almost immediately, Jim shouted Spock's name out sharply, and Spock looked up just in time to watch Jim's face tense with pleasure as he came hard, gasping out and shuddering as he spilled down Spock's throat. Spock continued to bob up and down and suck at the head wetly until Jim was completely spent, and then a few moments longer just to watch him squirm. The taste wasn't nearly as bad as Spock thought it would be, in fact something about it sparked a primal kind of flame inside him, one that made him pull off of Jim's cock and nuzzle at his stomach, looking up at him and growling darkly against his skin. Jim's eyes widened, biting his lip and trying to calm his ragged breathing. 

Spock stood, his own thick, hardened cock coming into view again, and Jim couldn't help but stare as Spock began to stroke himself off, moving in closer and tracing over Jim's lips with his free hand. Jim struggled against the ropes, blushing as Spock pushed two fingers between his lips, then three, just for the sheer pleasure of invading Jim's mouth, and rubbed the head of his cock against his chest filthily. Jim let out a muffled little whimper, meeting his eyes and teasing along and between his fingers expertly with his tongue, and suddenly that urge was back again and Spock planned on doing nothing to stop himself this time. He pulled out of Jim's mouth and stepped back, running his eyes over him hungrily, trying to decide how best to take him. After a moment he picked Jim up, depositing him back on his knees, facing away from him, and pulled his legs open firmly, leaning down briefly to pick up the small bottle of lube. He uncapped it and poured a generous amount into his palm, slicking himself up slowly, thoroughly as he ran his eyes over Jim's body. 

Jim felt the weight shift on the bed behind him, and then Spock's hands were on him, one sliding up his chest to grip at his throat and the other working two slick fingers into his ass. Jim jumped a little, quickly stopped by Spock's grip, and rocked his hips down hard, pushing Spock's fingers deep into him. The grip around his throat tightened, and Jim gasped out a choked little laugh, his head falling back onto Spock's shoulder, baring his throat to him and being still again. Spock finished preparing him quickly, wiping his hand clean on the still damp towel he had let slide to the floor earlier and gripping at his hips, grinding slickly against him and letting out a shaky exhale right by Jim's ear, enjoying the way the sound seemed to make Jim's skin prickle against him. Slowly, taking his time, he grabbed at Jim's ass with both hands, pressing and rubbing his firm little cheeks together so Jim could feel how wet with lube he was, then let his hands move to his bound wrists, sliding up his toned, tense arms to his shoulders. Spock rubbed at them lightly, pressing a few light kisses along the back of his neck, and let his hands move down Jim's chest and abdomen, one hand toying with his hardening dick and the other groping at his thigh. Jim let out a little whimper as he bucked into the touch, painfully aware of the slick, swollen cock pressed right against the line of his ass. Spock was tense behind him, like he was waiting for something, and after a moment Jim's cheeks heated up as he realized what. With one final burst of strength, Jim jerked out of his hold, getting about three inches before Spock had him in an iron grip, growling against his shoulder and rutting up deep into him, making Jim cry out brokenly as he was completely filled. 

"Spock--!!" Jim shuddered as he felt Spock chuckle darkly against his shoulder, a hot huff of breath and a deep sound that rippled through Jim like a shock wave every time he heard it, and then Jim was being bent over and held firmly with one hand on his shoulder and the other gripping at his cuffs for leverage, and Spock was snapping his hips up into him fast and hard, and Jim could only hang there in Spock's grip, his mouth falling open as he was fucked into like a toy, with purely Vulcan strength and speed, completely at Spock's discretion. Jim couldn't have budged an inch in any direction if he wanted to, and the awareness of this was like a high that made every sharp thrust, every hot, slick inch that much more intoxicating for him. Without thinking about it, Spock ran the hand gripping at Jim's cuffs down his back, then around to hold him upright by his chest, drawing him close as he fucked into him, and Jim was flooded suddenly with deep emotion that wasn't his own; the phrase  _ I cherish thee  _ surged from Spock's mind to Jim's without Spock's really realizing it. Jim keened, blushing hard and rocking back against him, gasping when he felt Spock's hot breath by his ear. 

"You are...indescribably beautiful, Jim..." Spock ground up deep inside of him and they both shuddered, Jim moaning softly and falling back against him for a moment as the hand holding his chest worked its way slowly back down to pet at his hard cock, Spock kissing lightly at the crook of his neck and shoulder as he snapped his hips forward in a quick, sharp rhythm. Quickly that rhythm became all either of them could think of, and Spock growled in approval as Jim's thick red lips parted, his mouth forming a perfect little o as the fast beat of skin smacking against skin echoed through the room, louder than even their harsh breathing. 

"Does that feel good, ashayam?" Spock crooned into the crook of Jim's neck, smiling at the broken little moan he received in response, Jim too far gone to form a coherent sentence. "My good boy..." The hand around Jim's cock gave a long, filthy squeeze, Spock rutting up into him faster and nuzzling behind his ear. "You have permission to come whenever you wish, I will know." The hand around Jim's cock began pumping at him fully, and in moments Jim was shuddering, his head falling back and his voice high and breathy as he hit his orgasm again, Spock sensing it a moment before him and rooting himself deep into Jim, making him cry out brokenly and clench tightly around Spock as he came against his stomach. Spock's hands slid down to hold Jim's hips in a bruising grip, fucking up into him shakily a few more times and nuzzling at the crook of his neck, the slight scrape of teeth against skin making Jim whimper as Spock came with a heavy shudder deep inside him. 

Spock stayed rooted there for a long moment, pressing light kisses against Jim's neck, but gently slid out of him and stood back, admiring Jim's shaky, bound frame, watching his claim slide down a parted thigh. Jim could feel him memorizing his body tied and filled like this, and the sheer detail Spock was employing was making Jim's already orgasm-hazed mind swim. Jim let out an exhausted laugh and wavered a little, falling toward the mattress, and immediately Spock was behind him, holding him securely to his chest. His hands slid down and quickly undid the knots around Jim's wrists, tossing the rope aside and massaging his wrists with deft, gentle fingertips, a stream of Vulcan endearments running from Spock to Jim. Slowly, he worked Jim's arms back to his sides, rubbing at the tense muscles in his upper arms and occasionally placing a kiss on his shoulder or neck. Jim submitted to the attentions happily, in a comfortable post-orgasmic high that Spock found incredibly endearing.

When he deemed it safe, Spock turned Jim around to face him, immediately pulling him into a deep kiss that Jim returned giddily, pressed against him and holding him close from around the back of his neck. After a long moment, which involved Spock's hands travelling back down to squeeze at Jim's ass, he managed to pull away and helped Jim lie down on the bed. Against quiet, sleepy protestations from Jim, Spock stood and went into the bathroom, ordering with a few taps to the screen on the wall a small white towel, damp with steaming water, to materialize on a previously empty silver tray on the marble counter. Spock brought the towel back to their bed and lifted Jim's semi-conscious form up by his hips to clean him off gently, the warmth making Jim sigh contentedly. Spock tossed the towel onto the floor with the others and laid down, pulling Jim into his arms. Jim mumbled something sleepily that Spock couldn't quite hear but didn't need to, and he kissed at his shoulder again softly. 

"And I you, ashayam."

 

An hour passed, then two, and while Jim slept easily Spock remained wide awake, thinking of the man in the purple car who elicited such a strange reaction from Jim; fear and some distant longing, trepidation and nostalgia, an excited anxiety that fluttered between fight and flight. He thought of Nabokoii, of the way he had lost control for just an instant and almost lost his entire career, and possibly Jim in the process. He thought of the long months in his youth he had spent in the monastic caves on Mount Seleya, meditating amongst the haze of incense and chanting of the elders, attempting to master the charged, almost electric energy of his emotions; Vulcan side inflamed by his human half, human emotions deepened and intensified by the Vulcan. It was a formidable task, balancing the two, but until now, Spock had been confident in his ability to keep his emotions in check. Perhaps it was the bond,  some aspect of Jim's personality rubbing off on him, but Spock didn't think so. This tipping of the scale had started weeks ago, after being forced, helpless, to watch Jim die. Something broke inside him that day, but he hadn't realized that when whatever it was gave way it had the effect of a dam crumbling and being washed away, leaving nothing behind in the rubble but what mattered more than anything else to him, more than Vulcan logic and more even than his duty to Starfleet: Jim Kirk. 

And now something, someone was threatening that--threatening Jim--and Spock's hands were the ones that felt tied. 

Spock stood, moving delicately to keep from waking Jim, and after quickly dressing in what he had been wearing earlier, he made his way down the stairs and through the living room to the door, exiting into an almost idyllic summer night. Everything was cool and still with sleep, the grass and leaves beaded with dew and giving off a silver glow from the touch of the moon. Spock looked up into the night, surprised at how densely lit the sky was with stars, and finally understood why humans insist upon calling this galaxy the Milky Way. At present, looking up towards an infinity of stars winding across their little corner of the universe, Spock couldn't think of a better way to describe it. Instinctively, Spock began searching the sky for the Vulcan sun, but then stopped with a sharp jolt of pain, and suddenly he was watching Vulcan torn apart, destroyed from the inside out, equally helpless then as when Jim had been dying. His entire planet just...gone. So much loss it was hard to touch. This Earth, this alien dirt beneath his feet was his home now because it was Jim's; he could do nothing under the eye of infinity above him but keep moving forward, and his future was by his captain's side. 

Unsure of how long he had been standing there, staring up at the sky, Spock jumped a little at the sound of Jim's voice from the porch behind him. 

"Spock?" Quiet, sleepy. Worried. Jim stepped off the porch and went to Spock, wearing nothing but one of the oversized white robes, which was loosely tied and currently sliding off one shoulder. Jim seemed to glow in the starlight, and it made Spock's breath catch in his throat. He took Jim's face in his hand and kissed him suddenly, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. Jim slid his arms behind Spock's neck and hugged him tightly, not sure what was going on but feeling a deep, sad ache coming from Spock that made his heart hurt. 

After a moment Spock stepped back and led him back up the porch stairs, aware that they were quite alone but still wanting to keep Jim out of plain view when he looked like this. This was his. Jim sensed this and smiled softly, not saying anything. They both looked out at the stars for a long moment, Spock only really coming out of his reverie when Jim took his hand and he sensed the worry and desire to help coming from his captain. Spock squeezed his hand gently. 

"Did I wake you getting out of bed, ashayam?" Jim took a step closer to him, resting his head on Spock's shoulder. 

"I couldn't feel your thoughts." Jim moved in front of Spock, catching his gaze. "Spock, what's up? Where are you?" Spock leaned down and kissed Jim's forehead, running a hand through Jim's thick golden hair. 

"I am here, with you. And that is where I will remain." The robe slid further down Jim's shoulder, and Spock's eyes flicked back down to his bare chest, his cheeks tinged with green. "Come, we could both use some rest." Spock opened the front door, gesturing for Jim to go in first, and as he began to climb the stairs, Jim glanced over his shoulder at Spock and shot him a crooked grin. 

"That was  _ not  _ rest you were just thinking about, Mister Spock." Halfway up the stairs, and with the door still wide open, Jim let his robe drop to the floor. 

Almost immediately he heard the door slam, and he sprinted up the stairs, his laughter quickly turning into a playful shout as Spock shot after him, chasing him into the bedroom and tackling him onto the bed. When Jim's laughter became infectious and Spock felt himself smile, taking him by surprise, he thought that the universe felt a lot smaller all of a sudden, like it could fit in bed beside him, in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment, it's like food for the affection-starved fanfic writer! And follow me on tumblr at jimkirkwearspanties.tumblr.com if you want to be internet friends! I do. I want to be internet friends with you. In a gay way. Hit me up.


	20. Honeymoon Part IV: Art Deco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim tries his hand at making breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shameless domestic smut, I really don't have anything to say for myself. I was listening to a lot of Lana Del Rey while writing this chapter.

The next morning, Jim woke up early and dressed in some tight boxer briefs and an oversized white shirt that was probably Spock's, slipping downstairs and into the large, well-stocked kitchen. He opened the stasis unit in the corner, whistling at the vast array of options. He realized, with a strange look on his face, that he had no idea what Spock would want for breakfast. He knew he was a vegetarian, and he tended to opt for simpler Vulcan cuisine (like there was any other kind), but even if Jim knew how to make something like plomeek broth, he only had standard Earth ingredients to work with. He took a step back, thinking long and hard, until inspiration struck him in the form of a basket of fresh strawberries. He grinned. 

Spock came downstairs about thirty minutes later, wearing (after some serious consideration) a white button-up shirt tucked into a black pair of trousers, both very well tailored to him, and a thin black silk tie. He had complimented the outfit with a black leather belt, shoes, and a silver watch. He stopped at the foot of the stairs and observed Jim bustling around the kitchen with an amused look in his eye. The stove, and Jim's shirt, upon closer inspection, were both splattered with tan batter and little splotches of pink, and there was a lopsided tower of pancakes stretching toward the ceiling. Jim flipped one of the pancakes still cooking with minimal difficulty, eyeing the sizable mess he had created and sighing. Spock slipped behind Jim, making him jump with surprise when he spoke. 

"I suppose, since you cooked the meal, it would only be logical that I cleaned it up." Jim turned to look up at Spock, who was now pressed against him firmly and holding him by the waist. He huffed out a laugh, a little dizzy from the sudden closeness. 

"Don't you get enough of cleaning up my messes as my First Officer?" Spock nuzzled at the crook of his neck, rocking against him gently as Jim continued to cook, and with a little shiver Jim felt Spock's dick stir in his pants, right against the line of his ass. 

"Never." 

Jim felt his cheeks starting to heat up, and he turned off the stove with a light touch, placing the last batch of pancakes onto the platter. As soon as his hands left the plate, he felt Spock pulling his stained shirt up and off, tossing it aside and kissing at his now bare shoulder and up his neck. Jim turned around and was promptly backed into the counter, both of Spock's hands squeezing at his ass and his mouth placing feather-light kisses on the pulse points of his neck. A low noise rumbled from Spock's chest, somewhere between a growl and a purr, and it made the hair on the back of Jim's neck stand up. 

"Spock--" He let out a nervous little laugh, backing himself against the counter further and inhaling sharply when he felt long, deft fingers pulling his cheeks apart and stroking at his entrance through the thin cloth of his underwear "Spock!! A-aren't you hungry?" Jim bit back a whimper as Spock pulled him flush against his body, grinding against him firmly and working a hand under the waistband of Jim's underwear. 

"Not for food." 

Jim shivered and huffed out a little laugh, giving Spock's chest a gentle shove, and Spock took a respectful step back, trying not to look disappointed. It made Jim smile and move back toward him, pulling him down into a kiss. 

"Come on, they're no good cold." He picked up the large platter and two smaller plates, walking over to the solid wooden table and setting it all down. "After." 

This made Spock perk up, and he quickly set about finding glasses and silverware. Soon the table was set with a full spread: little crystal pitchers of syrup and thick whipped cream, a large glass bottle of fresh milk, a silver pot filled with rich coffee that was perfuming the air around it, white cloth napkins and silver cutlery. Outside of a few official banquets, Jim didn't think he'd ever eaten with nicer things. He piled both their plates with strawberry pancakes, and Spock watched in curiosity as Jim painstakingly added the final details to each: butter, syrup, a dollop of whipped cream, and a small strawberry on top for garnish. Jim sat back and admired his work with pride, pushing a plate toward Spock and then digging into his own, just then realizing how hungry he was. Spock eyed his plate with some concern, but cut himself a small bite of pancake and trying it. 

It was sweet. Very sweet. But after a moment Spock found himself cutting himself another, larger bite, examining the interplay between the different textures and tastes as he chewed. It was fascinatingly complex, more so than any Vulcan dish. Spock looked up after his third bite to see Jim watching him, an eager, slightly nervous look on his face. 

“So, what do you think?” Jim looked so boyishly excited, so innocent in that moment that it made Spock’s cheeks flush green a little. The term ‘perverted old bastard’ came to mind suddenly. He cleared his throat, setting his fork down and wiping at his mouth politely with the napkin. 

“It is delicious, ashayam. You are an excellent cook, if not somewhat...messy.” Jim started laughing, his face lighting up at the praise, and Spock could only stare, the color in his cheeks not receding in the slightest. After a moment, he went back to his pancakes with a renewed gusto, concluding that, logically, the sooner they finished their breakfast the sooner they would be able to move on to other activities. Jim picked up on this and laughed a little to himself, pouring a glass of milk.

“When do you want to head out to the swimming hole?” Spock looked up at Jim in the middle of chewing, raising an eyebrow, and Jim snorted. “Yes, we’re still going. And don’t worry, I brought an extra bathing suit for you.” 

Spock poured himself a cup of coffee and sipped from it, while setting a look on Jim that made him turn pink. Spock set the cup down gently, not taking his eyes off of him, and Jim suddenly felt very aware of how little clothing he was wearing. He finished off his food and stood, starting to stack plates on top of each other to take to the sink, but stopped in his tracks when Spock placed a hand on his arm, holding him there gently. He fixed that look on him again. 

“I believe I said I would clean up.” Spock guided him closer, placing both his hands on his waist gently and running his thumbs over the sharp juts of his hipbones. Jim opened his mouth to say something but was cut off, the plates taken out of his hands and set back onto the table. “And I intend to. Later.” 

Jim felt his cheeks heating up and he glanced away, unable to hide his hardening dick tenting up the thin fabric of his underwear even if he’d tried. Of course Spock noticed, and after a long moment of running his eyes up and down his body in appreciation he turned Jim around and pulled him down into his lap. Immediately Jim felt the thick line of Spock’s erection pressing against his ass and he jumped a little, blushing hard, but was unable to move due to the grip on his hips. Spock nuzzled against the area just behind Jim’s ear that made him melt, and then the large, strong hands on Jim’s waist were sliding down to his thighs, stroking and groping at him, working up under the boxers. Jim let out a breathy little noise and Spock rocked up against him with a heavy shudder, deciding that Jim was still wearing too much clothing and tugging his boxers off completely. Jim let out a shaky laugh, moving so he was sitting sideways on Spock’s lap and kissing along the line of his jaw. 

“How come I’m always the only one naked? Not that I don’t...seriously approve of this outfit.” It was making Jim’s head buzz a little drunkenly, in fact. Spock raised an eyebrow in serious consideration of the question as Jim placed dizzyingly light kisses along the line of his throat. 

“I have never given it much thought…” His voice dipped down into a rumble as Jim dragged his lips up Spock’s neck, shifting a little in his lap, and Jim gasped out a little laugh when Spock’s hands went straight to his hips again, holding him still as he ground his clothed cock up against Jim’s bare ass. 

“But I am sure it has to do with power.” Spock very much liked the way he could watch Jim’s cheeks bloom with color from this angle, watch his teeth sink into his bottom lip and his eyelids lower just a little.

“Stand.” The order took Jim by surprise, made him inhale sharply before quickly doing as he was told, climbing off of Spock and standing in front of him at attention. Spock couldn’t help but smirk, just a little, when his hands went down to unbuckle his belt and Jim’s gaze immediately followed. He unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down slowly, sliding his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and pulling both garments down past his hips, his thick cock bobbing up towards his stomach. He wrapped a hand around it and stroked himself off slowly, trailing his gaze up and down Jim’s body.

Jim, for his part, was a wreck; naked, hard, flushed pink under Spock’s scrutiny. And Jim couldn’t help but stare at him either, wide-eyed. Something about Spock in human clothes, specifically those human clothes, was making it very hard for him to focus. He imagined Spock was probably aware of this. Spock met his eyes, cocking an eyebrow slightly, and Jim shivered. Yeah, he was definitely aware. 

“Kneel.” Jim immediately sunk down to his knees, moving between Spock’s legs, and Spock ran a hand through his hair, gripping a loose handful in the back and using it to direct his head up towards him. Jim was panting a little, his lips parted, and his eyes were half shut. Spock ran his thumb over Jim’s lower lip and down his chin, pulling his mouth open further and just staring at him, cheeked tinged green. He seemed at a loss for words, and before he could find them Jim had dipped down, nuzzling and kitten-licking at the base of his cock. Rather uncharacteristically, Spock let his hands drop to his sides, releasing his hold on Jim’s hair in favor of watching him move unbound. Jim’s eyes flicked up to meet Spock’s, and his lips quirked up in a little half-smile that made Spock’s heart skip. 

Slowly, feather-light, Jim slid his hands up Spock’s thighs, the fingers on one hand toying with his belt, the other sliding up and around his erection, Jim not taking his eyes off him. Spock’s breath hitched, and he had to grip at the seat of his chair to keep from grabbing his hair again, shoving between those thick, pink lips hovering less than an inch over his cock. With a shudder that shot along his entire body, Spock watched Jim’s mouth open, and then that hot, wet tongue was swiping at the big vein up the underside of Spock’s erection. He could feel Jim’s soft lips moving up the length of it; hear the shamelessly loud, wet sounds of Jim sucking at him and the muffled little moans that vibrated against him deliciously. Jim laved his tongue along the double ridges at the head of his cock, squeezing and stroking slowly at the thick base and looking up at Spock with big blue eyes that would’ve maybe seemed innocent if he wasn’t on his knees like this. Spock’s hips bucked forward involuntarily and his hand went to stroke Jim’s hair shakily, guiding him down just a little.  

“Take it in more...yes, good boy…” Spock watched the color blossom to Jim’s cheeks at this with satisfaction, and he shuddered heavily as Jim’s lips wrapped around the flushed green head of his cock, sucking his cheeks in and bobbing his head slowly. Jim dipped down, taking him deeper into his mouth and sucking at him expertly, teasing Spock closer and closer with every little flick of his tongue, taking his time. 

Spock’s breathing grew ragged as he stared down at Jim, who was moving with a dirty, practiced kind of choreography; his whole body rocking back and forth in slow little circles as the tight seal of his lips slid up and down Spock’s shaft. It was a battle now to keep still, to keep from shoving deep into Jim’s hot mouth, gagging him on his length and spilling down his throat. Jim picked up on this thought and blushed hard, keeping eye contact with Spock as he slowly pulled off of him. He ran his tongue over his lower lip, rising up off his knees with a dizzy little grin. 

Spock watched, eyes darkening a little with lust as Jim moved up between his legs and straddled one, pressing his naked body against Spock’s clothed one, pushing his ass out as he loosened his tie. Jim unbuttoned the first two buttons of Spock’s shirt, leaning in and kissing at his neck, and let out a contented little noise when Spock’s hands slid down his back to squeeze at his ass.

“All yours, Mister Spock…” Spock shuddered, and couldn’t help but notice with mild annoyance the way his cheeks and ears grew hot at this, which was no doubt Jim’s intent. Just for the sheer pleasure of it, Spock cracked his hand down against Jim’s ass sharply, grinding up against his naked body when the sharp little gasp from Jim made him swell and throb. Spock pulled Jim in close and nuzzled dangerously light against his collarbone, kissing up the line of his throat and inhaling his scent deeply. 

“Left pocket,” Spock breathed against Jim’s ear. “Prepare yourself for me.” Jim bit at his lip and glanced down, fishing a little bottle of lubricant out of Spock’s pocket and looking back up at him with widened eyes and very pink cheeks. Spock took Jim’s chin between his thumb and forefinger.

“That was not a suggestion, ashayam.” He sat back, watching him expectantly, and Jim felt a shiver shoot through him. 

His teeth still sunk into the pillow of his bottom lip, Jim popped the cap of the lube open, pouring some onto his fingers and slicking them slowly. He could feel Spock’s stare on him without looking. He leaned forward a little and rocked his ass back, spreading his legs and reaching his arm behind his back, positioning two fingers at his hole. Spock wrapped a hand around the base of his own cock, letting out a low huff of breath and starting to direct Jim mentally.

_Stroke at yourself_ _first, the way I do._ Spock watched the color rush to Jim’s face with satisfaction before glancing over his back, staring as Jim rubbed the flats of his fingers against his hole in long, firm strokes. 

_ All wet and wanting, so fucking pretty for me…  _ Jim could swear his heart skipped a beat. He had never heard Spock curse before, not even mentally, and it was arguably one of the hottest things ever. He was going to have to make sure that happened again. Jim swiped his tongue over his bottom lip, a cocky little smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He slid his wet fingers up and down his crack filthily, bucking back against them and getting himself all slick and messy, feeling Spock’s breath abandon him from underneath him as he stared.

_ Gonna shove deep into you, hold you down til you’re gasping for it, squirming and clenching around me--  _ Spock’s mental shields were dropping low, if they were even up at all, and Jim was being flooded with images and fragments of thought so filthy that his cheeks were burning within moments. His cock was leaking, so hard it ached, and he started toying the tips of his fingers into himself without permission, so desperate for something inside him. 

_ Yes, push them in slow, all three at once, want to see your face…  _ Jim bit back a breathy little noise, his face tensing and his mouth falling open slightly as he did as he was told, fucking into himself deep and slow, hooking his fingers slightly to rub against his prostate. He was practiced at this, especially at the ‘pretending it was Spock’ part, and before long he was bucking his hard cock against Spock’s abdomen, panting softly as he opened himself up. Spock started stroking himself off again, his free hand slipping around to squeeze at Jim’s ass. His eyes were half-lidded as he watched, and his cheeks decidedly green. Jim was pressed up against him close, a hand curled in Spock’s hair and his face right by Spock’s ear, his legs spread wide, still straddling him. His ass was pushed out so that all Spock had to do was glance over Jim’s shoulder to stare as he sped up the pace of his fingers just a little, just enough to rut back into. A high little noise slipped from his parted lips as he grazed his prostate again, and Spock inhaled sharply, squeezing hard at the base of his own cock.

“Y-you must stop, remove your fingers.” His voice shook a little. Jim opened his mouth a little, looking confused, before Spock pulled him down into a crushing kiss, taking him by the wrist and pulling his hand away. 

_ Too much, too much, ashayam, you looked too good, want my seed inside you…  _ Jim shuddered, laughing a little even as the breath was knocked out of him.

“D’you think it’s the human part of you that’s so dirty?” Spock’s eyebrows shot up, and a smile was lighting Jim’s eyes up again, mischievous and boylike, even as the rest of his body looked completely debauched. “I don’t.” Spock smacked Jim hard on the ass once in warning, watching Jim’s eyes flutter shut for a moment and his lips part as he let out a breathy little noise. He was still grinning that insolent little grin that drove Spock crazy in a thousand different ways. He could remember vividly the first Jim had grinned at him like that, at the academic hearing Spock had dragged him in front of in after the Kobayashi Maru incident.  _ I don’t think you like that I beat your test.  _ Spock spanked him again.

“Hah...you don’t either, do you?” It took Spock a second to remember what he was talking about. He gripped at Jim’s throat with just enough pressure to be a threat, watching in satisfaction as Jim’s cheeks grew pink and his cock swelled. He met Jim’s eyes and cocked an eyebrow, pressing his hand against his throat a little harder, enough to make his breathing ragged.

“You will speak to me with more respect, boy…”  _ oh fuck, that, call me that  _ shot from Jim’s skin to Spock’s without his really meaning to, and Spock chuckled softly. “You certainly resist submission strongly, considering how much you ache for it.” 

“More fun that way…” Jim huffed out a little laugh, running his tongue over his lips, and Spock squeezed at his throat again, just to watch the way it made him come apart. After a moment he dropped his hand, picking up the bottle of lube again and holding it out for Jim to take. 

“Slick up my cock, boy, with those pretty fingers. Get it nice and wet.” Jim bit back a little moan and uncapped the bottle quickly, squirting some into his hands. “Slowly, slowly…” 

Spock traced over Jim’s lower lip with his thumb, pushing the tip into his hot mouth. Jim suckled at it wetly, blushing hard when he stroked at his swollen cock with a slick, dripping hand and Spock immediately bucked up into it. Jim was going crazy from waiting, taking Spock’s thumb deeper into his mouth and sucking at him filthily, stroking him off in long, slow firm movements and letting out muffled little noises when he felt him throb under his hand, pressing against him and doing literally everything he could think to get Spock to fuck him already, before he fucking exploded. Spock chuckled, removing his thumb and using it to tip his chin up.

“You haven’t tried begging for it yet.” Jim felt the blood rising to his cheeks, but he was so far beyond embarrassment at this point. He leaned back, rubbing his ass back and forth in slow circles against Spock’s swollen, leaking cock, meeting Spock’s gaze with a hazy, desperate look in his eyes.

“Please fuck me, Mister Spock,” Jim’s voice was breathy and low, he could feel how heavy and thick Spock was every time he rutted against him. “I’m all wet and open for you baby, need your big cock inside me, need you to fuck me like I’m your fucking toy, sir, please--” 

Spock bit out what was almost definitely a Vulcan swear, dragging Jim down by his shoulder and shoving deep into him. He rocked his hips up in sharp little movements, fucking up into his tight ass until Jim was completely filled, trembling a little and pressed flush against Spock’s thighs. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ , yes Spock, please, please,” Jim’s whole body was tense with pleasure, and he didn’t know what he was saying anymore, just wanting everything. Spock was more than happy to oblige. He grabbed at Jim’s ass with both hands, dragging him down each time he thrust up, kissing at his throat like he couldn’t taste enough of him. 

_ So good ashayam, such a good boy, bouncing on my cock like that’s what you were made for,  _ Jim let out a high, breathless moan and Spock pulled him down hard, rutting up into him and smacking his ass once, twice.

“Spock, fuck--y-you can’t just...ah--!! God, don’t stop…” Jim was falling apart, clinging to Spock as he pounded into him; he’d been at the very edge of orgasm this whole time, it was just a matter of waiting for Spock to give him permission. Spock growled low in his chest at this, pulling Jim down all the way and holding him there, rocking his hips up in small pulses that left Jim panting and shaking a little.

“You feel... _ so  _ fucking good, Jim…” Spock punctuated this by pulling out almost completely and shoving back into him quickly, making Jim shout out his name brokenly.  _ I think of you like this all the time, always have... _ he picked up the pace until Jim had been fucked silent, his swollen pink lips open wide and his eyes shut tight as the slick sound of skin smacking against skin grew louder and faster. 

“Jim, ashayam,” Spock gasped out, and suddenly Jim was kissing messily at his neck, letting out soft little moans against his skin on each breath, and in his mind. 

_ That’s right, baby, come hard for me, fill me up and leave me dripping with it…  _ Spock inhaled sharply, his eyes widening and his hips stuttering forward, shoving Jim down deep onto his cock as he came hard inside him. Jim’s mouth fell open at the feeling, a desperate little whimper slipping out of him as his aching cock bounced against his stomach, smearing a little bead of precome onto his abdomen. Spock shuddered again when he saw this, pulling out of Jim and immediately dragging him close, kissing him slow and hot. He wrapped a hand around Jim’s cock and Jim broke the kiss, his head falling back as he moaned shamelessly. 

“You look so good for me, Jim...my pretty little slut...” He stroked Jim off in firm, quick movements, using his free hand to part Jim’s cheeks. “Do you feel my claim leaking down your thighs, pet? It won’t be the last time you feel it today.” Jim was too far gone to say anything, do anything but rock into his hand and beg under his breath, a little stream of curses and the word ‘please.’ Spock inhaled deeply, doing his best to keep from hardening again. 

“You have been  _ such  _ a good boy for me, Jim…” Spock leaned in and kissed Jim wetly, speeding up his hand and mumbling into his lips. “Good boys get what they ask for.”  _ Permission granted.  _ Jim fucking whited out, crying out in a sharp, almost feminine voice as he shot his seed all over himself and Spock’s hand, and Spock rode him out with his come-slick hand until his captain was shuddering, completely spent. Spock stared at him for a few long, heated moments before clearing his throat and quickly pulling his underwear and pants back up, fastening them and buckling his belt. He took a cloth napkin from the table and cleaned his hand with it, then set about wiping Jim’s stomach and chest clean as well. He pulled Jim close and reached around him, cleaning his inner thighs and his ass of his come, rather reluctantly. He tossed the napkin away, holding Jim by the globes of his ass and kissing at his neck, his shoulders. Jim melted against him, running a hand through his dark hair and biting his lip.

“Where...where the  _ fuck  _ did you learn to talk like that, Spock?” Spock huffed out a soft laugh against Jim’s clavicle, his eyes meeting Jim’s.

“Where do you think?” Jim’s eyes widened, and his cheeks started to turn pink. 

“From me? I mean, my mind?” The corner of Spock’s mouth just barely quirked up into a smirk. “You can do that? Can I?”

“It seems there is much you do not know about bonding with a Vulcan.”

“Well yeah, it’s not exactly like there was a course on it at the Academy. Unless you were giving private lessons I didn’t know about, Professor…” Jim’s grin got wiped off his face about half a second after it appeared, when Spock smacked his ass sharply, eyebrow slightly raised. 

“I am going to go find our...swimsuits.” He did his best not to wince at the thought. “You might set about packing us a lunch, if you so desire. I am eager to taste more of your cooking.” Spock slid a hand around to the back of Jim’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss that had them both panting after a few moments. 

“Was that an order, Mister Spock?” Jim’s eyes had that hazy look to them that made Spock glad he had put his pants back on. 

“It was not. However, this is: you are not to clothe yourself until I return with your swimsuit. Understood, ashayam?” Jim’s teeth sunk into his lip, and he nodded. Spock smacked him again, and Jim tried to bite back a little whimper. “Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good boy.”

Spock kissed him again briefly, then stood, Jim quickly climbing off of him and going across the kitchen to the stasis unit to plan their lunch. Spock watched him for a moment from the bottom of the stairs, admiring the several red handprints set into Jim’s skin and the fingerprint bruises along his hips.  _ Mine _ , he thought proudly. 

“I heard that.” Jim glanced over his shoulder at him, grinning and cocking an eyebrow. “You gonna get me some clothes or have you finally come around to that skinnydipping idea?” That snapped Spock out of it, and he turned and headed up the stairs to their bedroom after shooting Jim a “hell no” sort of look. Jim laughed a little and turned back to the open stasis unit, looking through all the options and, after Spock was out of view, running his fingers over the bruises on his hips, his cheeks pink. 

“Yours.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment, it's like food for the affection-starved fanfic writer! And follow me on tumblr at jimkirkwearspanties.tumblr.com if you want to be internet friends! I do. I want to be internet friends with you. In a gay way. Hit me up.


	21. Honeymoon Part V: High By The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go swimming. No smut in this chapter, just a little plot and a lot of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of past abuse, physical and mental. Mild homophobia.  
> Also they smoke again if that bothers anyone ? I just think stoned Spock is so fun to write idec

In roughly twenty seven minutes, by Spock’s approximation, they were both climbing into the candy apple red hovercar. Jim tossed a large picnic basket and a few towels into the backseat before turning back to type the coordinates in. 

Spock had run into something of a conundrum after finding the two swimsuits Jim had packed. One was navy blue, a pair of cargo-type trunks, and the other was unbelievably small and red, a pair of briefs that just barely had enough fabric in the back to cover the ass. Spock raised an eyebrow and glanced down the stairs, then back at the selection. It was a choice between keeping Jim covered in public, safe from prying eyes, or of wearing that monstrosity himself. He ran a hand through his hair; messing it up and pushing it out of his face, a bad habit he was picking up from Jim. On the bright side, at least  _ he  _ would get to see Jim in the tiny suit.

The hovercar pulled out of the garage and down the dirt road, taking a little side path after a few miles that led through a patch of forest. Jim set the car on autopilot and watched the trees go by, beaming. Spock had dressed him in a simple pair of blue jeans and a white v-neck shirt, which Jim had rolled the sleeves up on, and he had his combat boots on unlaced, despite Spock’s protestations. Spock had not changed clothes, just replaced his underwear with the trunks. He had his arm around Jim, and was watching him watch the scenery go by. 

“How secluded is this...swimming hole?” Jim glanced back at Spock, who wasn’t even pretending not to stare at his lips. Jim quirked them up into a half-smirk, his cheeks going pink.

“Is your mind going to be in the gutter this whole trip? Because I’m all for that.” Spock cocked an eyebrow slightly, in warning, and Jim cleared his throat. “I haven’t been there for years, but when I lived here only my friends and I knew about it.” 

“Was David one of your friends?” Jim froze. He hadn’t thought about that. 

“Well, yeah.” He looked up at Spock tentatively. “But I mean...I doubt anyone will be there, it’s super remote.” 

“Yes, we seem to be taking a rather arduous route.” He wasn’t kidding. The forest had thickened, and the road had turned to a light trail that ambled off in one direction, then another. They seemed to be headed slightly downhill, but that was all Spock could ascertain.

“You should try it on a hovercycle.” 

“I will not.” 

Jim huffed out a little laugh, moving in closer to Spock and resting his head on his shoulder. Spock couldn’t help but pull him into a kiss, running a hand through Jim’s hair and fisting at it loosely, just to make him shiver. Jim bit back a little gasp and Spock released him back to his shoulder, smirking just a little. Jim nuzzled at his chest, looking up at the canopy of tall, old trees in full summer’s foliage above them.

“This really brings back memories.” Spock raised an eyebrow, glancing down at Jim. Suddenly Jim’s cheeks started to flush. “O-oh wait, no, that’s not what I meant…” 

“I think it was.” Spock stroked the side of his finger down Jim’s face, tracing his thumb over his lip. “We are in a place that is familiar to you, and the memories associated are, I’m sure...somewhat similar to what we are doing now. To be ashamed of that would be illogical.” Jim smiled and looked up at him, taking Spock’s hand and pressing their fingers together in a kiss. 

“I’ve never been this happy here before.” Spock felt his heart stutter in his side.

“I am...gratified to hear that.” Spock ran his fingers over Jim’s, the feather-light sensation shooting up his arm and making him shiver. “I would like to hear of some of the experiences you had here, if you feel comfortable sharing them.” Jim blushed a little.

“Which...experiences, exactly?” 

“Whichever you wish to share with me.” 

Finally, they pulled down a steep bank into a clearing lit up with sunlight, and the river came into view. It was big and clear and blue, this area of it surrounded by huge rocks on one side that dammed up more than half of it to make a deep, still pool. Jim parked their car under a tall oak tree with a dozen different sets of initals carved into it, at varying heights up the trunk. He climbed out of the car, grabbing the towels and the basket, and headed down to the grassy riverside, overlooking some enormous rock formations. Spock looked up at the tree as he climbed out. 

“Spock, could you grab the blanket on the floor of the backseat?” Jim toed his boots off and glanced over his shoulder to see Spock reading the tree, and he felt his stomach drop. “Spock?” 

“JK + DA?” Spock looked over at him, and Jim winced. 

“Ugh. Yeah, okay, his last name is Anderson. Can you grab the blanket?” Spock looked up from tracing his fingers over Jim’s initials, dropping his hand and picking up the large, checkered quilt. He gave the tree one more glance over his shoulder before following Jim down to where the basket was and unfurling the blanket out on the grass. 

“You say you were not in a relationship with David, however the practice of carving one’s names together in that manner is clearly indicative of--”

“Screw the tree, Spock. David was no good for me, I just didn’t want to believe it at the time.” Jim opened the basket and withdrew a bottle of red wine and two glasses, uncorking the bottle and pouring them each a glass. Spock took his and sipped at it, watching Jim down his whole glass in a few swallows. He poured himself another glass, busying himself with recorking the bottle and putting it away, procrastinating. Spock let him. He took another long drink of wine, laughing a little.

“I promise I didn’t just bring the wine, there’s sandwiches in there too if you want any.” 

“Not as yet, thank you.” They sat there in silence for a moment, Jim swilling down his second glass of wine nervously. 

“When you were growing up on Vulcan...did you...I mean.” Jim paused, refilling his glass. He took another sip, looking out at the river. “Have you ever had a best friend? Someone who knew you better than you did, someone you were so close with for so long that people said your names together like they were one word?” Spock looked down at the burgundy liquid in his glass, lifting it to his lips and taking a small taste. It was worlds better than the whiskey they had drunk last night.

“No, I can’t say I have.” He sipped at the wine slowly, watching Jim. “As a half-human, I was for the most part shunned on my planet. At the very least, pitied. However, Vulcans are not by nature very sociable creatures to begin with.” Jim smiled, a little sadly, and pulled Spock into a kiss. 

“I’m sorry we didn’t know each other back then. It would’ve done us both a lot of good.” Spock kissed Jim’s forehead lightly. 

“And you did have a best friend, growing up?” Jim took another long sip of wine.

“I did. Actually, I had two. Lorelai and David. Their family basically took me in, after…” He finished the glass, pouring himself a fourth, wincing slightly and slurring it out, “After Lorelai found out my stepdad was beating me in ninth grade.” Spock’s eyes softened, and he set his wine glass down. 

“Jim...I am sorry. I didn’t know.” Jim shrugged, a defeated kind of bitterness in his eyes. 

“No one knows. My mom didn’t even know. She was a good woman, y’know, she was just always working. Always offworld. I think I reminded her too much of my real dad for her to stay around me too long. But anyway, long story short. I’m basically living at the Anderson’s in high school, and my stepdad doesn’t give two shits of course, long as I’m out of his hair. Three of us get into all kinds of trouble together: cutting class, smoking weed, drinking, a little shoplifting--although that was mostly Lorelai--your typical group of Bad Kids. But I loved it. God, I really did. I belonged somewhere, I mattered to someone, for the first time in my life, really. And their parents loved me for some reason I’ll never understand, they took me in when they could’ve just as easily called the cops on me. I think they were hoping to pair me and Lorelai off together, and I won’t say I didn’t try, but she wanted nothing to do with me in that sense. I think she thought of me as a younger brother or some shit.”  He laughed. Spock was listening closely, paying attention even to the minute shifts in Jim’s expression as each memory hit him. 

“And then one night, must’ve been sophmore year for me and Lorelai, senior for David, but Lor was off somewhere with Kendell--she was crazy about her, even then--and David and I were home alone, getting fucked up off his parents’ liquor cabinet. It was raining, thunderstorming like hell, and…” Jim trailed off, looking down at his glass. “I mean...ugh. I wish I could just show you, talking about it is weird.” Spock ran a hand through Jim’s hair sweetly. 

“Ashayam, you  _ can _ show me. You have done it before.” Jim blinked a few times, laughing tipsily.

“Oh, yeah. I guess I have.” He looked up at Spock. “Would you be okay, I mean, seeing that?” 

“If you could  _ try _ to skim over the more explicit details, I would appreciate it. But yes, I would like to understand your relationship to him better. Just close your eyes, and take me back.” Jim sat back, his eyes sliding shut, and Spock followed him to the memory he was describing, standing with Jim at the sidelines of it and watching it unfold in front of him. 

“You’ve gotta pick, Jimmy.” David and Jim were sitting on a small couch, and Jim was laughing wildly, holding a bottle of whiskey to his chest. That same strange, dreamy music from David’s car was playing in the background.  _ And if the cloud bursts, thunder in your ear/you shout and no one seems to hear…   _

Spock couldn’t help but stare at 16 year old Jim with wide eyes, flushing hard. He was softer in the jaw and cheekbones, less muscle and more bone, slightly longer hair. His black jeans were unbelievably tight. His Jim, present Jim, shot him an amused look.  _ Perv.  _

“Between Pembleton and Rogers?” Past Jim made a face, shoving David playfully. “Couldn’t you pick at least one teacher who isn’t fucking disgusting?” 

“If I did that, it’d be an easy choice. Besides, who the hell would you pick? Coach Lahore? She’s a little past her prime, don’t you think?” 

“No way,” Jim said, swigging out of the whiskey bottle and smirking drunkenly. He lowered his voice. “Dr. Richard.” David’s eyebrows shot up, and his mouth opened in surprise.

“Dr. Richard, the  _ man  _ Dr. Richard? The man  _ principal _ ?” Jim laughed, trying to brush it off, but it was obvious that he was flustered. 

“I mean, yeah. Have you seen the way his pants stretch over his dick when he sits? He’s obviously hung.” David’s mouth dropped open wider, if possible.

“You mean you’d want  _ him _ to fuck  _ you _ ? You are drunk, Jimmy, I’m confiscating this.” David leaned forward to grab the bottle from him, both of them laughing, and right as he did, a huge clap of thunder rocked the house and the power went out. There was silence, and then Spock heard the glass bottle hit hardwood.

After about fifteen seconds, the backup generator came on, and David had Jim pressed into the couch, kissing him hard with a hand in his hair, grinding down against him. The light surprised them both, and they sat up, staring at each other with wide eyes. 

“I-I’m not gay,” David stuttered out immediately. Jim looked like he had just been punched in the stomach. “We got too drunk. Nothing happened. Don’t you dare tell Lor about this. Or anyone.” David stood up, backing away from him. 

“Dave, wait--come back, it’s not--” But David was already up the stairs, slamming the door to his bedroom. Jim curled up on the couch, his eyes big and hurt, and stared out the window. He watched the storm pass, and the sun come up. The next day, Jim practically sleepwalked into the library, where he spent most of his time when he was actually at school, and he almost immediately walked down an aisle to find David kissing some junior girl against the shelves. 

 

“It wouldn’t have been that bad,” Jim said aloud, drawing them out of the memory, “if he hadn’t tried to get in my pants again the next time we were alone. And the next time, and the next. You get the idea. But he couldn’t get over the “gay” thing, like we’re living in the fucking 21st century or something, so it had to be a big secret, even from Lorelai. He’d threaten to hurt me if I didn’t keep quiet, and I knew that was fucked up, but the thing was, I was crazy for him. I would’ve done anything he asked. I watched him go through dozens of girls and then come right back to me after each date, still smelling like them. But then when I would try to date other people, especially guys...like I’ve mentioned before, he’d get possessive. He liked to hang around where I’d take my dates, heckle them until they took a swing at him, and then beat on them until they didn’t want anything to do with me. I just…I don’t know what else I could’ve done, but I feel like there must’ve been something.” Jim paused, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

“Anyway, it ended when I left for Starfleet. I didn’t say goodbye, I didn’t tell him how used and shitty he made me feel, and I don’t think he ever really understood how much I cared about him despite that. I don’t know if you know this, Spock, but one of the most bizarre things about being human is that you can hate someone, begrudge them the world, and still love them with everything you are, still carry them everywhere you go. As soon as I got to the Academy, I started sleeping around with whoever would give me the time of day, partly to get back at him, but mostly to prove to myself that I could. It took years before I stopped thinking about him every day, and then one morning I woke up and he was just a dumb high school mistake, a lesson learned. I promised myself I’d never fall in love again, never show anyone that pitiful, desperate side of me that scrambled for his attention whenever he found it convenient. And I never did, not until I met this tall, sexy  _ jerk _ who hauled my ass in front of a disciplinary hearing on our first date.” Spock raised an eyebrow. 

“You  _ did  _ require discipline, as it so happened. Just not the kind that can be taught in crowded lecture halls.” Jim choked slightly on his wine, taken off-guard by that, and started laughing heartily. 

“You’re...you’re not wrong about that, Mister Spock.” Jim stood and peeled his shirt off, all of a sudden feeling the sun beating down on them. Spock gave a few cursory glances around to make sure they were alone, then proceeded to watch Jim undress. 

“No, no fair. You’ve gotta strip down too.” Jim let his pants fall down to his ankles, and whatever Spock was about to say in rebuttal was lost when he saw the way that tiny red suit clung to his ass, outlining his cock perfectly, gapping a little over his hipbones. He felt himself turn decidedly green, and he took a sip of wine just to do something with his hands.

“Oh, almost forgot.” Jim bent over to rummage through the picnic basket, and Spock had to put serious effort into not shattering the glass he was holding. He set it down gingerly and stood, pressing against Jim while he was still bent over. Jim jumped a little, biting back a grin. He found what he was looking for: the little airtight glass container, and he straightened up. Spock pulled him close, running a hand down his bare chest and kissing at his neck, making him gasp.

“You might as well be naked…” Jim huffed out a little laugh and turned around to face him, loosening the knot of his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, sliding it off. Spock pulled off his white cotton undershirt, jumping slightly when Jim’s hand slid down to unzip his pants and instead started palming at him teasingly. Spock unfastened and stepped out of his pants and took Jim by the chin, meeting his eyes and cocking an eyebrow in amusement.

“Do not start something if you’re not prepared to finish it.” Jim shivered, running his tongue over his lower lip.

“Who says I’m not?” Spock couldn’t help but give his ass a little smack, loving the way Jim gasped and bucked against him every time he did it. He traced his finger along the line of the suit, gripping at Jim’s barely-clothed cock with his free hand and giving it a little squeeze. Then he stepped away, holding his hands behind his back, observing Jim’s flushed body with the hint of a smirk. He gestured toward the water.

“After you.” The heat of the afternoon sun was actually quite comfortable on Spock’s skin, but little beads of sweat were starting to form on Jim’s forehead and he was shielding his eyes from the sun. He sunk down to his knees, making Spock’s cheeks flush lightly, but then quickly stood back up after securing the container inside one of Spock’s pockets, turning and heading toward the water. 

Despite the several glasses of wine, Jim jumped from rock to rock rather gracefully, like he’d been doing it his whole life. He probably had, Spock reasoned as he watched him, still following behind him closely in case he were to slip. When he got to the first enormous rock that formed the pool, Jim scaled to the top of it and jumped without even glancing over the edge first, whooping joyfully and doing a flip midair before he hit the water. Spock went over after him immediately, adrenaline lurching through his body as he fell through the air and penknifed into the deep pool. When he surfaced he looked around for Jim, who had swum over to a flat rock that just barely rose out of the water, and was sitting on its edge. Spock climbed up and joined him, looking around. They were surrounded by trees, shaded from the worst of the sun, and protected from the current on all sides by the rocks. 

“Secluded enough for you, Mister Spock?” Jim ran a hand through his wet hair, taking the container out of Spock’s pocket and popping it open. 

“Quite.” Spock’s gaze had shifted from the scenery to the way the droplets of water on Jim’s shoulders slid down his chest, to disappear into the fabric of the swimsuit. Jim was busy taking a joint out of the container and lighting it up, with some difficulty due to his wet hands. Eventually he got it burning though, passing it to Spock after taking a long pull. Spock copied Jim, actually managing not to cough this time, and Jim laid down in Spock’s lap, the sunlight streaming through the trees and warming his wet skin.

“Alright, I showed you mine. Now you show me yours.” Jim grinned up at Spock, taking the joint back and hitting it twice. Spock watched him in amusement.

“I beg your pardon?” Spock took another hit of the joint, exhaling and looking around at the trees with wide eyes. “Fascinating.” Jim giggled.

“I showed you a memory, now I want to see one of yours. It’s only fair.” He took the joint back, and Spock glanced down at him with an eyebrow raised. He sent Jim a brief but very detailed mental snapshot of the night before; Jim tied up and kneeling on their bed, Spock holding Jim by the throat and pounding up into him. 

Jim’s face flushed and he started coughing, smacking Spock in the chest and laughing breathlessly. He extinguished the joint and tossed it back into the tube. 

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.” Spock ran his fingers over Jim’s cheekbones fondly.

“What would you like to see?” His fingertips slid down to his lips, and Jim kissed them softly.

“It’s up to you. Childhood memory? Embarrassing Academy story? First love?”

“You are my first love.” Jim smiled, his heart fluttering weirdly in his chest. 

“Ah. Well, um, then how about the first time we met? That might be funny to see from your point of view. I bet you wanted to smack me stupid.” 

“The thought did come to mind.” This time, Jim got hit with an image of himself in his red Academy uniform, bent over a desk with his pants around his ankles, Spock holding his wrists behind his back with one hand and spanking him with the other. Jim blushed hard and gasped, his cock jumping in his swimsuit. 

“Spock!!”  He sat up a little, laughing dizzily and biting his lip. “If you keep doing that, I’m not responsible for what happens. Don’t start something if you’re not prepared to finish it.” His cheeks were still burning, Spock observed contentedly. 

“Apologies, ashayam.” Spock tilted Jim’s chin up and kissed him. “I will attempt to restrain myself until such a time.” Jim laughed and kissed him again, pushing off the rock and down into the water. 

“So...did you really think about me like that back then?” Spock gave Jim a look that made the water around him feel colder. “...Oh.” The gravity of that knowledge hit him like a ton of bricks.

“Needless to say it was an...immediate attraction. However, I found it extremely inappropriate and never intended to do anything about it--until recent events, of course.” Jim grinned, swimming up in between Spock’s legs. 

“Extremely inappropriate, definitely. But damn, if you had come on to me as my professor while I was a cadet…” This time it was Spock who was hit with a barrage of mental images; Jim in his old office, in that red uniform, on his knees while Spock stood in front of his desk palming at himself through his pants.  _ I’m here for that extra credit, Professor _ . Spock’s eyes darkened and he felt his hands ball into fists on the wet rock. 

He was jerked back to reality by the sound of Jim’s laughter and the loud splash of him pushing off the rock and swimming away. Spock cocked an eyebrow and stood, diving into the water and going after him quickly. 

 

An hour or so passed, and they made their way back down to the blanket. Jim tore into the sandwiches he packed while Spock lay out in the sun next to him. 

“I never figured you for a swimmer, Spock, being a desert-dweller and all.” Spock glanced over at Jim amusedly, watching him chew a large mouthful of food. 

“I took the offered swimming course at the Academy. It was logical.” Jim nodded, chuckling, and Spock sat up a little, propping himself up on his elbows.

“You know what is  _ highly  _ illogical?” Jim finally swallowed, taking a sip of wine and grinning. They had gone through a few more joints up at the rocks, and Spock’s eyes were just a little softer, less focused than usual. It was more than a little adorable.

“What?”

“You, Jim Kirk.” Spock looked pretty serious about it, and Jim immediately collapsed into laughter.

“Yeah...I’ve been told as much.” He was laughing so hard his stomach was starting to ache. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, wiping a tear away. 

“Just for example.” Spock leaned forward and grabbed a sandwich out the basket, unwrapping it and taking a small bite. “When we got to the top of those rocks, you ran and jumped off the edge without a single glance at what you were jumping into. There could have been no water at all. Or pointed rocks, or snakes. Or sehlat.” Jim snorted again, covering his mouth to hide a wide, endearing smile. “The point is, you could not have known. Do you even  _ realize  _ how illogical that is?” 

“I’m not saying you don’t have a valid point there, Mister Spock.” Jim moved onto his stomach, sidling up next to him. “But if I’m remembering it right, you hit the water about a second after I did. There could hardly have been time for you to do a full sensor sweep, or even glance over the edge, and you had never even been here before. How’s that for illogical?” Spock thought about that for a minute.

“Pointing out my own shortcomings in no way detracts from your own.” Jim smiled, leaning down to kiss him. 

“So we’re both illogical. Fair enough.” Jim pushed Spock’s damp hair up out of his face. “Let’s go home, huh? I’m dying to get out of this swimsuit.” Spock raised an eyebrow at this and Jim grinned, standing and bending down to pick up the basket and the towels.

“I will start the car.” Spock took all the items from Jim and headed up the hill briskly, making Jim chuckle again. He folded up the blanket and followed after him. 

 

When they got home, they rinsed off together in the enormous shower, Jim pressed against Spock sleepily the whole time. It seemed the sun and all the activity had drained him; he had gone quiet and curled up at Spock’s side about five minutes into their drive. After their shower, Jim lay naked in the cool white sheets, skin still sunwarm and freckles already starting to form on his shoulders and the bridge of his nose, and Spock just stood in the doorway for a while, watching him, his heart in his throat. Soon those blue eyes were on him though, half-shut and bleary. 

“What’re you doing? C’mere.” Jim reached up towards him and Spock softened, climbing into bed behind him and wrapping an arm around his waist. Jim sighed happily, his eyes sliding shut. He mumbled something into the pillow so quietly that Spock almost missed it.

“This has been one of the best days of my life.” Spock allowed himself a brief smile, kissing his shoulder lightly. 

“I concur.” Jim opened his mouth to speak again but yawned instead, and Spock huffed out a little laugh against his skin. “Rest, ashayam. I will be here when you wake.” Jim slid his hand over Spock’s, lacing their fingers together as he started to drift off.

“You’d better be.”  Spock watched sleep overcome Jim, watched his muscles relax one by one and his breathing slow. He had no intention of going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment, it's like food for the affection-starved fanfic writer! And follow me on tumblr at jimkirkwearspanties.tumblr.com if you want to be internet friends! I do. I want to be internet friends with you. In a gay way. Hit me up.


	22. Honeymoon Part VI: Religion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock has a few surprises up his sleeve

Jim dozed comfortably for a little over an hour, curled up against Spock’s chest, the afternoon sun painting the room gold as it began to set. Spock spent the time awake, listening to the buzz of Jim’s dreams idly and watching his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks.

Eventually Jim stirred, his eyes blinking open sleepily, and before he could do much else Spock was kissing him softly, running a hand through his hair, and Jim pushed up happily into the attention. Spock took Jim’s hand in his, pressing their fingers together in a Vulcan kiss as well, settling on top of him and not breaking the kiss until Jim was panting. 

“Nice to see you too.” Jim ran his tongue over his lips, tasting Spock on them, and grinned up at him. Spock took his chin in between his fingers and directed him into another kiss; this one deeper, hotter. His fingers dragged slow against Jim’s in a way that was probably filthy on Vulcan. 

“I have been preoccupied with the desire to kiss you since you fell asleep.” Spock began to kiss at Jim’s neck, making him shiver and roll up against him. He huffed out a little laugh, his cheeks going pink.

“Yeah?”

“Affirmative.” He spoke quietly against his skin. “I have been preoccupied with several things, all involving you.” Spock ran a hand down Jim’s naked chest, tracing little patterns into his upper thigh. “Regarding what I wish to do with the rest of our evening.”

“Ah...care to share with the class?” Jim bit back a breathy little noise when Spock started nuzzling at the skin right below his ear, and when he chuckled it rocketed through Jim like a drug. 

“Excluding, for now, what I plan on doing with you in the very near future,” Spock’s hand slid around to hold Jim by the hip, stroking over the sharp jut of bone with a feather-light touch and making him shiver, “I believe it would be in our best interest if I were to take you out to dinner tonight, wherever you desire.” Jim laughed a little, surprised, capturing his lips in another kiss. 

“You do?” Spock pulled away slightly to look at him, tracing his thumb over his lower lip possessively. 

“I wish to…” Spock’s eyes slid down Jim’s chest and then back to his lips, “show you off, I suppose is the phrase.”  Jim’s cheeks got hot very fast.

“I see.” He shifted under Spock, eyes fluttering shut and exhaling sharply when Spock shoved him down into the mattress by his hip in response. 

“Well then, I accept your dinner invitation, Mister Spock.” Spock rocked against him slowly, up his stomach, and Jim’s breath hitched when he felt his cock throb and swell against him.

“I am gratified.” Spock’s voice was low, soft. “I do have a...small condition, however.” He leaned in again, sucking a mark into Jim’s collarbone, continuing to rub up against him. Jim was panting again, the swollen, wet head of Spock’s dick sliding along his abdomen, the hot weight of it making him dizzy. Both of Spock’s hands slid down Jim’s waist and around to his ass, kneading at it filthily, pulling him closer, and Jim couldn’t help but moan. 

“Wh--” He was cut off when Spock’s thick cock brushed up against his, and he felt his breath stutter in his chest, meld into a high gasp. He tried again, his cheeks blazing. “What’s the condition?” Spock raised an eyebrow minutely, tracing his thumb over Jim’s chin.

“What’s the condition...sir.” He observed Jim falling apart under him with more than a little satisfaction. Jim sank his teeth into his lower lip, his eyes blowing wide. 

“What’s the condition, sir?” He repeated shakily, and Spock could feel the want arcing off Jim’s skin like static electricity; it was very much driving him to distraction. He climbed off of him, standing and walking over to his suitcase. Recalling the last time this happened, Jim sat up on the edge of the bed and watched him eagerly, a light flush across his cheeks. When Spock returned, he was holding something balled up in his fist. He stood over Jim, tipping his head up to meet his eyes. 

“I couldn’t help but notice these at the bottom of your drawer, while we were packing.” Spock opened his fist, holding onto the edge and letting a pair of silky black panties unfurl right in front of Jim’s face. Jim made a distinctly choked noise.

“Needless to say, they...stuck out, amongst the rest of your clothing.” The panties were trimmed with lace and little silk bows where the garter clips traditionally went. Jim stared at them for a while, then Spock, then the panties again. He swallowed.

“Spock, I-I…um...” Jim didn’t think his face could get any redder, and he stared at the floor.  “You weren’t supposed to, uh...I mean, I’ve never told anyone about...that.” Spock glanced down at them, rubbing the silky cloth against his fingers indulgently, then looked down at Jim with a hungry kind of glint in his eye.

“Good.” 

Jim glanced up from examining the floor at this, just now noticing how hard Spock was. He blushed hard, running his eyes up his body to meet the heated stare Spock was giving him. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could Spock tossed the panties down to him.

“Put them on.” He took a step back, watching Jim intently with his arms held behind his back. Jim swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, and he stood, stepping into the panties and slowly pulling them up his thighs. He tugged them up a little in the back, adjusted the lace around his hips. 

The material was  _ so _ soft--fucking luxurious and tight against his already swelling dick, and he could feel the tails of the little bows tickling lightly at his thighs and ass. His pupils were totally blown, his cheeks were a deep shade of pink; he was a fucking mess already, and he was just  _ standing _ there, not doing anything but rubbing his thighs together a little to feel the fabric shift against his skin and pull taut across his hipbones, slide against the line of his ass. 

Without thinking, he ran his fingers along the lace trim again, stroking at the fabric along his hips and letting out a shaky breath, and when he looked up Spock was staring at him with wide, almost surprised eyes, his mouth slightly open and a green flush across his cheeks. Jim laughed nervously, biting his lip and doing a slow turn for Spock. 

“What do you think?” It took Spock a long moment to gather himself enough to speak, not tearing his eyes away from the panties; from the contrast of black lace on flushed skin, from the way Jim’s hard-on was straining more against the fabric with every passing moment. 

“Turn around again.” Spock’s voice was labored, a little raspy, and his hands were tight fists behind his back. He was almost painfully hard; his dick was swollen and leaking slightly against his naked abdomen, but that was hardly the first thing on his mind. Jim blushed hard and did as he was told, turning back around and glancing over his shoulder at him. 

The panties were cut so that a large part of Jim’s ass was exposed, and it was taking every scrap of control Spock had not to shove Jim down over the bed and pull them down with his teeth, attack him with his mouth. Not yet. He had to pace himself. He wrapped a hand around his own cock, stroking at himself slowly, and took a step closer to Jim, exhaling shakily in his ear and making him jump slightly. 

“You look…” Spock pressed his hot dick into the curve of Jim’s ass and rubbed against him, slicking his skin with precome filthily, “so  _ fucking  _ good, ashayam…” He reached around, gripping at Jim through the panties, squeezing and rubbing at him, pulling him back against his cock. Jim moaned, loud, his cheeks blazing and his head dropping back.

“Spock, Spock...fuck, can’t…” His voice was high, breathy. Desperate. Spock was fascinated. He had never elicited this reaction from Jim so quickly before. Usually he put up  _ some _ sort of fight before submitting to him so readily, but from what he was reading from Jim, he was already in an incredibly submissive headspace.

Jim bucked into his hand, little noises riding out on his breath, and Spock ground against him slickly, growling into the crook of his neck and squeezing at Jim through the thin fabric. Jim nearly fucking melted against him, swearing brokenly and rolling his ass back against him. The flushed head of his cock was poking out of the top of the panties now, the lacy elastic digging into the shaft a little, making him squirm. Spock observed him with lust-hazed eyes, continuing to tease at his cock, easily keeping him just on the edge. He could get used to this. 

“You are to wear these tonight, when we go out. That’s an order.” He spoke right behind Jim’s ear, loving the way all his breath seemed to leave him at this. Spock gave the panties a firm tug in back, putting pressure on his balls and against his entrance, and Jim squirmed under him, panting heavily and letting out a little whimper that shot through Spock like lightning. 

“Do you understand, Jim?” His other hand moved away from Jim’s dick, sliding up his chest to stroke lightly at his throat. Jim’s eyes fluttered shut, his cheeks heating up.

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good boy.” Spock eyed Jim’s taut body, the way he was trying so hard to stay still for him, and chuckled softly. His hand slid back down Jim’s chest lightly, teasing at his flushed nipples, and he tugged his panties to one side in back. 

“You look so pretty, Jim, so pretty for me…” He ran his cock up and down along the line of Jim’s ass, slicking it a little, and started to palm at him through his panties again. Jim moaned and rocked into his hand desperately, his head falling back and his pink lips parting.  

“God, Mister Spock, please…” Spock’s breath hitched slightly and he ground up against him hard, squeezing at him fully. Jim bucked forward, cursing breathlessly, shuddering when Spock breathed hotly against his ear. 

“Would you like to come, ashayam?” Jim let out a choked little noise, nodding his head quickly. Spock chuckled.

“Oh love, you’re going to have to do better than that.” He took hold of the top of Jim’s panties, tugging at them so the silky fabric shifted against Jim’s cock, feather light and torturous, over and over. Jim gasped and bucked into it, his cheeks hot pink, so hard he was leaking slick precome. 

“Mister Spock, may I  _ please _ have permission to come?” He pressed back against Spock and rolled up against him as he spoke, his voice high and breathy--shameless. “Anything you want, sir, please…” He shuddered in relief when Spock grabbed him by the hip, turning him around to face him and kissing him hard. His hands slid around to Jim’s ass, squeezing at it and tugging at the panties. 

“Yes…” Spock growled into his lips, sliding a hand down into his panties and stroking at him lightly, his other hand teasing at his hole now, under the silky fabric. Jim moaned, his head falling back and his hips stuttering forward, and Spock kissed at his throat wetly, rutting against him.

“Wish you could see yourself right now, ashayam, dressed up so pretty, falling apart...you look like a such a slut…” Jim’s eyes blew open and his cheeks got even hotter, and Spock’s grip around his cock tightened, sped up. 

“Going to stuff you full of my cock, make you scream for me like I know you want to,” he pushed the tips of two fingers into Jim, toying with him, “then I’m going to take you out, show you off...make sure  _ everyone _ knows who you’re going home with, who you belong to...” Jim was panting and clinging to him, so fucking close, breathless little pleas slipping out as Spock ground against him, pumping at him firmly. 

“Who do you belong to, Jim?” Jim whimpered and rocked into him desperately, crying out when Spock removed his fingers from his ass and spanked him sharply. “Hm? Whose are you?”

“Oh  _ fuck _ , yours, I’m yours Mister Spock, I-I’m gonna--” Spock spanked him again, pulling him close and tugging up at the back of his panties again, and then Jim was cursing, moaning; swollen lips slick and parted, bucking forward into Spock’s hand and clinging to him as he hit his orgasm hard.

“Good boy, good...so fucking pretty, Jim...that’s right, keep coming for me…” Spock was just mumbling filthy nonsense into Jim’s ear now, grabbing at his ass and pumping at him slowly and firmly until he was shaking, completely spent between their bodies. 

Spock pulled Jim into his arms, lifting him onto the bed easily and lying down beside him. He grabbed some tissues from the bedside table and cleaned off his hand and both of their stomachs, then pulled Jim close and kissed him, slow and sweet. Jim’s arms slid over his shoulders and he kissed him back, a little dizzy from the intensity of his orgasm. After a long moment, Spock moved away to kiss down his throat slowly, sucking a dark mark into the skin right above his collarbone. 

“It is most pleasing to watch you come, ashayam.” Jim shivered, lacing a hand through his hair. Spock moved down to tease at a nipple with his lips, a hand on his hip, pulling him closer and grinding against his thigh. Spock’s dick was full and hard and hot against Jim’s skin, and he broke out in shivers.

“Spock--” Jim bit back a high whimper when Spock dragged his tongue wetly over his nipple, teasing at him, “Spock please, please fuck me, sir…” Spock shuddered, huffing out a breathless laugh and fisting at the sheets with one hand, his dick jumping and swelling against him.

“How bad do you want it, ashayam?” He smacked himself heavily against Jim’s abdomen, rubbing against him. “Hm? How bad do you want it inside you?” Jim moaned, arching his hips up a little and curling up his toes. 

“Want it so bad, Mister Spock…” He parted his lips slightly to pant, spreading his legs and rocking his hips up, already starting to tent up the panties again. He slid his arms up and crossed his wrists over his head. “Want it hard and rough, wanna scream for you, please sir…” His voice had taken on that explicit, almost feminine quality again, and Spock couldn’t take his eyes off him, his cheeks and ears distinctly green despite his best efforts. He grabbed the bottle off the bedside table and moved between Jim’s legs, tugging the panties down slowly, and Jim slid one leg out of them, keeping them hanging up around one thigh. Spock chuckled again, softly, slicking up his fingers and pinning his thigh up against his chest, toying with the panties now dangling over his stomach. When he spoke again his voice was low, soft, and his eyebrow was quirked in slight bemusement. 

“I had not anticipated the way this would affect me. I am...unsure how I will be able to control myself tonight.” He started pushing two fingers into Jim, making him gasp out and immediately try to rock down onto them. Spock held him in place, working his fingers into him slowly, watching him squirm with an eyebrow still slightly raised. 

“So greedy…” He shoved three fingers in to the hilt, making Jim gasp and grip tightly at the pillow above him. “Is that what you want, ashayam?” He began scissoring his fingers apart a little, stretching Jim out as he fucked into him hard and deep.

“God yes, fuck Spock, please…” Jim rolled down onto his fingers as best he could, his cheeks flushed and his eyes half shut. “Please give me your dick, sir, I’m ready--please, want it so bad…” Spock bit back a soft noise as he stared down at him. He removed his fingers and slicked up his hand liberally, stroking himself off with it. He pressed the head of his cock firmly against Jim’s entrance, making him jump and gasp, and he dragged over it several times, slick and achingly slow. With his free hand, he toyed with the panties around Jim’s parted thigh again, his cock twitching in his hand at the feel of the lace.

“Beg for it...just a little more…” Jim inhaled sharply and blushed hard, exhaling a half-shy little laugh. He wrapped the leg not pinned to his chest around Spock’s waist, pulling him closer and rocking his hips down in filthy little circles, rubbing up against the swollen head of his dick. He met Spock’s gaze and opened his mouth slightly, swiping his tongue over his thick pink lower lip, watching Spock’s eyes follow the movement.

“Please fuck me, Mister Spock…” Spock rutted against him again and Jim felt his breath stutter in his chest. “I-I promise I’ll be good…” Spock shuddered, running a hand up Jim’s chest to pin his wrists down over his head.

“That,” he mumbled, finally lining up and pushing into Jim slow and sweet, “is highly unlikely.” Jim’s mouth dropped open and his head fell back against the sheets as Spock filled him, and the panties around his thigh were tickling at his stomach and just barely brushing his swollen cock, a constant reminder of their presence. Spock rocked forward minutely, pushing into him inch by inch, his eyes sliding shut at the feeling of Jim hot and tight around him.

“ _ Fuck,  _ Spock, you feel so good, baby, please…” The grip around Jim’s wrists tightened slightly, made him moan, and Spock shoved up into him fully. 

“Spock--!!” Jim cried out sharply, his cheeks blazing and his thighs starting to tremble as Spock held him there, panting against his neck. He slid out of him a few inches and rocked back in hard, then again, and again, a little faster each time, a little harder, grabbing at his thighs and ass to pull him down as he fucked up into him. Jim’s mouth fell open and his head dropped back and all he could do was take it as Spock rutted into him deep, hips smacking against Jim’s ass in quick tempo. 

“Tell me, Jim…” In one fluid movement, he sat up and pulled Jim down into his lap, shoving up into him again and resuming his quick pace. Jim swore, grinding down on him and arching his back. “All those times you wore these on duty, under your uniform on the bridge...did you honestly think I didn’t notice?” Spock watched in satisfaction as Jim’s eyes shot open at this, his face flushing hot pink. 

“I-I--” Spock pulled him down by his hips and bottomed out inside him, and Jim’s sentence was lost in a loud, high shout. He tried again, mentally this time.  _ I didn’t think anyone noticed.  _ Spock huffed out a soft laugh, still shoving up into Jim at an unrelenting pace, occasionally bringing him all the way down, flush against his thighs, and rocking up into him minutely, making him gasp and squirm.

“It would have been difficult not to.”  Jim leaned forward, muffling his noises against the crook of Spock’s neck as his hips smacked up into him. “Your entire demeanor shifts when you wear them. Your walk...the lift of your eyes...flush in your cheeks...mm…” Spock gripped a handful of Jim’s hair, jerked his head back and pulled him into a deep kiss as he stuttered up deep inside him. Jim moaned against Spock’s mouth, a little precum leaking from the swollen pink head of his cock and smearing between their bodies. Spock smacked Jim’s ass a few times, gripping at it and pulling him down hard, a hand still tight in his hair. 

“Spock-- _ fuck _ \--” his voice was more a whimper than anything else, breathy and desperate, and he tugged against the hand in his hair, his dick twitching and swelling at the resistance.

“Are you going to come again already, you little cock slut?” Spock smacked him again and Jim had to sink his teeth deep into his lower lip to keep from doing just that, his eyes blowing wide. Spock huffed out a little laugh, jerking at his hair again, bringing Jim down hard and starting to tease at his full, swollen dick.  

“Maybe I’ll just leave you like this… finish inside you, take you out all desperate and wanting, slick with me…” Jim inhaled sharply, his face flushing hard, lacing a hand through the short hairs on the back of Spock’s neck and rocking his hips down against every thrust. 

“Ah...don’t you fucking dare…” Spock raised an eyebrow slightly, sliding both hands down to grip at his ass and slide all the way out of him. Jim let out a frustrated little whimper, panting heavily.

“Spock please, please, I’m--” Before Jim could finish his plea Spock had spun him around, throwing him down onto the mattress face first and pinning his arms behind his back, shoving back into him immediately. Jim moaned and struggled under him hard as he could, just for the way it made Spock growl and hold him down tighter, rut into him faster. He let out a breathless little laugh somewhere amongst all the moans and sharp little cries escaping his parted lips.

“God, mh--you’re so fucking filthy, Spock…” Spock raised an eyebrow and smacked the side of his ass cheek hard, and Jim stuttered out a little gasp before continuing, a crooked grin stretched across his lips. “H-aah--when you saw me at sixteen today, in my memories...you would’ve fucked me  _ just _ like this then, wouldn’t you, you dirty old--” Jim’s speech was halted abruptly when Spock ripped his panties down and off, balling them up and shoving them into his mouth. He took hold of the back of Jim’s neck and shoved his face down into the mattress, fucking into him hard and rough, at an almost punishing pace.  

“Shut  _ up _ .” He was quite grateful Jim could not see how hard he was blushing. His voice was a growl, and his grip on Jim’s arms tightened. Jim whimpered around the panties, so close now that he was trembling, rocking back into the thrusts desperately with what little control over his movements he had. Spock spanked him sharply again once, twice. A third time for good measure, the crack of his hand resounding hard and loud throughout the room and making Jim cry out into the cloth. 

“You will  _ not _ come until I give you permission, James. Do you understand?” Jim nodded minutely, his toes curling up and his hands fisting at the sheets. His whole body was tense and shaky now, and Spock toyed with his hard, leaking dick torturously as his hips smacked into him.

“That’s better.” He leaned forward, dragging Jim up by his hair and holding his back to his chest. He sucked at the crook of his neck wetly, marking him, and with a soft growl, almost a purr, he shoved up into Jim fully and held him there as he came. Jim could feel it starting to slide out of him, even as Spock continued to rock up into him slowly, and he whimpered desperately, his head falling back and his eyes shutting tight. Spock huffed out a laugh against his throat and finally began stroking him off firmly, his hand slick with Jim’s precome. The hand gripping at his ass crept up his body slowly, seizing at his throat, and Jim couldn’t hold it back anymore, he couldn’t--

“Now, ashayam.” Spock mumbled into his skin, and when Jim came his whole body jerked forward, only to be pinned back hard against Spock’s body. His cries were muffled by the panties in his mouth and even that was driving him crazy, pushing him up higher, and he was whiting out as Spock stroked at him, shuddering and going slack against his hard body, his cock still pulsing inside him. After a long moment, Spock pulled his mouth away from his neck and tugged the panties from his mouth, pulling out of him and holding Jim’s limp, trembling body close to his. 

“God...god…” Jim panted, his cheeks blazing and his stomach and thighs splattered with come. His head was still buzzing. Spock turned him around and pulled him into a deep kiss, standing and picking Jim up easily. 

“Where’re we goin’?” Jim slurred, curled up against Spock’s chest. Spock huffed out a soft laugh, stroking his hair and carrying him into the bathroom, starting up the shower with the tap of a panel. 

“I wish to clean you off before I take you out.” He set Jim down onto his feet gently, backing him into the glass wall and kissing him again, his lips and throat and shoulders.

“Mm...do I get any say in this?” Jim purred, his head tilted back to Spock’s mouth and his eyes half-shut as the warm water poured over both of them.

“No.” Spock’s voice was muffled but clear. Jim laughed a little, running a hand through his hair and blushing a little as Spock rinsed him off carefully, delicately.

“Fair enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment, it's like food for the affection-starved fanfic writer! And follow me on tumblr at jimkirkwearspanties.tumblr.com if you want to be internet friends! I do. I want to be internet friends with you. In a gay way. Hit me up.


	23. Honeymoon Part VII: Salvatore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Spock has The Moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been sitting in my drive for almost a year, I just haven't had access to both a laptop and willpower at the same time. But y'all probably expect that from me at this point. I still love you though, even if I suck <3

Jim stood in front of the bathroom mirror, in the same casual kind of attire as the night before: tailored jeans, brown combat boots, and a white v-neck shirt with the sleeves rolled up. It was the same thing he always wore off-duty, the one glaring difference being the tiny black lace panties that Spock had ordered him to wear under his clothes, the fucking deliciously silky fabric pressed tight against the line of his ass and sliding over his cock every time he moved. He shifted a little and watched his reflection’s eyes slide half-shut, already pink cheeks getting pinker. He ran a hand through his hair and sunk his teeth into his lip. It was going to take a miracle to get through tonight.

“Are you ready, ashayam?” Spock called from the bedroom. Jim grinned and walked out, already forming some witty retort that he immediately forgot when he saw Spock in his full grey dress uniform, hat tucked under his arm formally. 

“Oh... _ fuck _ Spock, you’ve got to be kidding.” Jim’s voice faltered a little when he spoke, already flustered enough from the panties digging into his hips and thighs. Spock raised an eyebrow, the hints of a smirk at his lips. 

“Is my attire not appropriate, Jim?” Jim bit his lip and stared hazily at him, taking in the way his uniform seemed to add even more of an air of command and power to Spock than he already possessed. It took a decent bit of self control not to stand at attention. 

“No, it’s…” Jim shook his head a little to clear it. “Fuck, you did this on purpose, didn’t you?”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” Spock walked to him, tipped his chin up with a finger. 

“Shall we go?” Jim felt himself sliding deeper and deeper down into a submissive headspace, and he had to forcibly pull himself out of it before he could speak, clearing his throat and glancing down. 

“I-I mean, there’s no rush, we don’t have to go  _ right _ now…”  _ You could always fuck me stupid first _ , he thought before he could stop himself, and Spock chuckled, running his thumb over Jim’s lower lip.

“If I started again on you now, I would not be finished with you until after the restaurant closed.” Spock took a step back and snapped his fingers sharply, and this time Jim did move to attention for a moment, before blushing bright red and relaxing his posture. Spock looked for a moment like he was about to go back on his statement and shove him up against something, but then got himself under control. 

“Come.” He beckoned for Jim to head down the stairs and followed closely after him to the car, his hands clasped tight behind his back. 

“Have you given any thought to where we might go?” Spock asked as they climbed in, catching just a glimpse of the lace as he watched Jim lean over to fish his brown leather bomber jacket off the backseat floor and pull it on. Luckily, Jim didn’t hear the soft growl he couldn’t control. 

“There’s really only one nice place to go around here, the Riverside Hotel. They’ve got a restaurant on their top floor that...I mean,” Jim blushed a little, typing in the coordinates, “I’ve heard it’s really nice, anyway. I’ve never been able to afford it.”  

“I suppose we will find out.” The car whirred into life, lifting off the ground and shooting down the road. 

Spock spent the majority of the drive staring at Jim, watching the taut muscles in his arms tense and relax as he worked the wheel, the wind whipping at his hair. The velvet sky was so smattered with stars that the tall fields of corn and wheat swaying in the summer wind on either side of them were as visible as they would have been in the daylight. There was something to be said for experiencing the stars like this, Spock thought to himself, locked in their quiet rotations, instead of as brief streaks of light at high warp. Jim looked best bathed in starlight like this. 

As they grew nearer to town, the glow of the streetlamps and buildings began to blot out the stars, until there were only a few blinking through the haze. Jim pulled the car up to the front of what may have been the tallest building in town, taking out the keys and tossing them to the valet walking towards them. Spock followed after him, putting his cap back on. As they walked up the small incline to the gold and glass revolving door, Spock gave Jim a contemplative look, head cocked to the side a little. Jim looked back at him, confused for a moment, until Spock offered him his arm. Jim beamed, moving close to him and looping his arm through Spock’s, and like this the two of them made their way to the elevator together.

“Top floor, please,” Spock spoke to the bellboy as the gilded doors slid shut. It was an old fashioned lift in every design, and it lurched slowly upwards with the groan of well cared-for machinery. The bellboy, a teenager with sandy red hair under his cap and a smattering of freckles, was staring at Spock like he’d never seen a Vulcan before, Jim thought with a grin. He relayed this silently to Spock, who after a moment of consideration met the boy’s eyes coldly and cocked an eyebrow. The boy jumped a little, cheeks and ears going red, his eyes immediately fixing to the floor. Jim had to bite back laughter, smacking Spock gently in the arm. 

_ Be nice, Spock.  _ Jim’s mind was ringing with laughter even in his silence, and it warmed Spock to feel it. He moved closer to him, sliding his hand slowly over Jim’s, enjoying the way his mind flushed hot with arousal at this. The elevator finally shuddered to a halt, doors opening with the sound of a brass bell. 

“Ooh…” Jim’s eyes went wide as Spock guided him out of the lift and onto the plush wine-red carpet. A uniformed hostess appeared immediately, greeting them and leading them up to the main dining area. 

The room was huge; the walls covered in intricate gold designs that glittered in the hovering lights of the several crystal chandeliers; and the tables were filled with beautiful people in beautiful clothes. Spock leaned in and spoke quietly to the hostess as Jim was taking everything in, and they were led through the room and up a staircase in the back. 

They stepped out onto the roof of the building, which was surrounded by a low wall and lit up with fairy lights and candles. There was a smattering of smaller tables here, and a few people at them speaking lowly to each other. A man in a tuxedo sat at a black baby grand piano in a front corner, playing soft and slow. 

Spock led Jim to a table in the very back corner and pulled out a chair for him. Jim huffed out a little laugh at this, his cheeks pink, and he grabbed Spock and pulled him down into a kiss. Spock immediately wrapped an arm around Jim’s waist, holding him close and running the pad of his thumb over Jim’s chin as he kissed him. They didn’t move apart for a long time. 

“Spock...this is perfect.” Jim mumbled against his lips, his fingers twining in the short hairs at the base of his neck. Spock was vaguely aware that people were watching them, and in response he pulled Jim closer. 

“I am pleased you think so, ashayam.” He tilted Jim’s head up a little by his chin, admiring the full pink curve of his lips, and Jim shivered when he felt Spock’s dick stir in his pants against him. Jim could feel Spock’s mind buzzing, hot and close, trying to stay focused on where they were but flicking back to Jim in those panties every few seconds. Jim laughed a little, his cheeks going hot, and he moved away from Spock to sit down before things got out of hand. Spock did the same, still staring intensely at Jim, even as the waiter finally deemed it safe to approach their table. 

“Good evening, gentlemen.” The man was older and dressed sharply in black and white, with thick white hair combed neatly back. He handed them each a wine list and a menu, filling their water glasses. Spock glanced quickly over the wine menu, looking over at Jim and reading him just as quickly. 

“We have several exquisite wines available tonight, might I recommend--” 

“We will have a bottle of the Signorello Padrone, aged at least five years.” Spock took both of the wine menus and handed them back to the waiter sharply. “Thank you.” The man glanced at both of them briefly before nodding and walking away. When Spock looked back to Jim, his cheeks were pink and he was running a hand through his thick gold hair.

“How did you know I wanted that? I didn’t even know I wanted it yet.” Spock raised an eyebrow, watching him fondly. 

“Our minds are bonded, Jim. Focus. Can you feel what I want right now?” Jim snorted, rolling his eyes. 

“I don’t need a telepathic bond to know what you want right now, Spock.” He closed his eyes anyway, finding their bond easily and moving into Spock’s mind, almost immediately withdrawing at the sheer force of the lust rolling off Spock’s thoughts. He opened his eyes, his face blazing.

“I-I don’t think they look fondly on guests doing that in the bathrooms here, Spock.” Spock took a sip of his water, the hints of a smile at his lips. 

The waiter returned quickly with their wine, pouring them each a glass and handing Spock a single menu. He set the bottle on the table between them. Spock watched Jim swirl the thick red liquid around in his glass before sipping at it, relishing the pleasured look on his face. Spock ordered for both of them quickly, handing the menu back to the waiter, his eyes not leaving Jim’s face. Jim took another sip of wine, running his tongue over his lips, and Spock cleared his throat, grabbing his own glass and drinking from it deeply. Jim looked up with a grin.

“It’s a miracle how you keep it all bottled up so well, Mister Spock.” Jim shifted a little in his seat, sending Spock the sensation of lace digging into the curve of his ass and dragging over his dick, and Spock had to set the wine glass back down before he shattered it, his cheeks going deep green.

“You certainly do not make it easy.”  _ Keep it up and you will be punished when we return home, ashayam.  _ Jim chuckled at the little mental side note. 

“I hope so.” 

 

An hour and two of bottles of wine later, Jim pushed his plate away and set his cloth napkin on top of it. Spock copied him.

“I’ve always wondered what the food was like here,” Jim slurred a little, “I like it. It’s fancy, but I like it.” The waiter returned and collected their plates.

“Might I interest you in some dessert tonight, gentlemen?” Spock glanced over at the hazy way Jim was looking at him, then turned back to the waiter.

“Not tonight, thank you. Just the check.” Jim grinned, his wine-flushed cheeks getting a little pinker. 

“What, you don’t want any dessert, Spock?” Under the table, Jim slowly ran the tip of his boot up the inside of Spock’s leg, and Spock let out a heavy shudder. Jim chuckled, then gasped sharply at Spock’s presence hot and sudden in his mind, like a hand gripping at his thoughts.

_ What I  _ want _ is to take you home and strip you to nothing but that lace and tie you down...make you beg and whimper and keen for me to fuck you like the little cock slut you are, tease you on my fingers and give you the discipline you so  _ clearly _ need, before I fuck you ‘til you’re screaming for me and I fill you up deep and sloppy with my seed.  _

When Spock withdrew from Jim’s mind, he noticed that blown, submissive look on his face with satisfaction. 

“H-have we paid? We should go.” Jim’s voice was a little higher pitched than usual. Spock raised an eyebrow and stood, extending his arm.

“My thoughts exactly.” Jim took his arm and was pulled closely to Spock, and held onto him for balance as he stumbled a little down the stairs and towards the elevator. As the gold grates of the elevator doors shut, Jim felt two fists grab his jacket and shove him into the wall way before he saw it coming. Spock’s eyes were dark, a little hazed from wine, and Jim had to bite back a whimper as Spock nuzzled at the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply, still holding him tight to the wall.

“Spock--” A low growl rumbled from Spock’s chest, and Jim blushed hard. “C-Commander…” Jim gave him a halfhearted little shove, glancing over his shoulder at that same teenage busboy from earlier staring at them with huge eyes and a bright red face. Spock glanced over his shoulder at him noncommittally, then back to Jim, an eyebrow cocked slightly. 

_ Use my title again, boy.  _ Jim shuddered as Spock rubbed up against him, the gray fabric of his dress uniform very obviously tented. Jim cleared his throat.

“Commander, sir…” Before Jim could think of anything else to say the elevator came creaking to a halt, and the doors opened to the main lobby. Jim was worried for a moment that Spock wasn’t going to move, but he stepped back and gave Jim a sharp nod towards the door. Jim paused only to tip the bellboy extremely well before Spock led him out with a hand at the back of his neck. 

The valet brought their car back around and this time Spock climbed into the driver’s seat, motioning for Jim to sit as he programmed the autopilot back to the house. He took Jim by the waist and pulled him close, a hand sliding down to squeeze at his thigh even as they pulled away from the hotel. 

“God, I didn’t think we were gonna make it…” Jim mumbled against Spock’s neck, running a hand slowly down his chest as he kissed at him. “You in that  _ fucking _ uniform…” He slid his hand down further, palming at him, and whimpered a little as Spock took his wrist in a tight grip and wrenched it away, pinning it to the upholstery right by Jim’s face. Spock tipped Jim’s chin up to meet his gaze and copied Jim’s motion, trailing a hand slowly down his chest and popping the button on his jeans open. 

“Believe me, the feeling was mutual.” Spock unzipped Jim’s pants and tugged them down past his hips so the panties were visible, immediately grabbing and rubbing at him through them. Jim gasped and bucked forward, his cheeks hot and his blue eyes closing.

“Aah--Spock--” He was cut off by a crushing kiss, moaning against his lips as Spock rubbed and teased at him the whole drive home, his eyes flicking from the deliciously wanting look on Jim’s face down to watching him rut into his palm desperately, his cock throbbing and leaking against the tight black lace. Jim let out a pitiful little whimper.

“Patience, love, patience…” Spock rumbled into his ear, squeezing firmly at the base of Jim’s cock and feeling himself harden at the high little inhale that escaped his lips. “I’ll have you soon enough.”

“Now…” Jim practically whined, squirming under Spock’s calculated touch. Spock toyed with the lacy waistband, kissing wetly behind Jim’s ear. 

“Silence.” The car pulled into their driveway and parked itself in the garage


	24. Honeymoon Part VIII: Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Smut You've All Been Waiting For

The garage door slid shut, and after a stern look from Spock, Jim’s mouth did as well. 

“You seem to find it near impossible to do as you are told…” Spock clucked his tongue, his hand tracing up Jim’s body to rest lightly against his throat. Jim let out a breathy little laugh. 

“I like to think it’s part of my charm.” Spock raised an eyebrow, huffing out a humored noise.

“Indeed. Come.” He got out of the car and walked around to Jim’s side, opening the door for him and extending a hand down. Jim took it and stood, a little dizzy from wine and arousal. 

“I never knew you could be such a gentleman, Commander,” Jim said as Spock led him into the house. “Let me guess: all Vulcan children are required to study etiquette in school.” 

“Yes, as a matter of fact.” Spock took Jim’s coat from him and hung it and his hat up as they passed the coatrack on their way upstairs. “It’s only logical.” Jim smiled, turning to face him halfway up the stairs and pulling him into a kiss. 

“Thank you for tonight, Spock. It was wonderful.” Spock raised an eyebrow, running his fingers over Jim’s lips. 

“It is hardly over yet, ashayam.” 

The corner of Jim’s mouth quirked up, and his arms slid around the back of Spock’s neck. He leaned forward, kissing softly up his throat.

“I hope not…” he mumbled, stepping down so they were at the same level. “Because I’ve been thinking all night about getting these clothes off and dropping to my knees for you...feeling that thick, heavy dick on my tongue…” Jim ran his tongue along Spock’s throat in illustration of this point, laughing softly when something jolted through Spock and he lifted Jim up by his ass, carrying him quickly up the stairs and into their bedroom.

“ _ Something  _ certainly needs to occupy that filthy mouth of yours, boy.” He deposited Jim on the bed and stood over him, quickly slipping his cock out of his pants and exhaling sharply as he pumped at himself. Jim stared with wide eyes, his cheeks going pink.

“Undress.” It was not a suggestion. Jim stood, pressed close against Spock, and slid his already unbuttoned pants down, sitting on the bed and endeavoring awkwardly to unlace his combat boots as quickly as possible. He kicked them off and stood, pulling his shirt off and leaning up to kiss Spock. Spock gripped at Jim’s hair and pulled him closer, and Jim let out a little whimper against his lips as Spock began to jack himself against Jim’s firm stomach. Spock tugged his mouth open, invading him with his tongue. 

_ Every part of you belongs to me, boy. Your whole body is my plaything.  _ The hand in Jim’s hair slid down to grip the back of his neck. _ Do you like that?  _ He rubbed firmly against him and Jim broke the kiss, moaning into his lips.

“Yes, sir--shit--” Spock slipped a hand down the back of his panties, pulling him close with a firm grip on his ass. “God, please give me your cock, sir, however you want--I want you to fucking  _ wreck  _ me…” Spock shuddered, forcing Jim to his knees and shoving the head of his dick against his lips.

Jim hazily looked up at him and opened his mouth as wide as he could, lapping at the underside of the head, and Spock swore jerkily in Vulcan, grabbing a handful of Jim’s hair and ramming down his throat. Jim tried his best not to gag against the intrusion, rocking his hips against nothing and shuddering at the slide of silk against his hardon. 

“ _ God _ , ashayam, if you could see yourself…” He moved his hips back and forth slightly, just an inch or so of the spit-slick base of his cock sliding between Jim’s lips. “Immaculate...perfect little cock-slut--you fucking love being choked with me, don’t you?” Spock’s voice was harsh and sharp, and he was slamming roughly into Jim’s mouth now, loving how pliant and open his boy was for him. Jim’s cheeks were blazing, and his eyes were watering from the abuse. He was harder than he’d been all day, and that was saying something. 

He gripped at Spock’s gray dress trousers with both hands, trying and failing not to gag against the length of him. Spock pulled out of his mouth and smacked him wetly across the face with his cock, making him moan. Jim was panting, and squirming under the now tortuous confines of the panties. Spock stared down at him, trying to find his breath as well.  _ Slow _ , he thought to himself; he must go slow or it would be over all too soon.

“Suck it.” Spock pressed against Jim’s lips again and made a contented noise when Jim leaned forward and took him into his mouth, doing as he was told. “Good boy...show me what that pretty pink mouth can do.” Jim whimpered against him, suckling wetly at the head and dipping down to take him into his throat. Over and over he moved, in a slow, wet rhythm that left Spock breathless. 

“Yes, ashayam...hah...I wonder what Starfleet would think if they knew their golden boy could suck cock like this…” Jim’s cheeks went red hot, and a shudder wracked through him. Spock chuckled.

“Deeper now...that’s right, boy, good…” He moaned under his breath, loving the way it made Jim shift and visibly harden. “Wanted you like this from the moment we left the house…” He slid out of Jim’s mouth a little reluctantly, taking him by the chin and guiding him back up to his feet. Jim was flushed and panting, his lips swollen. Spock felt something like hunger when he looked at them. Jim caught him staring and ran his tongue slowly over his lower lip, gasping when Spock jerked him closer and into a rough kiss, squeezing at his ass with both hands. Spock worked his mouth down to Jim’s throat, sucking a purple mark into his skin. Jim pushed his head back, his eyes half shut.

“Y’know...you get even filthier somehow when you’ve had a little to drink, Spock.” Spock glanced up at him darkly, an eyebrow raised, and Jim’s eyes widened. “Fuck...I-I mean Mister Spock. I’m sorry, sir.” Spock took a step back from Jim and sat on the bed, smirking slightly and patting his leg in invitation. Jim felt the blood rush to his cheeks and his dick at near warp speed.

“I said I was sorry!” Before he could back away, Spock had a vice-like grip on his wrist.

“You did. However, I am going to punish you anyway.” He jerked Jim down to his level, meeting his eyes and smirking fully now. “Because it turns me on, and I want to hear you scream. Over my lap.” Spock released his wrist, and Jim immediately darted away, toward the door. 

Spock had him face-first against a wall immediately, panting hotly into his ear and digging his hardon into the tight curve of his ass. Jim could feel rather than hear the vibration of a growl rumbling in Spock’s chest.

“My sweet ashayam…” He spoke in Vulcan, and the hairs on the back of Jim’s neck stood up at the sound, “You will  _ not  _ be able to sit down tomorrow.” 

Jim tried to jerk out of his grip and was quickly and effortlessly subdued, one large hand pinning both his wrists behind his back, the other curled tightly in his hair. He directed Jim over to the bed and threw him down onto it, standing over him and swaying slightly with a drunkenness of power. He pumped at himself slowly.

“If you resist me again, you will have bruises.” He was still speaking in Vulcan, he noticed absently, watching Jim stare at him over his shoulder, eyes blown wide. There was a little fear there, Spock saw with some concern, and he quickly tapped into their bond.

_ Ashayam, is this too much?  _ Jim smiled briefly, moving to his knees and pulling Spock into a deep, wet kiss. He felt rather than heard Jim in his mind, like a wall of heat.

_ No,  _ fuck  _ no, please don’t stop, you’re so fucking hot, Jesus Christ--  _ Spock chuckled, sitting at the edge of the bed and throwing Jim over his lap by a grip on his hair, easily as a rag doll.

“Good boy.” He swatted Jim once on each cheek lightly, making Jim jump a little, before toying and stroking at the tight black panties with the tips of his fingers. He tugged them up into Jim’s crack, giving him a little pinch on one round, pert cheek. He exhaled with what could’ve been reverence, tugging the fabric to one side to admire Jim’s little pink, puckered hole. He ran his tongue over his lips, nearly losing himself in the sight.

Jim squirmed against him when he felt Spock twitch and swell, blushing hard and clearing his throat to shake Spock out of his trance.

“H-How high do you want me to count, sir?” Spock thought for a moment.

“You will not be counting, I think,” he murmured, running his hand over Jim’s ass and squeezing indulgently. “I will stop when I choose to.” With that, he cracked his hand down twice, three times, shuddering softly at the bolt of pleasure shooting up his arm. He smacked him again, and Jim gripped at the bedcovers, grinding down against him and biting back a moan. Spock spanked him again, harder this time, and jerked Jim’s head back by his hair.

“Do not try to silence yourself. I wish to hear you keen for me.” The flesh of Jim’s ass was beginning to turn pink, Spock noted with a heady pleasure. He hit him again, eyes narrowing in lust as Jim shouted out his name.

“Much better.” Once, twice, once more. Jim was moaning loud under him now, high little whimpers slipping out on each exhale. Spock released the grip on Jim’s hair and shoved two fingers roughly into his mouth, spanking him again and letting out a low noise himself. Jim sucked at his fingers with an enthusiasm tinged with desperation, and parted his thighs a little for Spock, arching his ass up for more. 

Spock bit out a Vulcan swear and jerked his fingers from Jim’s lips, spanking him several more times before shoving the two digits roughly up into him. Jim cried out sharply, his voice breaking, and without hesitation began rocking back against the fingers. His lips were slick and parted, and he was panting harshly. Spock stared at him, toying at his hole and giving his ass another swat. 

“Look at you...greedy little slut.” Jim moaned, rubbing against him unashamedly. God, he was so hard he could barely take it, his legs were trembling and he needed...something, anything-- Spock picked up on this thought and chuckled darkly.

“You  _ would  _ take anything, wouldn’t you, pet?” He pushed the fingers in and out of him slowly, torturously, holding Jim still by the hip. “Where did I put that plug of yours, I wonder…” Jim shuddered, his voice high and breathless from crying out. 

“N-no, please sir, want  _ you _ , need you inside me,” he struggled against Spock’s grip, moaning softly and looking up over his shoulder at him with heavy-lidded eyes sparked with mischief. “Please put your cock in me, Mister Spock...I-I wanna feel you all hot and hard and thick, filling me up all the way,” Spock was transfixed, and Jim knew it. He ran his tongue over his lips and continued, spreading his legs more. “I’m  _ so  _ hard for you, ashayam...please, pull these panties down around my thighs and fill me, please fuck me, sir…” his hips circled back slowly, filthily; he had him hypnotized by the sight. “Don’t you wanna claim me, Mister Spock?” That did it. 

Spock slid his long fingers out of Jim and stood, throwing him down onto his back on the bed and climbing on top of him, pinning him down and kissing him harshly. Jim moaned into the kiss, arching up into the contact and struggling against the iron grip just to make Spock hold him down harder. Spock broke the kiss to rasp out a command that Jim’s Vulcan 101 classes at the academy definitely didn’t cover. Seeing the confusion on his face, but too far gone to recall any English, Spock huffed out a laugh and repeated himself mentally, ripping the panties down and off. 

_ I said, spread yourself open for me before I lose patience and fill that filthy mouth with my seed instead, boy.  _ Jim’s eyes widened and he inhaled sharply. He drew his knees to his chest, gracefully draping his legs over Spock’s shoulders. Spock growled low in his throat and rutted against him, pulling a small packet of lube from his pocket and slicking himself hurriedly. Jim pulled him down into a deep, wet kiss, rocking against him so Spock’s slick cock slid between his cheeks filthily. 

“Oh god, Spock, please fuck me, please sir--” Jim was cut off when a hand flew to his throat, cutting off just enough air to make his breathing ragged and hard to draw. Jim thought his eyes might roll back into his fucking skull, he was so turned on, but then the first ridge of Spock’s cock was pushing past the tight ring of muscle, and the second, and Spock was shoving into him like he couldn’t sheath himself fast enough, so deep Jim could almost feel him in his throat, and Jim was gripping at the sheets above his head and trying so so hard not to come from the feeling of finally, finally having Spock inside him. 

Then he stopped.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Spock growled, and Jim bit his lip and curled up his toes, his eyes shut tight in effort to try and do as he was told. The grip on his throat tightened, and he let out a high, choked moan. His cock was throbbing in time to his rocketing heart, and he was panting through thick, parted lips. Spock rutted fully up into him once, a shudder wracking his body. The hand at Jim’s throat slipped away to join the other currently grabbing at his ass, rubbing at the pink hole stretched tight around the thick base of his cock with two fingers. 

“Ah...you like that, Mister Spock?” Jim spoke breathily, flexing around him and staring up at him hotly. Spock’s shoulders were trembling, and he was staring at where their bodies were joined with an intense effort and very green cheeks. Jim’s own cock twitched and filled as he realized Spock was also trying to keep from coming. 

“It’s all yours, ashayam,” Jim rocked down against him slow and shallow, the only way he could move with his legs over Spock’s shoulders and Spock’s dick hot and pulsing all the way inside him. Still, it was movement, and Jim pushed his head back, eyes fluttering shut. “Oh, fuck, my ass is yours, Mister Spock, my hole is fucking yours, please just take me…” He slid his hand down over Spock’s, pressing against where the deep green hilt of him was sliding in and out of Jim’s tight hole, making sure Spock felt him as they moved. He let out a little whimper, flexing tight around him, and the spell was broken.

Spock’s other hand gripped Jim’s hip to brace him as he pulled out almost all the way and quickly began smacking back up into him, hard and fast and deep. Jim cried out in bliss, eyes shut tight as Spock fucked him with enough force to make the thick wooden headboard slam into the wall with each thrust.

“Jim…”

“Oh god Spock, oh my god, fuck  _ fuck  _ right there, please don’t stop, please--”

“ _ Jim-- _ ”

“Come for me baby, please, I wanna feel it, fill me up with your hot, thick--” Jim’s sentence was drowned out by a loud, guttural moan from Spock, whose hips stuttered forward jerkily, shoving his cock all the way up into Jim and spilling his seed inside him, pulsing against Jim’s hot-tight walls. Jim moaned, his mouth dropping open at the feeling, and his hand went to his aching dick, pulling himself off as he felt Spock continuing to empty inside him.

“Oh fuck, baby, yes, it’s so good, just like that, yeah…” Jim’s voice was fucked high and breathless, and he knew he sounded like a bad porno, but fuck it; if there was ever a time and place for that, it was here and now. He whimpered in frustration when Spock’s hand slid from the bruising grip on his hips to grip his wrist and still his movements.

“Spock, you fucking sadist, if you don’t let me come I’m gonna--” Jim’s voice died off when Spock rocked up into him again, and with wide-blown eyes Jim realized  _ he was still fucking hard.  _

“You will cease your disrespect, boy,” he rasped out breathlessly. Spock smacked his ass hard and pushed back up into the same crushing pace as before, gripping firmly at the base of Jim’s leaking dick to keep him from coming. Jim moaned, high and loud, and arched off the mattress as Spock started hitting his prostate over and over, angling himself just right, driving Jim to trembling and sobbing with the tension of how close he was.

“Sp...oh my god, please, please sir,” Jim’s knuckles were white, his fingers entwined so tightly in the sheets he couldn’t feel them anymore. He didn’t even know what he was saying, just that he was begging with everything he had, and that he was close to praying to god that it would work.

It did.

Spock shuddered and released Jim’s cock, gripping at his hips out of reflex more than anything; to anchor himself, to bury deeper into Jim. 

“Now,” he breathed out, staring down at the flushed, squirming, panting mess that was his ashayam,  _ his  _ claim. He fucked into him faster, the loud smack of his hips against Jim’s ass wet from his come. Jim shouted out Spock’s name brokenly, his hand flying to his dick, and he was starting to come even before he touched himself, knowing Spock was staring down at him just pushing him higher, until he was crying out and moaning loud as he could, painting his stomach and chest with thick spurts of come and almost whiting out at the feeling of Spock rutting into him fast and needy now, like he was about to burst again too.

With a soft growl, Spock pulled Jim’s boneless body up into his lap, his legs on either side of him, and held him firmly by the waist as he pounded up into him with a frenzied energy that was making Jim dizzy. Jim ran his hand through Spock’s hair, gripping loosely and arching against his body as Spock continued to pound into his prostate, barely able to catch his breath from the pace. Spock buried his face into Jim’s throat, marking him darkly, and when he came again Jim whimpered at the sheer amount of release that was sliding out of him, dripping down his inner thighs filthily. 

Jim slumped against him, panting heavily, and Spock did not move from the crook of Jim’s neck, but rumbled something contently against the tight skin there. 

“Spock…” Jim attempted to move a little, and they both shuddered in hypersensitive pleasure, Spock reflexively bucking up into him. Jim inhaled sharply at this, glancing up and down his body wildly. 

“Spock??” He was still fully hard, and from the look of him, and the way he was still rocking minutely up into him, he was by no means done. Spock’s refractory period had always been short, and seemed to have been getting shorter lately, but this was something new entirely.

“Jim…” Spock panted out, finally pulling away to meet his eyes. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but was quickly distracted by Jim’s lips, which were puffy from constant biting and parted slightly in worry. Spock leaned in and kissed him deeply, running a hand through his hair and starting to roll his hips up into him again, slow and deep. Jim moaned into his mouth, pulling away and moving up onto trembling knees to try and slide Spock out of him.

“Spock, wait, what’s going on?? Are you okay? Did you take something??” Spock had stopped moving as per Jim’s request, but when Jim rose up and away from him, Spock’s come slid fully out of him and down his thighs, and Jim watched with wide eyes and blazing cheeks as Spock’s dick swelled and grew at the sight, twitching against his stomach. A soft growl rumbled through his chest, and the hand on Jim’s hip tightened. Jim was starting to fall back into the heat of the situation, but shook his head firmly as if to clear it.

“No, I’m serious, wait.” Spock blinked a few times, moving back to a somewhat safer distance and going still. His hands fell to his sides. “Spock, something could be wrong with you. Talk to me, babe, what’s happening?” With intense confusion, Jim watched green blossom across Spock’s face and ears.

“It is, ah…” his voice was quiet, and he glanced down. “That is to say, I believe…” he trailed off, his eyes focusing on Jim’s tight chest, the marks along his throat, the hard little pink buds of his nipples. Jim had to keep from snapping in Spock’s face to bring him back. 

“Spock!” Jim was really getting worried now. Feeling this through the bond brought Spock’s attention back more than anything, and he cleared his throat, forcing himself to meet Jim’s eyes.

“I believe I am about to start my first Pon Farr, ashayam.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment, it's like food for the affection-starved fanfic writer! And follow me on tumblr at gracelessinspace.tumblr.com if you want to be internet friends! I do. I want to be internet friends with you. In a gay way. Hit me up.


End file.
